


На руинах (Written in Ashes)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Psychological Trauma, Sherlock Whump, Suicidal Thoughts, casefic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Шерлок становится главным подозреваемым в убийстве и недавно пробудившиеся воспоминания о его детстве усложняют дело. Джон должен найти ответы — сможет ли он помочь Шерлоку, пока не стало слишком поздно?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written in Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793075) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



> От Автора: Этот фик основан на моем самом любимом эпизоде «Секретных материалов» — «Демоны». Просто мне показалось, что общий сюжет станет хорошим ремиксом к событиям после серии «Последнее дело», и я не смогла удержаться от того, чтобы не изменить его и не сделать своим. Никаких знаний о «Секретных материалах» не требуется, и здесь нет никаких паранормальных ситуаций, просто много ангста.
> 
> Предупреждения: в фике упоминается самоубийство и суицидальные мысли. Я сделала все возможное, чтобы не вдаваться глубоко в детали, но это большая сюжетная точка в этой истории.
> 
> Благодарность за вычитку бете — Kim Vivien.
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои.

_Он слышит огонь раньше, чем видит его. Треск и хлопки, голодный рев, нечеловеческое поглощение. Он оборачивается и видит, как огонь змеится в углу его спальни, пальцы пламени тянутся к мягким шторам, пожирая обои. Жар крадет дыхание из легких, опаляет кожу._

_Он подбегает к двери, хватает ручку и поворачивает, но она не поддается. Заперт. В ловушке._

_Кровать уже горит. Кресло. Коробка с игрушками и рисунки на стене над письменным столом. Дым заполняет комнату, он кричит о помощи, когда пламя приближается, рев огня смыкается вокруг него._

_Шум в ушах достигает пика, пробуждая толчком. Он садится, хватая ртом воздух, пытаясь ухватить быстро рассеивающиеся образы в тени его сознания. Адреналин, бурлящий в нем, заставляет желать вскочить с кровати и бежать, но он уже чувствует себя так, словно преодолел несколько миль. Он моргает в темноте, ища что-то знакомое, что рассеет дезориентацию, но он никогда в своей жизни не видел это место._

Он лежит на кровати, и от простыней исходит неузнаваемый приторный запах одеколона. В темноте он различает маленькую кухоньку и очертания кресла. Не гостиница, но и недостаточно большое пространство, чтобы быть квартирой. Гостинка?

Он ерзает, и рубашка липнет к телу; огромное влажное пятно, чуть ниже центра груди, начало подсыхать по краям. Густое, темно-багровое, почти черное в слабом лунном свете, струящемся сквозь пыльные жалюзи. Пульс стучит в ушах, когда он обследует его, холод пробегает по телу. Он осторожно оттягивает ткань с груди и живота, осторожно пробегая пальцами, исследует тело в поисках источника крови. Так много... как будто он купался в ней. Он смутно осознает, что по логике вещей должен бы запаниковать, но в голове полный туман.

Он медленно сдвигается, ожидая ощущения от затягивающейся раны, когда изнутри его пронзает молниеносный удар боли. Единственное, что болит, — это пульсирующая голова, и похоже, что кровь натекла не оттуда.

Трясущимися руками он похлопывает по карману, с облегчением ощущая форму мобильного. Вытащив, он звонит единственному человеку, которого удосужился запрограммировать в список избранных.

— Шерлок? — голос Джона хриплый ото сна.

Шерлок отодвигает телефон и, прищурившись, смотрит на экран. Четыре двадцать два утра.

— Джон, — начинает он, но дыхание перехватывает. Теперь его всего трясет, дрожь пробегает по телу, сочится из костей. Ему ужасно холодно.

Джон мгновенно становится более бдительным.

— Что случилось?

— Я... я не знаю… — язык во рту сухой и неуклюжий.

На другом конце линии слышится движение. Закрывается дверь. Шерлок может представить себе, как Джон стоит на лестничной площадке перед своей спальней, чтобы не разбудить Рози.

— Где ты? — требует ответа Джон. Теперь в его голосе появилась настороженность и даже настойчивость.

— Думаю, что я в квартире. Гостинка, — отвечает Шерлок, хмурясь от собственных бессвязных слов.

Он поднимается с кровати на слабых, дрожащих ногах и подходит к маленькому письменному столу в углу. Почта разбросана по всей сколотой поверхности ДСП.

— Квартира? Чья квартира? — спрашивает Джон.

Его резкий, озабоченный голос, кажется, как раз то, что нужно, чтобы вывести Шерлока из удушья затуманенного сознания.

— Квартира Даррена Мейтера, — машинально отвечает Шерлок, читая имя на конвертах. — В... Ислингтоне?

— Кто такой Даррен Мейтер?

— Я не знаю, — Шерлок уверен, что никогда раньше не слышал этого имени.

— Шерлок, ты меня пугаешь. Ты один?

Он снова оглядывается, хотя крошечное пространство не может скрывать другого человека.

— Да, я один. Я только что проснулся здесь, — он делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя себя таким дезориентированным, таким ненастоящим. — Тут... довольно много крови. Я... я весь в ней.

— Господи, что случилось? Ты ранен? Дай мне адрес, я звоню 9991…

— Нет, я... Джон, я... — он прерывается, мозг пытается думать, начинает накатывать паника. — Я не думаю, что это моя кровь.

Между ними повисает тяжелая пауза, прежде чем Джон громко сглатывает.

— Давай адрес, я уже еду.

________________________________________

Здание темное и грязное, воздух пронизан тяжелым запахом плесени. Это напоминает Джону здание, в котором он снимал жилье до Шерлока: старая облупившаяся краска на стенах, мерцающие зеленые лампы над головой, агрессивные жильцы.

Желудок Джона сжимается, когда он видит, что дверь в квартиру номер четыре приоткрыта. За те тридцать минут, что он добирался от Бейкер-стрит до Ислингтона, могло произойти все что угодно. Неужели Шерлоку пришлось уйти? Может быть, вернулся обитатель квартиры?

Он протягивает руку, чтобы схватить пистолет, заткнутый за пояс джинсов, поправляет маленькую сумку, перекинутую через плечо, и медленно открывает дверь.

Предрассветный свет заливает комнату приглушенным серым. Небольшое помещение, крошечный столик с одним стулом у стены возле скудно обставленной кухни. На нескольких крючках на стене болтаются случайные предметы одежды, у другой стены стоит маленькая грязная односпальная кровать. Пустая.

— Шерлок? — осторожно окликает Джон, прежде чем слышит белый шум2, доносящийся из-за единственной оставшейся двери в комнате. Вода бежит из душа.

Он дважды стучит, прежде чем медленно открыть дверь.

— Шерлок?

Утвердительное мычание, почти заглушаемое звуком журчащей воды.

— Я могу войти?

Ворчание, смутно напоминающее подтверждение.

Одежда Шерлока свалена на полу в кучу, и это так на него не похоже, что Джон на мгновение смотрит мимо нее, пока не замечает багровые пятна. Несмотря на то, что одежда смята, Джон может разглядеть большие, почти высохшие темно-красные пятна, пропитавшие рубашку. Он поднимает ее и обнаруживает, что челюсть отвисла от увиденного количества крови.

— Господи, Шерлок... ты... ты _уверен_ , что не ранен?

— Д-д-да, — дрожащим голосом отвечает Шерлок, стуча зубами. Его низкий голос доносится откуда-то снизу. Джон немного отодвигает занавеску и видит пар от воды, длинные пальцы ног и колени, крепко обхваченные руками Шерлока. Он сидит на дне ванной, свернувшись так плотно, как только может. Горячая вода, льющаяся из душевой лейки, ошпаривает кожу до красноты и наполняет ванну паром, но Шерлок сильно дрожит, его пробирает озноб.

— Мне так... х-холодно, — выдавливает он, глядя на Джона сквозь мокрые кудри цвета воронова крыла.

— Нервный тремор, — бормочет сам себе Джон. Искаженная эволюционная версия реакции «бей или беги». Поток гормонов стресса, которым некуда деться, кроме как в дрожащие мышцы. Он протягивает руку и выключает душ. Голова Шерлока падает на колени, которые стучат друг о друга под вздрагивающими плечами.

Джон хватает два сложенных полотенца с полки под раковиной, накидывая одно на плечи Шерлока, а другое на край ванны.

— Вытирайся, я принес тебе чистую одежду. Как только ты успокоишься, станет теплее.

— Я с-с-спокоен, — хмурится и протестует Шерлок, но его убежденность теряется в дрожащих словах.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Джон делает глубокий вдох и возвращается в помещение.

Все выглядит обманчиво нормальным, очевидно, что квартира обжита. Везде беспорядок, груды почты, несколько предметов одежды, разбросанных по полу, посуда в раковине и неубранная постель. Это не то место, которым можно похвастаться. Джон вдруг очень благодарен за их дом на Бейкер-стрит.

Дверь ванной со скрипом открывается, и появляется все еще дрожащий Шерлок, с полотенцем вокруг талии, другое — обернуто вокруг плеч.

— Садись, — велит Джон, подводя его к изножью кровати. Вблизи он видит пятна, разбросанные по подушке и простыням, не сразу заметные на фоне темного цвета. Он приподнимает подбородок Шерлока, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Оба зрачка выглядят соответственно, одинакового размера и нормально реагируют на свет. Джон жалеет, что у него не хватило ума захватить с собой полную медицинскую сумку. — Следуй за моим пальцем, — тихо говорит он, и Шерлок выполняет это без возражений. Джон придвигается, чтобы пощупать шею и горло Шерлока, проверить пульс — слегка повышен, но не угрожающе. Небольшая экстрасистолия3, логичная при стрессовой ситуации. Кровяное давление в порядке, судя по тому, как Джон легко находит дистальный пульс4.

— Тебя тошнит? Головокружение? — спрашивает Джон дальше.

— Нет, — спокойно отвечает Шерлок. — Хотя я проснулся в постели с ужасной головной болью.

— А человек, который здесь живет? Даррен Мейтер? Ты уверен, что его здесь не было?

— Я был один, когда проснулся... но я... я ничего не помню, что было до этого.

— Что последнее ты помнишь?

— Мы ели карри на ужин, — говорит Шерлок, нахмурив брови и глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Это было два _дня_ назад, — отвечает Джон. — Ты сказал мне, что собираешься навестить родителей, поехав на вечернем поезде. Предполагаю, что ты так туда и не добрался.

Шерлок рассеянно мычит в знак согласия.

— Главный вопрос, — бормочет Джон, — в том, собирался ли ты, вообще, это делать.

Шерлок пожимает плечами и качает головой, затем разочарованно рычит, хватается за волосы.

Его разочарование, это несвойственное ему робкое отсутствие представления о произошедшем, кажутся Джону искренними, и он наклоняется, стараясь поймать его взгляд.

— Тебя беспокоит свет?

— Нет, я просто... я ничего не помню. Это приводит меня в бешенство.

Травма головы так легко все объясняет, поэтому Джон приподнимает голову Шерлока и проводит пальцами по влажным волосам, проверяя, нет ли шишек или рваных ран, но ничего не находит. Он делает шаг назад и следующий вопрос застревает в горле.

— Ты... что-то принял?

— Нет.

— Но ты же сказал, что ничего не помнишь.

— Тогда зачем, вообще, меня спрашивать? — коротко отвечает Шерлок, разочарованно вздыхая. — Если я и _принял что-то,_ — усмехается он, — то у меня нет никаких доказательств, — он нетерпеливо фыркает, когда видит, как глаза Джона бегают по сгибу его руки. — Можешь проверить сам, если не веришь мне.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что галлюциногены обычно не вводят. Они могут быть введены так, что ты не заметишь.

Шерлок тычет в руку Джона указательным пальцем.

— Телесный, так что совершенно очевидно, что я не галлюцинирую о том, что ты здесь или о чем-то еще, и не испытываю никаких симптомов, указывающих на снижение дозы стимуляторов или опиатов.

Джон поднимает руки в знак капитуляции.

— А ты _уверен_ , что у тебя нет ни порезов, ни синяков? — спрашивает он, хотя с Шерлоком, завернутым в одно полотенце на поясе, Джон и сам все видит.

— Ни одного.

— У тебя болит живот?

— Просто немного нервничаю, — неохотно бормочет Шерлок.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джон, потирая лоб, берет сумку, которую принес и бросил у двери, расстегивает и кладет стопку одежды на кровать рядом с Шерлоком. — Одевайся. Я вызову нам такси, — он достает мобильник и открывает приложение «Карты». — По-моему, Уитингтон недалеко отсюда.

— Уитингтон? _Больница_ Уитингтон? — резко вскидывает голову Шерлок.

Джон пригвождает его своим лучшим «даже не пытайся» взглядом.

— Да. Мы, очевидно, едем…

— Мне не нужно в больницу! — восклицает Шерлок, вскакивая и надеясь, что Джон не заметит, как его на мгновение пошатнуло.

— Шерлок, послушай меня, — умоляет Джон. — Ты _должен_ поехать в больницу, на прием к невропатологу. Это серьезно, Шерлок. Ты пропустил значительную часть времени, у тебя сильно болит голова, твои действия и мысли медленные…

У Шерлока отвисает челюсть.

— Мои мысли определенно _не медленные._

Брови Джона поднимаются до самой линии волос.

— Неужели? Тогда скажи мне, чем Даррен Мейтер зарабатывает на жизнь?

Глаза Шерлока бегают по комнате, пытаясь поймать какие-то зацепки, установить связи, но Джон видит, что все попытки безуспешны. В комнате царит беспорядок, вокруг разбросано достаточно улик для того, чтобы Шерлок уже выяснил историю жизни этого человека.

— Ты ничего не выяснил ни об этой ситуации, ни об этом жилище, ни о его обитателе, ни о крови на твоей одежде, — качает головой Джон. — Или ты просто забыл рассказать мне о своих находках? Это тоже не в твоем характере, должен сказать. _Гению нужна аудитория и все такое._

Шерлок смотрит свирепо, но его молчание говорит о многом. Он не может скрыть замешательство от того, кто знает его так же хорошо, как Джон.

— Это может быть признаком проблемы с кровоснабжением головного мозга или вирусной атаки... может быть, энцефалита. Возможна эпилептическая активность. Даже если это ТГА5, то диагноз ставиться путем исключения многих других, — он решительно отгоняет мысли об опухолях мозга и аневризмах. — А что, если ты выкашлял всю эту кровь? Это может быть желудочно-кишечное кровотечение, — отмечает он.

Джон сомневается, что это так, он бы отметил знакомый приторно отвратительный запах содержимого желудка, смешанный со свернувшейся кровью, но в своем нынешнем состоянии Шерлок, похоже, вряд ли будет приводить этот аргумент, и Джон пытается гнуть свою линию. Обычно он очень проницателен, когда речь заходит о медицине, поэтому отсутствие дебатов заслуживает внимания.

— Как бы то ни было, сейчас тебя нужно обследовать в больнице. Мы поедем на такси, или я могу вызвать скорую. Тебе выбирать.

Шерлок стискивает зубы, сбрасывает полотенце с плеч и тянется к куче одежды. Рубашка и трусы слегка помяты, но, к счастью, брюки чистые.

— Я схватил первые попавшиеся вещи из стопки после химчистки, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Джон, наблюдая за Шерлоком настороженным докторским взглядом. — Я не хотел тратить время, чтобы поскорее добраться до тебя, но мне нужно было проверить Рози и передать радионяню миссис Хадсон... — он прерывается, наконец, убедившись, что его пациент не упадет в обморок, и поворачивается спиной, чтобы дать Шерлоку хоть немного уединения — надеть трусы.

Шерлок берет сумку, и Джон подозревает, что он надеется найти туалетные принадлежности. Без специального средства, его волосы — это просто быстро сохнущая кудрявая катастрофа, но там ничего нет, Джон не подумал об этом, да и вряд ли это является приоритетом прямо сейчас.

— Пальто? — спрашивает Шерлок, оглядывая комнату.

— Его не было ни в твоей комнате, ни рядом с дверью, — качает головой Джон. — Думаю, я бы его заметил. Уверен, оно было на тебе, когда ты уходил.

В сумке остались лишь туфли. Услышав, как они падают на пол, Джон оборачивается и молча показывает Шерлоку, чтобы тот снова сел.

— Я в порядке, — протестует Шерлок, но Джону достаточно сжать губы и пристально посмотреть на Шерлока, прежде чем он расслабляется. Джон опускается на колени и надевает туфли на ноги Шерлока, быстро и крепко завязывая их. Он встает и протягивает руку.

Шерлок смотрит на него, многозначительно вздыхает и встает на ноги.

— Джон, клянусь тебе, со мной все _в порядке._ Если было совершено преступление, и я был там, я должен знать, что произошло. И мы должны сделать это сейчас, пока полиция не пронюхала и не испортила мое место преступления.

— Я обещаю тебе, что мы разберемся со всеми деталями. Но сначала мы должны убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Неврологические заболевания могут быстро прогрессировать. Аневризмы возникают, как удары молнии. У нас нет времени, чтобы тратить его впустую. Если ты хочешь продолжать спорить об этом, можешь делать это на заднем сидении такси.

С нетерпением Джон придерживает для Шерлока дверь.

— Одежда? — спрашивает Шерлок, глядя в сторону ванной комнаты.

Джон облизывает губы и на мгновение опускает взгляд.

— Улика. Мы должны оставить ее. Когда доберемся до больницы, позвоним Лестрейду и расскажем о том, что случилось.

— Мы не знаем, что случилось.

— Нет, — соглашается Джон, — но это выглядит не очень хорошо. И я хочу быть уверен, что бы ни случилось _дальше,_ у нас будет кто-то, кто будет на нашей стороне с самого начала.

— Я не причинил никому вреда…

— Конечно, нет, — быстро и искренне говорит Джон, но выражение его лица мрачное. — Но тебе, возможно, придется убеждать не меня.

Взгляд, который бросает на него Шерлок, говорит Джону, что он знает, что тот прав.

Есть еще кое-что. Еще один вопрос, который нужно обсудить, но он самый трудный. Джон сглатывает и протягивает руку, останавливая Шерлока. Желудок скручивает от того, что он должен предложить.

— Как только мы доберемся до Уитингтона, я думаю, тебе следует подумать о том, чтобы запросить комплект для изнасилования6.

В глазах Шерлока вспыхивает удивление, затем — отрицание.

— Нет.

Джон медленно выдыхает, чтобы дать себе время для правильной формулировки. Ему нужно обратиться к логике.

— Ты просыпаешься в чужой постели в чужой квартире, не зная, что случилось. Нет никаких явных, видимых повреждений, так что кто-то вполне мог накачать тебя наркотиками. Какая самая распространенная цель, с которой люди подсовывают такое другим, Шерлок?

Вероятность произошедшего не покидала Джона с тех пор, как он услышал шум льющегося душа. Увидев, как Шерлок дрожит под душем, он заподозрил возможность гиповолемического шока7, но в канализацию уже стекала чистая вода. И все же мысль о том, что кто-то может причинить Шерлоку боль в этом плане, вызывала у него тошноту. Они могли бороться. Нападавший навис над Шерлоком, у него текла кровь изо рта или носа, и это могло бы объяснить часть крови на рубашке Шерлока.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я бы этого не заметил?.. Что я не почувствовал бы прямо сейчас, если что-то... — смущенно говорит Шерлок. — Ничего подобного не было. Я бы знал, если бы это было так.

— Хорошо, — кивает Джон. — Прости. Я просто... хочу перестраховаться, понимаешь?

— Мне нужен бумажник, — неожиданно говорит Шерлок, меняя тему разговора, разворачивается на каблуках и ныряет обратно в ванную. Джон слышит шорох, когда Шерлок роется в карманах брюк, а затем наступает тишина.

— Шерлок? — голос Джона напряжен, беспокойство борется с удобно знакомой вспышкой защитного гнева. Шерлок выходит из ванной, молча протягивая связку ключей. Стоя у двери, Джон видит несколько стандартных металлических ключей от дома и старый поцарапанный ключ от машины. Они все в крови, и большое красное пятно легло поперек [брелока с Юнион Джеком](https://is.gd/9a98GN%20). Брови Шерлока приподнимаются, когда он подходит к единственному маленькому окошку в спальне, нажимает кнопку замка на ключе от машины и смотрит, как вспыхивают огни старого серебристого [Datsun](https://is.gd/RF8vzy) на улице внизу.

— Шерлок? — на этот раз тише, но нетерпеливее. — Нам нужно идти, — чем быстрее они доберутся до больницы и сдадут анализы, проведут тщательный осмотр и сделают компьютерную томографию головы, тем быстрее найдут ответы на некоторые вопросы.

— Ну что ж, Джон, нам повезло. Похоже, наш транспорт уже здесь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> «Демоны» (англ. «Demons») — 23-й эпизод 4-го сезона сериала «Секретные материалы». Премьера состоялась 11 мая 1997 года на телеканале FOX.
> 
> В данном эпизоде Малдер просыпается в отеле, в неизвестной ему комнате, весь в крови. Малдер ничего не помнит и вызывает Скалли на подмогу. Более того, Малдера посещают видения из детства, а именно того момента, когда их родители, Билл и Тина, ссорятся по поводу Саманты и Фокса, а за этим наблюдает молодой Курильщик. Но Малдера обвиняют в убийстве пожилой пары в заброшенном доме, которое Малдер не может вспомнить.
> 
> 1 — 999 — дополнительный телефон экстренных служб Великобритании.
> 
> 2 — Белый шум — стационарный шум, спектральные составляющие которого равномерно распределены по всему диапазону задействованных частот. Примерами белого шума являются шум близкого водопада (отдаленный шум водопада — розовый, так как высокочастотные составляющие звука затухают в воздухе сильнее низкочастотных). Название получил от белого света, содержащего электромагнитные волны частот всего видимого диапазона электромагнитного излучения. Кроме белого, существуют шумы многих цветов.
> 
> 3 — Экстрасистолия — наиболее распространённый вид аритмий, при котором происходит внеочередное сокращение полностью всего сердца, либо его частей.
> 
> 4 — дистальный пульс — пульс, считываемый на запястье и / или лодыжке.
> 
> 5 — ТГА (англ. TGA — transient global amnesia) — транзиторная глобальная амнезия — синдром в клинической неврологии и психиатрии, характеризующийся эпизодом отключения памяти на период, как правило, от двух до восьми часов, а в редких случаях — до 1 дня.
> 
> 6 — Комплект для изнасилования представляет собой набор предметов, используемых медицинским персоналом для сбора и хранения вещественных доказательств после обвинения в сексуальном насилии.
> 
> 7 — Гиповолемический шок — неотложное патологическое состояние, обусловленное быстрым уменьшением объема циркулирующей крови в результате быстрой потери воды и электролитов при неукротимой рвоте или профузной диарее вследствие осложнения некоторых инфекционных болезней, являясь компенсаторным механизмом, обеспечивает нормальное кровоснабжение главных внутренних органов в условиях недостаточного объема крови и острых нарушений обмена веществ.


	2. Chapter 2

Автомобиль находится в том же состоянии, что и помещение: маленький, неопрятный, изношенный, но, по-видимому, функционирующий. Шерлок открывает пассажирскую дверь и, не теряя времени, роется в бардачке, вытаскивая сложенную стопку регистрационных документов.

— Даррена Мейтера? — спрашивает Джон рядом с ним, и Шерлок утвердительно хмыкает.

Он осматривает остальные завалы в машине. Зарядные шнуры, несколько упаковок от еды и пустой стаканчик от покупного чая. В другом подстаканнике визитная карточка: _Марисса Деламер — специалист по холистической психотерапии и восстановлению памяти._

Джон подходит к пассажирской двери и наклоняется, заглядывая внутрь.

— На руле кровь, — мрачно заявляет он, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, но что-то еще привлекает его внимание, и выражение его лица меняется. — А то, что выглядит точно так же, как твоя дорожная сумка, лежит на заднем сиденье.

Шерлок поворачивается посмотреть. Джон прав. Он вылезает из машины, открывает заднюю дверцу и вытаскивает сумку.

— Господи, Шерлок, — выдыхает Джон, проводя рукой по волосам. Он недоверчиво качает головой, глядя на Шерлока поверх машины. — Мы должны позвонить Лестрейду. Мы берем такси и едем в больницу, позвоним ему по дороге.

Вспышка желтого бросается в глаза Шерлоку, и тот тянется вниз, к полу, чтобы вытащить маленький порванный листок желтой бумаги. Написанный от руки адрес. Шерлок поднимает листок бумаги, нахмурив брови.

— Что это такое? — спрашивает Джон, подходя и становясь рядом.

— Адрес в Милбери.

— Это твой почерк.

— Это недалеко, — хмыкает Шерлок, вбивая адрес на мобильном. Мы будем там меньше чем через двадцать минут.

— Нет. Это исключено! — округляет глаза Джона — Мы едем…

— В больницу, да. На самом деле, королевский госпиталь Кларингдона недалеко оттуда, на несколько порядков лучше, чем Уитингтон, если мне не изменяет память, и ты как-то упоминал, что знаешь там некоторых врачей, что делает его еще более удобным. Просто быстро заскочим, посмотрим, куда это нас приведет, а затем сразу в отделение неотложной помощи, — говорит Шерлок, начиная идти к главной дороге, чтобы поймать такси, Джон мчится за ним.

Они останавливаются на углу, Шерлок наблюдает за тихой улицей, как ястреб. Джон в ярости стоит на обочине, сжав челюсти и раздувая ноздри.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты не принимаешь это всерьез, — качает он головой. — Ты всегда настаиваешь на том, что твой ум — самое важное для тебя, остальное — просто «транспорт», но сейчас он в опасности, а тебя это похоже не волнует.

— Конечно, волнует! — поворачивается к нему лицом Шерлок. — Это все сводит меня с ума! Я пропустил дни ценных воспоминаний! Но давай будем честны, Джон. Мы оба знаем, что то, что мы уже обнаружили, рисует совсем не благоприятную картину того, чем я занимался последние несколько дней. Я заслуживаю, по крайней мере, шанса попытаться выяснить для себя как можно больше, прежде чем мне не будет это позволено.

— Это не то же самое, что гулять с огнестрельным ранением — у них не будет причин привлекать полицию, если мы просто перечислим симптомы.

— Рискуя остаться без следа того, что, черт возьми, произошло? У людей всегда есть... люди, и они узнают, что случилось с... с... — пытается вспомнить имя Шерлок.

— Даррен Мейтер, — встревоженно произнес Джон. — Видишь, что я имею в виду? Ты не совсем нормально функционируешь.

Шерлок оборачивается с негодованием, подзывая черное такси, только что показавшееся из-за угла.

Джон разочарованно выдыхает через нос, когда оно подъезжает.

— Хорошо, — смягчается он. — Максимум пять минут. А потом сразу в больницу. Согласен?

Шерлок изображает невинное выражение на лице и открывает дверцу машины для Джона.

— Слово скаута.

________________________________________

Дом 467 по Хоксмур-Роуд в Милбери неуместен. Заброшенная, по большей части пустынная улица, рядом с респектабельными соседями, все еще работающие узкоспециализированные магазины, очевидно, существующие здесь уже какое-то время; мастерская по ремонту автомобилей, прокат пыльных музыкальных инструментов и страховой магазин, а также остатки разрушенных зданий, обломки фундамента и груды мусора. Похоже, джентрификация1 гнетущим облаком нависла над этим местом, ожидая шанса пролиться очистительным дождем на эту территорию.

Дверь дома 467 находится в центре квартала из трех зданий, чуть больше дверного проема между двумя забитыми товаром витринами. Дом 465 выглядит давно заброшенным, окна закрашены, к двери приклеена выцветшая информация о сдаче в аренду, а 469 — комиссионный магазин, который безо всякого воображения называется «Второй Шанс». В квартале еще ничего не открылось, солнце поднялось относительно невысоко над утренним горизонтом. Глядя на конструкцию здания, становится очевидно, что за дверью дома 467 находится не что иное, как несколько лестниц, ведущих к арендованному помещению на втором этаже.

— Подождите нас, ладно? Мы вернемся через пять минут, — просит Джон таксиста, который кивает, напоминая, что счетчик все еще работает.

Они договариваются разделиться и сначала осмотреть здание снаружи, и как только Джон сворачивает за угол отведенной ему стороны и пропадает из вида, Шерлок бежит обратно к такси.

— Похоже, мы задержимся немного дольше, чем думали, — говорит он водителю, передавая через окошко плату за проезд. — Мы возьмем другое, когда будем готовы.

— Уверены? — спрашивает таксист, с сомнением глядя в ту сторону, куда ушел Джон.

— Да, определенно. Ненадолго задержимся.

Таксист пожимает плечами и заводит машину. Через несколько мгновений Джон возвращается, огибая здание, и бросается бежать, увидев задние огни такси.

— Эй!

Шерлок шагает навстречу подбегающему Джону.

— Я сказал ему ждать!

— А я сказал, что в этом нет необходимости. Мы найдем другое, когда закончим здесь.

— Черт возьми, Шерлок!

— Это место ощущается знакомым, Джон. Это как воспоминание на самом краю моего сознания, и я близок к тому, чтобы ухватиться за него. Нам нужно зайти внутрь.

— Ситуация достаточно плоха и без того, чтобы нас двоих арестовали за взлом с проникновением. Если то, что мы там найдем, связано с... с тем, что _случилось_ с тобой в последние несколько дней…

Без какого-либо предупреждения невыносимая боль молнией пронзает голову Шерлока. Он не может удержаться от крика, прижимая пальцы к вискам в тщетной попытке прервать агонию.

Он чувствует руки Джона на своих плечах, слышит зовущий его панический голос, но реальность ускользает, окружающее отдаляется.

_Он снова кричит, слезы текут по лицу. Пламя приближается, комната поглощена преисподней. Он на мгновение замирает у двери, наблюдая, как загораются простыни на кровати. Он дергает и крутит дверную ручку._

_— Майкрофт!_

_Эвр стоит перед ним: он видит только сверлящие холодные, лишенные эмоций глаза и подпрыгивающие хвостики на голове._

_— Тебе нужно поиграть со мной, — говорит она, но это как будто огонь говорит с ним, а не маленькая девочка, слова ревут и потрескивают. — Ему нужно домой._

_Виктор сердито оглядывается и топает к берегу с мечом в руке. Плача._

_Внезапно пламя исчезает, и на кровати оказывается любимая мягкая игрушка — это неправильно, потому что воспоминание не может быть из того же самого дня. Обугленные мокрые остатки мягкого желто-черного меха, бывшего когда-то пчелой, подаренной ему бабушкой, когда он родился. Это угроза._

_Он смотрит, как Майкрофт расхаживает перед родителями; каким-то образом он оказался внизу._

_Мать обхватила голову руками, отец повернулся к ней спиной и уставился в ревущий камин._

_— Она манипулирует тобой! — настаивает Майкрофт, и вместо своего взрослого брата Шерлок видит Майкрофта одиннадцатилетним ребенком. Он вернулся домой из школы после исчезновения Виктора._

_Раздаются крики, папа в ярости._

_— Они придут за ним вечером, вот и все! Так будет безопаснее для всех нас._

_Шерлок не может разобрать других слов. Майкрофт слегка оборачивается и видит на лестнице Шерлока. Они долго смотрят друг другу в глаза, прежде чем Шерлок убегает в свою спальню._

_Он захлопывает за собой дверь и с ужасом видит, что вернулся в огненную бурю. Дверь за ним заперта. Пламя приближается. От горячего воздуха дерет горло. Он не может кричать. Он не может дышать. Он не может…_

— Шерлок? Шерлок, ты меня слышишь? — рука на его лице, большой палец настойчиво поглаживает щеку. — Открой глаза. Давай, Шерлок, открой глаза, — голос у Джона властный, но отчаянный. Он вдыхает запах шампуня Джона, когда тот наклоняется ближе, прислушиваясь к дыханию Шерлока.

Шерлок, наконец, находит в себе силы повиноваться.

— О боже, о слава богу, — выдыхает Джон, когда Шерлок, наконец, открывает глаза, морщась от яркого синего неба. Он лежит на спине с колотящимся сердцем, трава щекочет ладони.

— Ты знаешь, где ты? — спрашивает Джон, внимательно разглядывая Шерлока, наклонившись поближе, вглядываясь в зрачки. — Шерлок?! Ты меня слышишь?

Шерлок сглатывает, пытаясь стряхнуть смятение, паутиной облепившее способность мыслить ясно.

— Что случилось?

— Ты схватился за голову и закричал, как будто тебе было больно, а потом потерял сознание, — говорит Джон, нащупывая на запястье пульс Шерлока. — Я едва успел поймать тебя, чтобы ты не разбил голову обо что-нибудь. Иисусе, — он дышит так как будто бежал наперегонки. — Ты помнишь, где мы находимся?

— Адрес из газеты, которую мы нашли в машине Даррена Мейтера, — без колебаний отвечает Шерлок, затем пытается сесть, но тут же чувствует крепкие руки на плечах.

— Не-а. Лежи спокойно, — велит Джон. — Что последнее ты помнишь?

Шерлок уступает и позволяет Джону помочь лечь на спину; у него кружится голова, так что идея встать не кажется заманчивой.

— Такси уехало.

По лицу Джона пробегает тень.

— Да, чертовски хорошая работа. Если бы я не согласился на эту чепуху, мы бы уже были в неотложке, когда это случилось. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Шерлок пытается сосредоточиться, но щупальца воспоминаний не отпускают, угрожая затащить его внутрь. Они пугают, и ему нужен Джон, чтобы удержаться в настоящем. Он изо всех сил пытается переложить образы и звуки, мелькающие в его голове, на слова.

— Я был... я снова был ребенком... Эвр и огонь, я был в ловушке... это было настолько реально.

— Есть участки мозга, которые могут вызывать галлюцинации во время приступов, — хмурится Джон. — Я помню пациентов с курса нейрохирургии, которые даже вспоминали свои сны после произошедшего.

— Нет, это было _воспоминание,_ Джон, я уверен. Это было на самом деле. И у меня не было приступа, ведь так?

— Мы не можем этого знать без ЭЭГ2 и исключения других признаков. Ты действительно потерял сознание, и не все клонические судорги3 имеют тонические симптомы4. Возможно, это было что-то на подобии абсанса5.

— У меня нет эпилепсии. И разве головные боли должны быть после приступа, а не до него?

— Вот поэтому нам нужно проверить, чтобы исключить подобное.

— Например, что?

— Именно это и должен сказать тебе невролог, Шерлок.

— Сейчас я в порядке.

Джон роется в кармане в поисках мобильного.

— Ты, определенно, не в порядке. Ты просто совершенно неожиданно потерял сознание и пережил какое-то значительное мозговое событие. Мы едем в больницу. _Сейчас._

Джон быстро набирает подряд три цифры, и Шерлок понимает, что спорить бесполезно. Кроме того, от разговоров у него еще больше кружится голова.

— Это доктор Джон Ватсон, по Хоксмур-Роуд в Милбери. Мне нужен транспорт с синими светом6 для пациента в ближайшую неотложку для серьезного неврологического обследования. Тридцатисемилетний мужчина, не имеющий в анамнезе никаких неврологических заболеваний. У него была серия подозрительных приступов и амнезия. Никаких речевых затруднений или нарушений двигательных функций я не вижу. Очень короткая головная боль молниеносного типа перед потерей сознания.

Джон хмурится, слушая диспетчера.

— Сейчас очнулся и бодрствует, зрачки симметричны и реагируют на свет, дыхание нормальное…

Он еще немного слушает, потом обращается к Шерлоку:

— Есть боль в груди?

— Нет.

— Нет, боли в груди нет, — передает диспетчеру Джон. Пауза. — Тошнота?

На этот раз Шерлок снова пытается сесть, отталкивая руки Джона и избегая ответа на вопрос.

— **Я в порядке,** — он сглатывает желчь, которая грозит подступить к горлу.

Джон бросает на него взгляд, способный дважды заморозить ад, но неохотно помогает Шерлоку сесть, зажав телефон между ухом и плечом.

— Перпендикулярная улица? — он оглядывается, прищурившись, на столб с указателем улиц, стоящий на углу в отдалении.

— Не двигайся, — приказывает он и быстро бежит к углу улицы. Больше времени Шерлоку и не нужно. Он без проблем вскакивает на ноги, радуясь, что мысли проясняются, и головокружение становится терпимым.

— Черт возьми, Шерлок! — кричит Джон ему в спину, когда тот шагает к двери.

— Это не взлом с проникновение, если у нас есть ключи, — небрежно говорит он.

— Это даже отдаленно не верно, — закипает Джон. — Они скоро будут здесь, мы должны остаться и подождать.

Ключей на кольце не так уж много, и Шерлоку везет со второй попытки. Дверь открывается, показывая длинную лестницу, естественный свет льется из окон наверху. Шерлок медленно ступает на маленькую лестничную площадку, начиная подниматься по лестнице, но Джон бросается вперед, прежде чем тот успевает уйти далеко, и хватает его за руку.

— Ты зашел слишком далеко. Скорая уже в пути, тебе нужно сесть со мной на тротуаре, пока она не приедет.

— Как только приедет полиция, они тут все заполонят, и я уже не смогу на это взглянуть, — дверь захлопывается за Джоном, когда он ловит взгляд Шерлока. Дверная ручка снаружи выполнена из латуни в старинном стиле, украшена витиеватыми розетками. И... чем-то еще. — Что ж. Возможно, они позволят мне увидеть фотографии, представленные в качестве улик на слушании моего дела, — мрачно добавляет Шерлок, и Джон поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть.

— Господи, это...

— Кровь, да. Я думаю, что мало шансов на успех, чтобы предположить, что мои отпечатки пальцев могут быть где-то там.

На этот раз, когда Шерлок начинает подниматься по лестнице, Джон выражает свой протест по-другому. Не говоря ни слова, он останавливает Шерлока и делает шаг вперед, беря инициативу на себя.

Они бесшумно поднимаются по ступенькам, обнаруживая наверху тихую затхлую арт-студию. Утреннее солнце льется сквозь большие стеклянные окна вдоль передней стены, омывая комнату теплым светом. Легко различить силуэты мольбертов, на многих стоит что-то похожее на картины. Джон щурится, пока глаза привыкают к темноте.

Тем не менее, похоже этого достаточно, чтобы Шерлок что-то вспомнил, медленно поворачиваясь и оглядывая пространство.

— Я помню это, — бормочет он. — Ну, не совсем так, но это кажется знакомым, чтобы быть простым совпадением.

— Думаешь, ты был тут раньше?

— Возможно.

— Шерлок, дежавю может быть симптомом опухоли лобной доли…

— _Замолчи_ и дай мне подумать!

Они находят выключатель рядом с лестницей и, наконец, могут лучше разглядеть это место. Комната заполнена полотнами всех размеров, некоторые стоят на мольбертах, другие сложены вдоль стен. Радужные брызги акриловой краски рассыпаны по полу, как конфетти. Брошенные кисти и палитры лежат на столах и табуретках.

— Господи, — говорит Джон, когда они видят картины. С болезненным изумлением он разглядывает одну из них, полную страданий кричащую мужскую фигуру, отрывающую себе лицо. — Как будто из фильма ужасов, — плоть, мускулы и сухожилия пугающе реалистично отрываются от костей яркими красками. Фон прорезан широкими яростными штрихами черного, белого и красного.

Шерлок подходит к другому мольберту, потом к следующему.

— Они все одинаковые, — говорит он, и Джон оглядывается, убеждаясь в его правоте. По меньшей мере пятнадцать почти идентичных вариаций картины разбросаны по всей студии, отличаясь только размером холста.

Они оба поворачиваются к окнам, услышав внезапно раздавшийся вдалеке вой сирен, несомненно, направляющийся к ним.

Джон поворачивается к лестнице, чтобы предложить им спуститься вниз, но тут его нога цепляется за ткань. Груда знакомой темной шерсти с ярко-красной петлицей, которую Джон видит каждый день.

— Шерлок, это же твое…

И тогда они видят это. Огромная черновато-бордовая лужа среди акриловых брызг, заканчивающаяся у самого пальто. Кое-где она еще влажно блестит.

Они следуют вдоль пятна к источнику. Спрятанное за верстаком и рулонами холста, лежит тело весьма мертвого человека. Засохшая кровь окружает зияющую рану на его шее. Рядом с рукой лежит окровавленный складной нож.

— Даррен Мейтер, я полагаю, — тяжело вздыхает Шерлок.

Сирены воют чуть дальше по улице. Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту, а в эти дни в Лондоне, на вызов в муниципальные районы, скорую сопровождает полиция.

— Нам нужно выйти наружу, — во взгляде Шерлока — паника. — Если они увидят, что мы выходим отсюда, как только найдут его…

Джон хватает его за руку, и они идут к лестнице. Когда они спускаются, Джон достает мобильный телефон и быстро набирает номер.

— Лестрейд? Кое-что случилось. Да, это касается Шерлока. Ты можешь встретить нас в неотложке королевского госпиталя Кларингдона?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Джентрифика́ция (англ. gentrification) — реконструкция (ревитализация) пришедших в упадок городских кварталов путем благоустройства и последующего привлечения более состоятельных жителей. В результате джентрификации происходит повышение среднего уровня доходов населения района за счет замены жителей с низкими доходами на более состоятельных.
> 
> 2 — ЭЭГ — Электроэнцефалограмма (ЭЭГ) (от др.-греч. ἥλεκτρον — янтарь, ἐγκέφαλος — головной мозг и γραμμα — запись) — графическое изображение сложного колебательного электрического процесса, который регистрируется при помощи электроэнцефалографа при размещении его электродов на мозге или поверхности скальпа, результат электрической суммации и фильтрации элементарных процессов в нейронах.
> 
> 3 — Клонические судороги / спазмы — синхронные толчкообразные сокращения мышц, чередующиеся с расслаблением.
> 
> 4 — Тонические спазмы — длительное напряжение мышц; спазмы клонические — синхронные толчкообразные сокращения мышц, чередующиеся с расслаблением.
> 
> 5 — Абсанс или малый эпилептический припадок — простой (типичный) абсанс длится в среднем от 10 до 20 секунд, сопровождается отсутствующим взглядом, который по ошибке можно принять за потерю внимания. Заканчивается приступ без признаков дезориентации, головной боли или сонливости. 
> 
> 6 — Транспорт с синим светом (анг. blue light transport) — корректное звучание — аварийные службы с синим светом — популярный термин для аварийных служб (полиция, пожарные службы, аварийно-спасательные службы) в Великобритании и других странах, которым в случае чрезвычайной ситуации разрешается включать проблесковые синие огни, указывающие на приоритет движения перед другими автомобилистами.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На данный момент это все ранее переведенные части. Как только я закончу переводить главу "Энигмы" — возьмусь за продолжение этого фика.
> 
> Пы.Сы.: Кто-нибудь заметил пасхалку?:)
> 
> Благодарность за консультацию - The_Greatest_Barrister!

Полиции не требуется много времени, чтобы добраться до Хоксмур-Роуд. Шерлок беспокойно сидит в задней части машины скорой помощи, не отвлекаясь на парамедика, оценивающего его состояние, наблюдая, как Джон разговаривает со следователями. От визита в больницу никуда не деться, и, к разочарованию Шерлока, ему поставили капельницу для внутривенного вливания. По крайней мере, он избавлен от необходимости надевать нелепую, вызывающую клаустрофобию кислородную маску.

Он не солгал, когда сказал Джону, что беспокоится о своем здоровье, но разочарование из-за того, что его отстранили от расследования случившегося, перевешивает беспокойство. И если он начнет беспокоиться о том, _почему_ не может думать и обо всех ужасных возможностях, изложенных Джоном... Что ж, это не решит дело, а только отвлечет, пока он действительно не станет бесполезным. В своем нынешнем состоянии он не может дедуцировать, не может вспомнить и не может связать мысли воедино, чтобы понять смысл всего этого. Это ужасает, и может захлестнуть его, если он позволит, но на это нет времени. Человек мертв, и Шерлок знает, что он — очевидный подозреваемый.

Бесконечный парад мигающих синих огней, когда на место происшествия прибывает все больше полицейских и криминалистов, вызывает у него головную боль. Он пытается закрыть глаза и вспомнить все, что произошло после того ужина на Бейкер-стрит несколько дней назад, но все, что он видит, — это вспышки картинок: его сестра, Майкрофт и родители, поместье Месгрейв и Виктор. Как бы ему ни хотелось погнаться за этим белым кроликом, он знает, что это не приведет его к информации о Даррене Мейтере. Он отталкивает все это прочь, но остальная часть сознания ужасающе пуста.

Спустя бог знает сколько времени Джон наконец ныряет под недавно натянутую полицейскую ленту и направляется к задней части машины скорой помощи, и Шерлок благодарен ему за знакомое присутствие. Джон решительно и непреклонно оглядывает картину с мрачным и каменным выражением на лице, с прямой осанкой и со сжатыми кулаками. Очевидно, он возвращается со своего первого сражения, готовясь к большой войне. Шерлок может сказать, что он выиграл этот раунд, хоть и с трудом.

Джон кивает парамедику и садится на край каталки.

— Полиция хочет задать тебе несколько вопросов, но я настоял, чтобы сначала мы отправились в больницу. Они не будут допрашивать, пока тебя не осмотрят врачи.

— Ты имеешь ввиду, только в присутствии моего адвоката?

— Шерлок, я отказываюсь верить, что ты ответственен за смерть этого человека.

— Я проснулся весь в крови _в его_ _квартире_ , Джон. Я не помню, где был и что делал последние два дня. У меня были ключи от его _дома и машины_ , а пальто лежало в мастерской _рядом с телом_. И я не могу... — он хватает себя за волосы и издает вопль отчаяния. — Я _не могу думать!_ Я не могу дедуцировать, я ничего не могу... вспомнить. Я не могу доказать свою невиновность, так что даже я начинаю сомневаться, действительно ли я так невиновен, как ты, похоже, уверен.

Джон цыкает зубом и кивает, щурясь на дорогу, а потом снова смотрит на Шерлока.

— Ты прав, это выглядит не очень хорошо, — мрачно соглашается он. — Но я знаю тебя гораздо лучше.

Их прерывают прежде, чем Шерлок успевает ответить; к ним подходит полицейский в штатском, явно решивший заняться Шерлоком. Отвращение и презрение буквально стекает с него, когда он представляется как детектив-инспектор Майкл МакВей.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Холмс? — спрашивает детектив-инспектор, хотя совершенно очевидно, что его нисколько не волнует самочувствие Шерлока.

Они попросили Лестрейда встретиться с ними в больнице, о чем Шерлок теперь очень сожалеет. Он настороженно смотрит на офицера.

— Я в некотором... замешательстве.

— Ваш бойфренд говорит, что у вас какие-то припадки, — покровительственно говорит МакВей.

Рядом с Шерлоком Джон с вызовом вздергивает подбородок.

— Он говорит, что один припадок у вас был прямо тут на тротуаре, — добавляет МакВей.

— Это вопрос, или мы можем идти? — в сердцах спрашивает Джон.

— Что вы делали в студии мистера Мейтера?

— Пытался собрать воедино недостающие воспоминания за последние несколько дней.

— Получилось?

— Нет.

— Ни единого воспоминания о том, что произошло в том здании?

— Нет.

— И ни единого воспоминания о том, как вы оказались в его квартире в Ислингтоне?

— Нет.

— Мистер Холмс, вы знали Даррена Мейтера?

— Я не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь встречался с ним.

— Итак, вы хотите сказать, что впервые увидели мистера Мейтера, когда воспользовались _его_ ключами, чтобы проникнуть в _его_ художественную студию, где нашли его тело.

— Да.

— В студии полно улик, в том числе множество отпечатков пальцев с кровью. Мы собираемся проверить эти отпечатки, и я думаю, что мы все знаем, с чьими отпечатками они совпадут. Так что сейчас самое подходящее время сказать мне, есть ли что-нибудь еще, что, по-вашему, я должен знать?

Шерлок качает головой.

— Хорошо, Мистер Холмс, — едва не закатывает глаза МакВей. — Нам нужно, чтобы вы приехали в участок и ответили еще на несколько вопросов.

— Единственное место, куда мы поедем, — это больница, — требует Джон, складывая руки на груди.

— Конечно, — снисходительно говорит МакВей Джону. — Но как только они выяснят, что вызывает эту невероятно удобную амнезию, он поедет со мной в участок.

________________________________________

Они проводят четыре часа в отделении неотложной помощи. Похоже, день будет долгим — Шерлока сразу же по прибытии забирают на обследование, в то время как Джон обещает ввести ошеломленного Лестрейда в курс дела. Детектива вызывают обратно еще до возвращения Шерлока с сообщением о прорыве в расследовании убийства, которое он ведет, так что Джон скрипит зубами и тратит время на то, чтобы проинформировать Майкрофта. Неудивительно, что старший Холмс уже знает о ситуации от своих подчиненных и обещает связаться со своим лучшим адвокатом, чтобы он занялся делом Шерлока.

МакВей послал констебля, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок не сбежит, но поскольку его еще не арестовали, ничто не мешает Джону быть у его кровати, и он остается на все время их пребывания в неотложке. Хотя занавеска и задернута, они знают, что офицер находится рядом, снаружи, и Шерлок чувствует напряжение, исходящее от Джона из-за этого.

Они избегают говорить о текущей ситуации, чтобы кто-нибудь не подслушал. Исключение — редкие вопросы Джона, которые выдергивают Шерлока из пустого лабиринта, в который превратился его разум.

То, что начинается с «Как ты себя чувствуешь?» или «Тебе что-нибудь нужно?» превращается в «Ты что-нибудь вспоминаешь?» и наконец в «Ты помнишь что-нибудь из того, что происходило с момента твоего ухода, что могло бы подсказать нам, куда ты пошел? В конце концов, похоже, ты запланировал алиби».

Шерлок не всегда хорошо разбирается в людях, но даже он может уловить намек на горечь в последних словах. Джон наклонился вперед в своем кресле, упершись локтями в колени и низко опустив голову.

— Джон, прости, что не рассказал тебе что бы я ни планировал…

— Мы не должны были что-то скрывать друг от друга. Ты и я, мы должны были оставить все это в прошлом, — говорит Джон напряженным голосом. — Я выполнил свою часть.

— Я знаю, — соглашается Шерлок, отводя взгляд.

Джон поворачивается и смотрит на него с выражением боли на лице.

— Это не только для меня, Шерлок. Рози... она уже достаточно взрослая... если с тобой что-то случится, это повлияет и на нее.

— Тогда, боюсь, я уже причинил ей боль.

— Ты не убивал этого человека, Шерлок, — качает головой Джон и тяжело вздыхает. — Мне все равно, что я должен сделать, чтобы доказать это, но я знаю: ты этого не делал.

— Но почему я не предотвратил его? Это убийство не было бы первым, которое я старался не допустить, — усмехается он.

Прежде чем Джон может ответить, медсестра прерывает их для проверки жизненных показателей, с результатами КТ в палату заглядывает врач: все совершенно в порядке. Шерлок с глухой покорностью наблюдает, как Джон допрашивает врача — старого, измученного человека, приближающегося к пенсионному возрасту, чье взаимодействие с Шерлоком было довольно безучастным, даже бесцеремонным.

Доктор уходит, неохотно согласившись на МРТ, и Джон с сердитым ворчанием садится на стул рядом с кроватью.

— Они обязаны — давали клятву Гиппократа — относиться к тебе так же, как и ко всем остальным здесь, — ворчит Джон. — Этот чертов констебль, стоя там, заставляет людей думать, что ты опасен и виновен. Господи. Тебя даже ни в чем не обвинили.

Невысказанное «пока» повисло между ними. Шерлок не возражает, зная, что бессмысленно вступать в спор с Джоном, когда тот так раздражен. Но он беспокоится, что в этом может быть крупица правды. Что если он опасен и не знает об этом?

У Джона звонит телефон — на экране фотография миссис Хадсон. Прием мобильной сети недостаточен, и Джон выходит в поисках лучшего приема, бормоча:

— Я буду неподалеку.

Через несколько минут он возвращается к кровати Шерлока мрачным.

— Миссис Ха сегодня будет присматривать за Рози с Гарри на подхвате.

— Что ты ей сказал?

— Только то, что мы оказались втянуты в важное расследование убийства.

Шерлок поднимает в удивлении бровь.

— Ну, технически я не соврал, но и не мог сказать ей правду, — настаивает Джон. — Во всяком случае, пока мы сами ее не узнаем. И уж точно не по телефону.

Шерлок кивает, вздыхает и разочарованно осматривает на себя. Капельница и пульсоксиметр. Грязная больничная рубашка. Его память все еще удручающе пуста, а в мыслях туман. Шансы, что в ближайшее время он снова увидит миссис Хадсон, Рози или Бейкер-стрит кажутся ничтожными. Скоро его и с Джоном разлучат. Грудь на мгновение болезненно сжимается под тяжестью осознания, и он тут же выбрасывает мысль из головы. Сейчас ему не стоит проявлять эмоции, он и так уже скомпрометирован во многих отношениях. Если он позволит чувствам поглотить себя - это сделает его совершенно бесполезным.

В конце концов, гораздо более точная МРТ не показывает каких-либо патологий, которые могли бы объяснить амнезию Шерлока или потерю сознания в Милбери. Это странное чувство - облегчение от отсутствия опухоли, инсульта, аневризмы, артериовенозной мальформации1 или любой очевидной травмы головы, но также и разочарование от отсутствия ответов.

Шерлок чувствует, как растет напряжение и беспокойство Джона, как он искоса поглядывает на Шерлока, как ястреб, ожидающий очередного приступа. Джон уже поспорил с врачом неотложки, настаивая на том, что ЭЭГ обоснована, но в ответ получал, что они ожидают результатов анализа крови, прежде чем закажут какие-либо другие тесты. Теперь, когда сканирование оказалось бесполезным, фокус, похоже, сместился на фармакологию, поскольку Шерлок до сих пор не демонстрировал никаких явных симптомов, указывающих на эпилептическую активность. Вопросы задаются, повторяются, затем повторяются еще несколько раз — об употреблении наркотиков, о _тусовках_ , — и Шерлок отвечает с нарастающим раздражением. Он начинает жалеть, что позволил Джону привезти себя сюда.

Доктор снова возвращается к кровати Шерлока, на этот раз с самодовольным видом, подтверждающим его правоту. Он с размаху отдергивает занавеску и поворачивается, чтобы обменяться взглядом с констеблем, прежде чем снова задернуть за собой занавеску. Он обращается к пациенту, игнорируя военного врача, достававшего его все утро.

— Мистер Холмс, ваш анализ крови дал положительный результат на следы кетамина.

Шерлок чувствует, как сердце уходит в пятки. Кетамин является местным обезволивающим2 с известными галлюциногенными свойствами, а также прочно обосновался в роли тусовочного наркотика. Он его принял и не может этого вспомнить? Почему он выбрал кетамин, если он никогда не был в диапазоне его наркотиков?

Джон будет в ярости, если этим все объяснится. Все шло так хорошо... Они жили такой спокойной и счастливой жизнью с тех пор, как год назад Джон и Рози вернулись в 221Б. Вечерами занимаясь тихими расследованиями. Он не испытывал тяги с тех пор, как завязал после дела Калвертона Смита. Шерлок так много работал, чтобы снова завоевать доверие Джона, восстановить их отношения из руин, и он мог сказать, что Джон делает все возможное со своей стороны, чтобы возместить причиненный ущерб. Шерлоку нравилось рассказывать Рози о мире, водить ее по городу, на детские площадки и в зоопарк... Проводить тихие вечера за чтением или просмотром телепередач с Джоном, когда Рози укладывали спать... Все это придавало жизни смысл, о котором Шерлок и не подозревал. Все, что он принимал из медикаментов в последнее время, — это «Ибупрофен»3 или поставляемый Майкрофтом «Гранисетрон»4 во время сумбурных полетов на вертолете в Шерринфорд. Он никогда добровольно бы не принял ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающее то, что глотают для получения удовольствия. Шерлок в этом абсолютно уверен — он не стал бы подвергать опасности свою домашнюю жизнь теперь, когда она наконец стала именно такой, как он мечтал с тех пор, как оставил Джона.

Он снова бросает взгляд на руки, чтобы удостовериться, но собственный осмотр, так же, как и медосмотр, проведенный менее часа назад, дает один и тот же результат — ничего. Никаких новых следов от уколов.

Теперь он замечает, что Джон смотрит на него, нахмурив брови. В его глазах мелькает огонек от ощущения предательства, но как только они встречаются взглядами, он, похоже, решает, что Шерлок больше не употребляет. Эта доля секунды доверия... Они так долго работали над этим.

И все же Шерлок слегка вздрагивает, когда Джон мрачно поворачивается к другому доктору.

— Еще какие-нибудь наркотики? Кокаин? Героин?

Глазами доктор изучает отчет и качает головой.

— Нет, ничего подобного. Токсикологический анализ на опиоиды и бензодиазепины5 отрицательный.

— Что насчет…

— Посмотрите сами, — ворчит он, протягивая Джону результаты анализов крови. Пробежав глазами, он отдает распечатку Шерлоку. Это странное чтение: некоторые из обычных токсикологических анализов показали слабые положительные результаты, но дополнительное тестирование доказало: что бы их не вызвало — оно не подпадает под привычный список того, что люди используют для расслабления.

— Я не знаю некоторые из этих результатов, — хмурится Джон.

— Как и лаборатория, — подтверждает консультант неотложки. — Возможно, это экспериментальные препараты; порой они дают частичные положительные результаты. Мы ждем еще нескольких результатов для идентификации, но ничего такого, что изменило бы план лечения.

— Но если вы не знаете, что это, я уверен, дополнительные тесты…

— Остатков этих лекарств недостаточно, чтобы оправдать его пребывание здесь. Большинство из них выведется из организма в ближайшие несколько часов. Один только кетамин объясняет проблемы с памятью и даже кратковременную потерю сознания. В данный момент ему больше не грозят обмороки или потеря памяти, до тех пор, пока он чист.

— Я вас выписываю, мистер Холмс, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку, отодвигает занавеску и выходит.

В бешенстве Джон с такой силой отдергивает занавеску, что чуть не срывает ее с карниза, и вскоре подходит вплотную к доктору — их спор затихает в коридоре.

Констебль, наблюдающий за происходящим, заканчивает телефонный разговор, встает со своего места и подходит к Шерлоку.

________________________________________

Комната для допросов холодная и обветшалая. Светлая серо-зеленая краска облупилась на стенах, над металлическим столом и стульями висит одинокая лампочка. Близится вечер, но сквозь маленькое окошко под потолком в комнату проникает достаточно света, хорошо освещая темные углы. Стена, на которую смотрит Шерлок, в основном состоит из полупрозрачного зеркального стекла, и он знает, что за ним наблюдают. Трудно сказать, как долго он ждал, кажется, вечность, но он понимает, что все это часть их тактики — выбить его из колеи. Заставить его вариться в чувстве вины, позволить напряжению копиться внутри, пока не одолеет тревога.

Он бывал в таких комнатах бесчисленное множество раз, но редко в нынешнем качестве. Обычно он — один из тех, кто стоит по _другую_ сторону зеркала, наблюдая за подозреваемым в поисках странного жеста или оговорки, раскрывающих детали, о которых следствие не имело представления. Он знает, что будет дальше, и он беззащитен. У него нет алиби и нет объяснения, почему он был с Дарреном Мейтером. Теперь он знает, что полиция уже побывала в квартире этого человека и нашла там следы пребывания Шерлока. Но и он ничего не скрывает, потому что скрывать нечего. Невозможно утаить то, чего не помнишь.

Шерлок ничего не чувствует, когда МакВей наконец входит с папкой и бумажным пакетом. Он знает, что его ждет, и овладевшая им беспомощность ведет к безрассудному принятию своей судьбы.

МакВей улыбается ему, явно разыгрывая самодовольство, чтобы еще больше понервировать Шерлока. Кладет бумажный пакет на стол.

Шерлок смотрит на пакет, потом на МакВея, но ничего не говорит.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Холмс? Время, проведенное в больнице, помогло вам вспомнить что-нибудь новое?

— Нет, — отвечает Шерлок просто, без особых интонаций.

— Вы уверены? Потому что у меня есть доказательства, противоречащие тому, что вы мне рассказали.

Шерлок не шелохнулся.

— Все, что я вам сказал, это то, что я ничего не помню.

— Вы сказали, что никогда не встречались с Дарреном Мейтером и никогда раньше не были в его художественной студии.

— Я сказал, что не помню, чтобы встречался с ним или был у него в студии. Должен ли я считать, что то, чтобы у вас там ни было, доказывает, что я лжец?

— Я не говорю, что вы лжец, мистер Холмс. Ради вашего с доктором Ватсоном блага я надеюсь, что ваша амнезия реальна и что вы убили Даррена Мейтера в припадке слепого безумия.

Шерлок отказывается раздражаться.

— Что в пакете?

— Это не [мастихин](https://is.gd/8v13DP%20)6... что, по нашему предварительному судебно-медицинскому анализу, является орудием убийства. Перерезанное горло — похоже на казнь. Вы помните это, мистер Холмс?

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок без малейшего намека на разочарование. — Вы собираетесь прекратить эту нелепую игру и показать мне улики?

— Давайте, — кивает МакВей.

Шерлок протягивает руку и вытаскивает комок знакомой шелковистой белой ткани, смятой и затвердевшей от пугающего количества засохшей крови.

МакВей дает ему время обдумать это, прежде чем снова начинаются вопросы.

— На этой рубашке обнаружена одна группа крови, и она совпадает с кровью Даррена Мейтера. Это ваша рубашка, мистер Холмс?

Это бесспорно, так что Шерлок не утруждает себя скромностью или умственными рассуждениями. Он проверяет этикетку на предмет производителя и размера. Она сделана на заказ, и он легко узнает ее.

— Да.

— Не объясните мне, почему ваша рубашка залита кровью человека, которого вы якобы не знаете?

— Нет, — Шерлок бросает скомканную ткань обратно на стол и в отчаянии вскидывает руки. — Я не знаю, как... — Он стискивает зубы и делает глубокий вдох через нос. — Я _ничего_ не могу объяснить, потому что _не помню!_

МакВей моргает, потом качает головой и достает наручники.

— Мистер Холмс, вы арестованы за убийство Даррена Мейтера. Вы не обязаны ничего говорить. Но ваша линия защиты может пострадать, если при допросе вы не упомянете факты, на которые впоследствии собираетесь ссылаться в суде. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано как доказательство7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Артериовенозная мальформация (АВМ) — врожденная сосудистая патология. Представляет из себя клубок беспорядочным образом переплетенных сосудов, расположенных в головном мозге. Эти сосуды имеют более тонкую стенку, чем должны иметь в норме, поэтому могут разорваться.
> 
> Наиболее частые клинические проявления АВМ: разрыв мальформации с формированием внутричерепного кровоизлияния; судорожные припадки; головная боль.
> 
> Клинически кровоизлияние проявляется внезапно развившейся очень интенсивной головной болью, нарушением сознания, слабостью и потерей чувствительности в руках и ногах.
> 
> 2 — Кетамин — NMDA-антагонист, применяется в качестве средства для наркоза в медицине и ветеринарии. Реже используется как обезболивающее (прежде всего в экстренной медицине и у пациентов с противопоказаниями к применению опиоидных и барбитуратных анальгетиков) и для лечения бронхоспазма.
> 
> 3 — Ибупрофен — лекарственное средство, нестероидный противовоспалительный препарат из группы производных пропионовой кислоты, обладает болеутоляющим и жаропонижающим действием. Общие побочные эффекты включают изжогу и сыпь.
> 
> 4 — Гранисетрон (англ. Granisetrone) — лекарственное средство, применяемое при профилактике и лечении тошноты и рвоты при химиотерапии цитостатиками у взрослых и детей старше 2 лет; при проведении лучевой терапии у взрослых; для лечения послеоперационной тошноты и рвоты у взрослых.
> 
> 5 — Бензодиазепи́ны — класс психоактивных веществ со снотворным, седативным, анксиолитическим, миорелаксирующим и противосудорожным эффектами. Многие из них являются транквилизаторами, некоторые используются как снотворные средства. 
> 
> 6 — Мастихи́н — специальный инструмент, использующийся в масляной живописи для смешивания или удаления незасохших остатков красок, очистки палитры или нанесения густой краски на холст. Иногда мастихин употребляется вместо кисти для создания живописного произведения, нанесения краски ровным слоем или рельефными мазками.
> 
> 7 — Согласно ст. 28 Закона Великобритании «О полиции и доказательствах по уголовным делам» от 1984 года, сотрудник полиции обязан уведомить арестованного о его аресте в момент ареста или при первой практически целесообразной возможности, например, в автомобиле или при покидании места операции. После такого уведомления в соответствии с подзаконными процессуальными правилами разделом C ст. 10.1 и 10.2, руководствуясь разделом G ст. 3 (арест, не связанный с подозрением в террористической деятельности) сотрудники полиции обязаны вынести предостережение о правах арестованного. Текст уведомления всегда одинаков и произносится при каждом формальном общении сотрудников полиции и арестованного: при аресте, допросе, повторном допросе или очной ставке. 
> 
> Текст уведомления:
> 
> Вы не обязаны ничего говорить. Но ваша линия защиты может пострадать, если при допросе вы не упомянете факты, на которые впоследствии собираетесь ссылаться в суде. Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано как доказательство.
> 
> You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. 
> 
> Более того, после ареста и доставления в полицейский участок, после проверки законности ареста сержантом КПЗ, задержанному еще раз разъясняются права и правила содержания под стражей и удовлетворенность предоставленными основаниями для предварительного заключения под стражу, после чего ему выдается памятка в формате А4 на любом языке, на котором он говорит. В данной памятке содержатся все права и советы арестованному, включая право на уведомление третьей стороны о его/ее аресте и праве на консультацию со своим солиситором, то есть адвокатом. Если таковой отсутствует, то обязательно разъяснение, что будет предоставлен независимый дежурный адвокат.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу всех, кто разбирается в медицинских терминах и диагнозах (если таковые есть) сообщить, если вдруг я что-то не корректно передала. Я, увы, не медик, от слова совсем. Спасибо!

Джон в ярости. Увидев, как офицер выводит Шерлока из больницы без наручников, и сажает на заднее сидение полицейской машины, он тратит слишком много времени, пытаясь поймать такси, чтобы последовать за ним. К тому времени, как он добирается до участка, Шерлока уже забрали, и все, что он может сделать — ждать.

В главном вестибюле полицейского участка стоит большая деревянная стойка регистрации, окруженная защитным стеклом, за которым работают констебли. Грязное и устаревшее, очевидно не ремонтируемое с момента постройки здание, в середине 90-х. Крапчатый линолеум на полу изношен и деформирован, выдавая наиболее распространенные схемы движения в вестибюле и отзываясь эхом на каждый шаг. Все покрыто патиной въевшейся грязи.

Джону приказано ожидать на жесткой, исцарапанной деревянной скамье возле двери. Он не осознает, что вокруг приходят и уходят полицейские и горожане. Вместо этого его ошеломленный разум цепляется за флуоресцентную лампу, мигающую в сводящим с ума произвольном порядке. Почему-то это кажется уместным.

Вскоре, в участок прибывает Майкрофт, на краткий миг выглядя нехарактерно человечным, взволнованный от беспокойства, потом он замечает Джона, и его каменный фасад возвращается на место.

— Где адвокат? — говорит Джон вместо приветствия. — Они забрали Шерлока на допрос, и он один.

На лице Майкрофта появляется выражение, как перед бурей.

— Сломался на обочине дороги, когда ехал из Бирмингема. Был вне зоны действия мобильной сети, пока не зашел в придорожное кафе.

У Джона отвисает челюсть.

— Ты не послал за ним машину?

— Если бы я послал машину, это удвоило бы время в пути, — более многозначительное, чем обычно вздергивает подбородок Майкрофт, смотря на Джона сверху вниз. — Я подсчитал, что он доберется сюда гораздо быстрее, если он поедет на собственной машине. Из-за непредвиденных и непредсказуемых обстоятельств я... _ошибся_. Как бы то ни было, его забрали с заправочной станции и сейчас он в пути.

Джон качает головой в разочарованном недоумении.

— Они не станут допрашивать его без адвоката, — заверяет Майкрофт.

Джон в этом не уверен. Он не доверяет МакВею, а Шерлок ведет себя не так, как обычно. И, честно говоря, инспектор и в хороший-то день напыщенный козел среди всех полицейских, кто знает какой у него настрой сейчас.

— Будем надеяться, что нет, — соглашается Джон.

Когда адвокат, по имени Эмилио Трюдо, все-таки появляется, серьезный человек в возрасте, с грязью на оксфордах, то сразу торопится внутрь здания, перекинувшись парой слов с Майкрофтом. Джон знает, что слышал это имя в новостях, в связи с несколькими недавними громкими делами в Великобритании. Он гуглит его тайком, пока они ждут, с облегчением обнаружив, что все его недавние клиенты были оправданы.

Но Трюдо возвращается слишком рано и с мрачным выражением на лице.

— Они уже допросили его. Видимо он не просил адвоката, поэтому они действовали без него.

— Глупец! — тихо чертыхается Майкрофт.

Трюдо согласно кивает.

— Он арестован за убийство Даррена Мейтера, и будет рассматриваться вопрос об избрании меры пресечения в виде залога в одиннадцать утра. Я вернусь, чтобы помочь ему справиться с этим.

У Джона сводит желудок.

— Значит, нет никакой возможности вытащить его сегодня?

— Он проведет ночь в камере, — качает головой Трюдо. — Если завтра ему откажут в освобождении под залог, его переведут в другой следственный изолятор, где он будет дожидаться суда.

Трюдо уходит, и одна из печально известных черных машин Майкрофта увозит его во временное место жительства в Лондоне.

Джон ходит туда-сюда, желая разозлиться, сжимает и разжимает кулаки и поворачивается к Майкрофту, что-то печатающему в телефоне.

— Есть что-нибудь... _еще_ , что ты можешь сделать? — спрашивает Джон в отчаянии, надеясь, что Майкрофт поймет вопрос.

Майкрофт хмурится и чопорно прячет телефон в карман.

— Доктор Ватсон, я уже _волшебным образом отменил_ убийство Шерлоком Чарльза Магнуссена. Есть предел тому, как много я могу сделать в ситуациях, в которых постоянно оказывается мой брат, особенно теперь, когда я узнал, что средства массовой информации пронюхали об этом. Не говоря уже о множестве улик против него. На этот раз ему придется лечь в яму, которую сам же и вырыл.

— О боже... ты думаешь, это сделал он?! — хмурит брови Джон.

Майкрофт поджимает губы.

— Как ты…

— Не то чтобы он не делал такого раньше, — оборонительно и пренебрежительно говорит Майкрофт.

— Он не убивал этого человека, Майкрофт, — произносит Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Я уверен в этом. Мне все равно, что говорят улики. И с ним что-то серьезно не так, с медицинской точки зрения. Ему необходима более тщательная проверка, пока мы не выясним, что именно.

— Хотел бы я достичь того же уровня слепого оптимизма, что и вы, доктор Ватсон, но, увы, я реалист. Я помогу Шерлоку всем, чем смогу, но лучшее, что я могу сделать для брата сейчас, — это обеспечить ему наилучшую юридическую защиту. Трюдо — первоклассный адвокат, и он будет рядом, пока не закончится это дело.

К тротуару подъезжает еще одна черная машина, и Майкрофт уходит. Водитель выходит из машины и открывает ему дверцу, но Майкрофт останавливается и снова смотрит на Джона.

— Если есть другие способы, которыми я могу помочь, мои ресурсы в вашем распоряжении. Но я не могу заставить эту ситуацию исчезнуть, как бы нам обоим этого ни хотелось.

________________________________________

Уже почти половина четвертого, когда Джон стучит в двери морга в Бартсе, и он благодарен за то, что его урчащий живот затихает от запаха формальдегида. Если не считать выпитого дрянного кофе в больнице, он сегодня вообще ничего не ел.

Молли ожидает его, приветствуя грустной улыбкой. Он ввел ее в курс дела, так быстро, как только смог, еще в больнице.

— Как он там? — спрашивает она, убирая прядь волос за ухо.

— Он... застрял, — вздыхает Джон. — Недоволен. Растерян. Но держится.

Молли кивает, но смотрит с сомнением.

— А ты?

— Я... нет, — признается Джон, проводя рукой по волосам. — Он не мог убить этого человека, Молли. Что-то с ним происходит с медицинской точки зрения, я не знаю, что именно. Все снимки в больнице ничего не показали, но он не в себе. Он говорит, что не может думать, не может дедуцировать... Я никогда не видел его таким. И он так быстро потерял сознание на улице, — я подумал, что у него аневризма. Что-то происходит, и я никак не могу понять, что именно, — вздыхает Джон, качая головой. — Я боюсь, что это убьет его прежде, чем я доберусь до сути. В крови были обнаружены неизвестные химические вещества, и я уверен, что они имеют к этому какое-то отношение. И еще один признак того, что он не в себе — он даже не казался заинтересованным всем этим.

— Ну, я только что получила доступ к отчету по взятой крови Даррена Мейтера, — говорит Молли, вручая Джону результаты лабораторных анализов. — Может быть, он приведет к каким-то ответам. В его анализе тоже были какие-то странные вещества.

Джон бегло просматривает отчет и вытаскивает экземпляр Шерлока из лаборатории для сравнения.

— «Лизергохэкстомидат»? — спрашивает он, хмуро глядя на незнакомый препарат из списка Даррена Мейтера. При дальнейшем осмотре химический состав, насколько он может судить, идентичен неизвестным вещам, найденным в токсикологическом анализе Шерлока.

— Я тоже никогда о нем не слышала, — кивает Молли. — Я поискала про него до твоего прихода, но ничего не нашла.

— Ты можешь получить доступ к остальной части отчета коронера? Мне интересно, есть ли на теле Даррена Мэйтера место, куда могли быть введены наркотики.

— Его еще нет, — качает она головой. — Возможно, с ним еще работают, — добавляет Молли, глядя на часы. — Хотя стоит позвонить.

— Было бы здорово, — говорит Джон, и новая волна усталости накрывает его с головой. Пробуждение в четыре утра ощущается как год назад.

Он тяжело осел на металлический табурет в углу комнаты, облокотившись на стол и подперев голову рукой, ожидая пока Молли закончит разговор. Джон даже не замечает, когда она вешает трубку, настолько поглощен мыслями о том, что его жизнь вот-вот снова будет разрушена.

— Синяк и след от укола на правой дельтовидной мышце Даррена Мейтера, — торжествующе заявляет Молли, выводя Джона из транса. — Они только что начали вскрытие.

— Сколько еще ждать?

— Может быть, пару часов.

— Ясно. Информация о месте инъекции может быть достаточной для начала. Я собираюсь вернуться в участок, попробую поговорить с МакВеем. Спасибо, Молли.

— Я буду держать тебя в курсе, напишу, как только появится полный отчет, — обещает она и оглядывает его с ног до головы. — Когда ты ел в последний раз?

Что было вчера на ужин? Джон молчит слишком долго, пытаясь вспомнить, и она с улыбкой протягивает ему коричневый бумажный пакет. — Надеюсь, ты любишь индейку и помидоры на пшеничном хлебе.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Молли, но я не могу съесть твой обед, — слабо протестует он, заглядывая в пакет. Желудок немедленно начинает вероломно урчать, когда Джон видит банан и пакет чипсов.

Она посмеивается и отмахивается от него.

— В кафетерии сегодня отличное карри, — объясняет она. — Привозят только раз в месяц. Теперь у меня появится предлог, чтобы отведать его.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит он и поворачивается к двери.

— Ты вытащишь его оттуда, Джон, я знаю, что вытащишь, — кричит она ему вслед, и он на минуту опускает голову, прежде чем кивнуть. Джон оборачивается к ней, выдавливая слабую улыбку и толкает двойные двери. Хотел бы он быть таким же уверенным в себе, как она в нем.

________________________________________

— Он арестован, — сообщает Джону невозмутимый констебль у стойки регистрации. — Сегодня вы его не увидите. Завтра у него слушание по делу об освобождении под залог, если, конечно, его выпустят под залог.

— Я хочу поговорить с детективом-инспектором МакВеем, — настаивает Джон. — У меня есть доказательства…

— Детектив-инспектор занят, — твердо отвечает констебль. — Если хотите, оставьте контактную информацию, я передам.

— Все в порядке, Адамс, — говорит МакВей, подходя к Джону и беззаботно прихлебывая кофе. Констебль явно рад, что избавился от этой проблемы. — Что там насчет новых улик?

— У меня медицинские заключения из токсикологических отчетов Шерлока и Даррена Мейтера. У обоих — анестетик кетамин, а также что-то под названием «Лизергохэкстомидат». Похоже, его ввели в руку Даррену Мейтеру. Если мы обследуем Шерлока снова, то должны найти у него то же самое.

МакВей не выглядит впечатленным.

— И если найдем? — судя по его тону, нет никаких сомнений, что МакВей сейчас насмехается над ним, и Джон никогда так сильно не стремился оказаться в Новом Скотланд-Ярде, среди знакомых лиц, которые их знают. По дороге из Бартса он позвонил Лестрейду, но сегодня детектив-инспектор мог только держать ухо востро в поисках информации, которая могла бы помочь.

— Комбинация этих препаратов может объяснить потерю памяти и галлюцинации Шерлока, а также случаи потери сознания, — не сдается Джон.

— Учитывая вес всех остальных улик... — раздраженно вздыхает МакВей. — Я думаю — это все объясняет, — говорит он, отворачиваясь от Джона, тем самым заканчивая разговор и уходя по вестибюлю.

— Вы запираете невиновного человека, — протестует Джон, сжимая кулаки, пытаясь справиться с охватившей его беспомощной яростью.

— Да, что ж... — Маквей беззастенчиво пожимает плечами. — По крайней мере, так он не исчезнет на два дня и не сделает чего-нибудь еще, чего потом не вспомнит. Подумайте об этом как о его собственной безопасности, если это поможет вам уснуть сегодня ночью.

________________________________________

Поздним вечером Джон возвращается в 221Б. Рози, только что из ванны, с влажными локонами и морщинами на подушечках пальцев, подбегает к нему одетая в свою любимую пижаму. Он заключает ее в объятия и утыкается лицом ей в шею.

— Папа! Нет! — хихикает она. — Это щекотно! — Рози уже должна быть в постели, но он рад, что она еще не легла. Это был долгий день, и объятия так же важны для него, как и для нее.

Иногда он не может поверить, что она так быстро выросла, стала таким маленьким человечком. Теперь, когда ей почти три года, кажется нереальным, что они когда-то жили без нее.

Миссис Хадсон выглядывает из-за угла, вытирая руки полотенцем. В квартире пахнет пастушьим пирогом, и Джон знает, что она приготовила его только для него и для Шерлока. Он весь день перебирал в голове различные варианты, но так и не придумал, как сказать ей, что Шерлока арестовали за убийство. Но он знает, что завтра утром она прочтет об этом в газете. Так что пусть лучше она узнает новости от Джона, чем из заголовков на первой полосе.

— Ужин в духовке, дорогой, а Рози только что приняла ванну.

— С пеной! — гордо заявляет Рози.

— С пеной? Бабушка тебя балует! — говорит он ей, крепко целуя в макушку, и поворачивается к миссис Хадсон с усталой улыбкой. — Вы наш спаситель, миссис Ха. — Он опускает Рози на пол, и она, не задумываясь, выбегает на лестничную площадку, чтобы посмотреть вниз, выжидает мгновение и снова поворачивается к Джону. Он знает, о чем она спросит, еще до того, как произнесет это вслух.

— Шерлок?

— Он работает, милая, — лжет Джон, ведя ее обратно в гостиную. К счастью, она не задает вопросов и идет играть. Он возвращается на кухню, где миссис Хадсон убирает последнюю чистую посуду. Она чувствует, что что-то не так, и поворачивается, желая узнать. Джон прислоняется спиной к столешнице и начинает рассказывать.

К концу он чувствует себя так, словно пробежал марафон. Он отодвигает стул и тяжело садится; потирает ладонями глаза, поднимает голову и встречается с ней взглядом, в котором сквозят тревога и решительность.

— Все будет хорошо, Джон, — успокаивающе говорит она, поджав губы, и кладя руку ему на плечо. — Подумай обо всех безвыходных ситуациях, в которые вы попадали, но из которых потом выходили. В конце концов, ты всегда все делаешь правильно.

— В конце концов, _Шерлок_ все делает правильно, — с сожалением отмечает Джон. — Я должен решить этот вопрос _самостоятельно,_ так что у него, вероятно, нет шансов.

— Тебе нужно больше доверять себе, Джон, — хмуро смотрит она. — Ты же не на вторых ролях... вы двое — одна команда. Ради всего святого, ты же _врач_. Если это медицинская проблема, то кто разберется в ней лучше?

Миссис Хадсон ведет Рози наверх, настаивая, чтобы Джон присел и отдохнул, пока она укладывает Рози и подготавливает квартиру на ночь. Он подумывает о своем кресле, но вместо этого опускается на диван, чувствуя на плечах тяжесть всего мира, и мысли уплывают к человеку, находящемуся в центре всего этого.

 _Где сейчас Шерлок?_ Они забрали его одежду и выдали тюремную? Джон знает, что Шерлок не в первый раз попадает в подобную ситуацию. Лестрейд познакомился с ним, когда пристрастие Шерлока к наркотикам, давным-давно, привело его в тюрьму. Был случай, когда они вдвоем просидели в вытрезвители, но это не считается. И еще один, когда Шерлока посадили после Магнуссена, но тогда он был в одиночке. Джон не уверен, что лучше: это, или Шерлок, столкнувшийся с обычными заключенными... На этот раз он в более уязвимом положении, тем более что он болен. _Есть ли у него сокамерник? Один? Несколько? Что если его посадили вместе с людьми, имеющими на него зуб, с теми, кого он когда-то сам упрятал за решетку? Что если у Шерлока случится еще один приступ в полицейском участке, окажут ли ему медицинскую помощь или отнесутся пренебрежительно, полагая, что он симулирует?_

Джон вздрагивает. Солнце давно село, и в квартире стало прохладно. _Достаточно ли тепло Шерлоку, где бы он ни был?_

Сердце Джона сжимается, и он с трудом сглатывает. Почему Вселенная не может просто позволить им жить спокойно? Они прошли длинный и тернистый путь для того, чтобы оказаться в сейчас. Мысль о потере всего, ради чего они работали... всего, что у них могло бы быть, была слишком тяжелой, чтобы думать об этом.

Они оба были потрясены до глубины души после всего, что случилось с Эвр, возвращаясь в Лондон в молчании, промокшие и шокированные. Шерлок остановился у Майкрофта, пока ремонтировали квартиру, и братья позаботились о том, чтобы и Эвр, и тюрьма были вновь надежно защищены.

Джон уехал домой к дочери. Он взял несколько дней отпуска, чтобы помочь Шерлоку с обустройством квартиры, но тогда между ними не состоялся серьезный разговор. Сначала они просто не могли подобрать слов, но в конце концов невысказанный страх открыть шлюзы и позволить кошмару следовать за ними на Бейкер-стрит стал слишком ужасающим. Джон всегда предполагал, что рано или поздно они заговорят, но всякий раз, когда тяжелая, свинцовая тишина повисала между ними, он испытывал облегчение, когда Шерлок просто откашливался и просил Джона передать ему новый мешок для мусора, или поворачивался к стене, чтобы обновить рисунок, и напряжение спадало. Постепенно они убирали, ремонтировали и восстанавливали то место, которое в сердце Джона было домом, но сделать то же самое с их отношениями было ошеломляюще и пугающе. Это было похоже на очередную «гранату терпения»1, ожидающую своего часа, готовую покончить с ними навсегда. Лучше всего просто не шевелиться. Может быть, у нее сядет аккумулятор, если пройдет достаточно времени.

Когда Джон вернулся в квартиру, где он когда-то жил с Мэри, то погрузился в отцовство с такой сосредоточенностью, какой никогда раньше не испытывал. Уделяя Рози все свое внимание, можно было легко забыть обо всем остальном, как это часто бывает в повседневной жизни с малышом. В основном это помогало отвлечься от рокота более глубоких чувств, которые, как он знал, скрывались в тени. У него появилось новое полено, чтобы подбросить в костер кошмаров, включающих теперь воду, расстрел невинных людей, умоляющих об этом, и кости ребенка, чей испуганный призрак кричал о помощи.

После этого, лежа без сна, он часто прокручивал в голове насмешки Майкрофта. Теперь-то он знал, что все было сказано специально, но слова глубоко засели в своей истинности. _Что бы ни ожидало нас впереди, Шерлок, это требует мозгов, а не сантиментов... Избавь этого глупого маленького человечка от всех наших страданий. Посмотри на него — кто он? Не более чем отвлекающий маневр, немного обыденности, чтобы произвести впечатление, чтобы ты ослепил его своей сообразительностью. Ты найдешь другого._

Это заставило его задуматься, действительно ли Шерлоку было бы лучше отсечь этот якорь в виде обычного, простого Джона Ватсона. Неужели это дело, дело _Шерлока,_ докажет раз и навсегда, насколько он бесполезен, всего лишь расходный материал для пылающего блеска гения?

Прошло еще несколько дней после Шерринфорда, прежде чем проявились более тяжелые последствия его собственной почти смертельной травмы в колодце. Это произошло в одно мгновение — приступ паники, когда брызги душа внезапно превратились в ледяную воду — старый проблемный водонагреватель вышел из строя. Когда в голове прояснилось, а сердце перестало бешено колотиться, он обнаружил себя голым, мокрым и замерзшим на полу ванной, запутавшимся в занавеске для душа и палке, которую он сорвал, пытаясь выбраться из ванны. Рози кричала в кроватке. Взглянув на часы, он понял, что прошло уже больше часа с тех пор, как он уложил ее спать и пошел приводить себя в порядок. Едва он успел дойти до туалета, как его вырвало. Поспешно вытеревшись, все время сильно дрожа, он зашел успокоить дочь. Когда Рози затихла, он позвонил Элле.

Джон был слишком хорошо знаком с кошмарами и ненавистью к себе, депрессией и травмой. Он проделал длинный пусть после войны, а потом и после падения Шерлока. Терапия, которую он пытался получить после смерти Мэри, во многом была похожа на ту, что привела ко всей этой неразберихе, так что он почти поклялся покончить со всеми мозгоправами разом, но... как единственный родитель, он не мог позволить панике поглотить себя, иначе она захватит и Рози тоже.

Поэтому он снова начал встречаться с Эллой, сосредоточившись на воспитании детей, убедился, что они с Рози регулярно видятся с Шерлоком, даже после того, как квартира снова стала пригодной для жизни. В какой-то степени — ужасный опыт вернулся к ним в тех местах, где они были разлучены, даже когда они отказались посмотреть правде в глаза. Но хотя они и простили друг друга с опаской, раны все еще были свежими и достаточно сильными, чтобы поддерживать дистанцию. Как и говорил Майкрофт, на дороге скрывались демоны, и не только на той, по которой шел Шерлок.

Джон был шокирован, когда Шерлок предложил им вместе ходить к Элле, и еще больше шокирован от признания Шерлока, что тот уже с ней встречался. Джон знал, что Шерлок изо всех сил пытается собрать воедино свое темное прошлое, оплакивая друга и детство, которое, как выяснилось, он потерял. Джон не знал, как затронуть эту тему, но в течение нескольких недель после Шерринфорда в Шерлоке было что-то такое, что преследовало его, и Джон понимал, что это были окружавшие его призраки Виктора, Эвр и Месгрейва. Воспоминания, которые он не помнил, ситуации, в которых не мог разобраться. Тем не менее, Шерлок, встречающийся добровольно с психотерапевтом, удивил, и предложение добавить в их жизни то, что по сути было семейной терапией, в самом деле заставило челюсть Джона упасть.

Согласиться — означало готовность изгнать демонов между ними; для Джона — признаться в своих мыслях и чувствах к Шерлоку и услышать в ответ его мысли и чувства. Так много всего не было озвучено, того, что Джон поклялся никогда не произносить, несмотря на сильное желание в течении многих лет. Даже когда Шерлока не было рядом, чтобы услышать. Страшно было представить себя настолько уязвимым. Но прежде чем страх поднял голову, Джон без колебаний сказал: «Да», соглашаясь на интуитивном уровне.

Как и квартира, процесс восстановления их отношений был долгим, утомительным и поначалу мало приятным. Правду было тяжело слушать, но под руководством Эллы они все же двигались дальше. Когда Джона захлестывал гнев, и он бросался на защиту, она знала, как успокоить и представить все в удобоваримом свете. Когда Шерлок использовал сарказм, отвлекаясь от истинных чувств, и не решался признаться в своих мыслях, боясь расстроить Джона, она поддерживала и подбадривала, помогала найти правильные слова и считать свои чувства обоснованными.

Некоторые недели были тяжелее других, но прогресс невозможно было игнорировать. Постепенно они смягчились друг к другу, ослабили щиты возведенные после каждого потрясения. Шерлок был более настойчивым, но более чувствительным, и Джон это ценил. Джон был более осведомлен относительно своих действий и научился контролировать свой гнев, используя методы, которым Элла научила его на их частных сеансах. Они проводили вместе все больше вечеров, по очереди приходя друг к другу домой. По вечерам они играли с Рози, вместе ужинали и позволяли себе погрузиться в ту легкую домашнюю атмосферу, которая была у них до того, как Мориарти перевернул их жизнь. Довольно скоро на полках для посуды в обеих квартирах всегда стояли две кружки. Смех и ссоры, которые могут разделить только два тесно связанных друг с другом человека, заполнили пустоту дома Джона, оставшуюся после смерти Мэри, но и Бейкер-стрит восстановила свою теплоту.

Шерлок брал на себя все больше и больше обязанностей по воспитанию ребенка, готовя Рози еду и меняя подгузники безо всяких просьб. Он играл с ней, читал и отводил вниз к миссис Хадсон, когда Джону требовался перерыв. Рози обожала Шерлока, и было кристально ясно, что это чувство взаимно. Джон никогда не считал Шерлока человеком, который с удовольствием ухаживал бы за малышом, но Рози обвела его вокруг мизинца. Вечерами, когда Шерлок навещал Джона и укладывал Рози спать, она вела себя гораздо лучше ради своего «Шера», чем когда-либо для папы.

В конце концов, каждый вечер подходил к концу, и одному из них приходилось проделывать долгий путь обратно в свою постель. В такие вечера Джон часто ощущал связь между ними, магнетическое притяжение, желание просто остаться. Ничего серьезного, как бы ни блуждали мысли Джона. Просто... желание не быть одному, ощутить чувство защищенности, появившееся в квартире вместе с присутствием другого человека.

Это случилось в один из дождливых вечеров на Бейкер-стрит, когда после полугода совместных занятий с Эллой Джон просто не мог заставить себя уйти. Огонь догорал в камине, и Джон удобно устроился в кресле, грея ноги у камина. Рози распласталась на Шерлоке, и они оба крепко спали. Мысль о том, что придется будить их, тащить Рози в холодную сырую ночь... Что придется покинуть надежное убежище дома и Шерлока, вернуться в свой... Он смотрел на них с такой любовью и нежностью, начав складывать беспорядочные, неуверенные мысли в предложения, чтобы попросить то, чего хотел.

Но Шерлок первым нарушил уютную, застывшую тишину. Он говорил тихо, не открывая глаз, как всегда читая мысли Джона.

— Останься, — мягко прошептал он. И хотя Джон не знал, что он имел в виду — ночь или вечность, он принял решение. У Джона все еще была здесь комната — у него и у Рози. Теперь рядом с кроватью стояла детская кроватка, — «на всякий случай». На кухне стоял детский стул, в гостиной — игрушки, в туалете — ведерко для подгузников и шампунь «без слез». Во время ремонта квартиры они приспособили ее для ребенка, и Рози чувствовала себя в 221Б как дома.

Они больше никогда не ночевали в другой квартире.

— Ты уверен, что все в порядке? — спросил Джон Шерлока пару дней спустя, когда они убирались на кухне в доме, где Джон жил с Мэри. — Мы кошмарная двоица, и я знаю, как нелегко иметь малыша даже в лучшие дни.

— 221Б — это твой дом. Твой и Рози, — просто ответил Шерлок, как будто это было самой очевидной вещью в мире, складывая стопку завернутых тарелок в коробку для пожертвований.

— Но ты этого _хочешь?_ — возразил Джон, поворачиваясь и глядя Шерлоку в глаза.

Почти огорченное выражение промелькнуло на лице Шерлока, прежде чем он слабо усмехнулся и улыбнулся.

— Чтобы моя семья была дома? Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Джон.

Именно это воспоминание в конце концов заставляет Джона задремать. Он даже не пошевельнулся, когда миссис Хадсон накрывает его одеялом и выключает свет в гостиной.

________________________________________

_Дверь не открывается. Шерлока окружает дым. Он не может дышать._

_— Ему надо идти, — говорит Эвр, стоя перед ним на каменистом пляже, а рядом с Виктором — Джон. Они смотрят на него глазами, полными предательства._

_— Шестнадцать на шесть, брат, и идем вниз! 2, — произносят они, но поет именно Эвр._

_— Он опасен! — его мать плачет, не зная, что Шерлок подслушивает на лестнице. — Он не может здесь оставаться. Мы должны защитить ее!_

_— Мама, нет, — умоляет Майкрофт. — Это Шерлок в опасности!_

_Виктор и Джон отворачиваются от него и смотрят на воду._

_— Ему нужно домой. А тебе нужно поиграть со мной, — ровным и бесстрастным голосом говорит Эвр, когда единственные друзья Шерлока уходят прямо в волны._

_Он хочет крикнуть, остановить их, но не может произнести и слова. Он не может дышать. Когда они тонут, огонь пожирает его._

Мощным толчком Шерлок просыпается в темноте. Принимает сидячее положение на холодном тонком матрасе, прежде чем осознает, где находится. Он дрожит и чувствует тошноту.

Он должен увидеть Джона, должен удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке. Ему нужно убраться отсюда, пока его снова не накрыло. Кажется, все приближается: тени его камеры сужаются, темные прутья решетки становятся ближе. Страх сжимает его сердце в тиски, и Шерлок утыкается лбом в колени, обхватив голову руками и раскачиваясь, в то время как сквозь него проходят отголоски ночного кошмара.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — В 4 сезоне 3 серии «Финальная (последняя) проблема» происходит следующий разговор между братьями в квартире 221 Б (цитата):
> 
> «Шерлок: Что это за серебряная штука, Майкрофт?  
> Майкрофт: это DX-707. Я разрешил покупку целого ряда из них. В разговорной речи он известен как «граната терпения». Датчик движения активирован. Если кто-нибудь из нас двинется, граната взорвется.»
> 
> 2 — слова из песни Эвр про восточный ветер. Полный текст на английском и русском можно прочитать тут: https://phontanka.livejournal.com/1495939.html


	5. Chapter 5

На следующее утро, в половине девятого, Джона будит звук телефона. Он изо всех сил пытается открыть глаза в ярко освещенной гостиной, на мгновение дезориентированный, прежде чем понимает, что, должно быть, заснул здесь прошлой ночью. Еще одно жужжание заставляет его извернуться, чтобы достать телефон из кармана.

Его глаза распахиваются, когда он видит время на экране.

— Грег? — хрипит он, а затем откашливается, услышав свой грубый спросонья голос.

Лестрейд, похоже, ничего не замечает.

— У меня отличные новости, приятель! Только что пришли отчеты судмедэкспертов, и они ожидают довольно простого заседания коронерского суда, поскольку, по мнению полиции, смерть Даррена Мейтера — самоубийство. Пятна крови в комнате и на одежде Шерлока не совпадают с теми, как если бы Шерлок был убийцей, и на оружии убийства были найдены только отпечатки пальцев Мейтера. На самом деле, похоже, Шерлок действительно пытался _спасти_ жизнь Мейтера, но он истек кровью слишком быстро.

— О боже, — Джон чувствует слабость от облегчения. Он встает и меряет шагами гостиную, его мысли путаются. — Я должен поехать в Милбери, я должен...

— Я уже еду, чтобы забрать тебя, — говорит Лестрейд. — Буду через десять минут. И у меня есть еще кое-что, что ты захочешь увидеть, Молли только что прислала. До встречи.

Джонни с грохотом поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату, прежде чем вспоминает, что Рози, должно быть, еще спит. Он тихонько приоткрывает дверь, заглядывает внутрь и видит, что ее крошечная кровать пуста. Записка на подушке гласит — «Завтрак с бабушкой», побуждая Джона прошептать слова благодарности святой женщине из 221А.

Телефон звонит вновь, на этот раз — Майкрофт.

— Только что звонил Трюдо, чтобы сообщить мне — они определили, что смерть Мейтера была самоубийством. Сегодня они снимают все обвинения и освобождают Шерлока.

— Лестрейд только что сказал мне, — говорит Джон, с облегчением проводя рукой по волосам. Головокружительное ощущение легкости начинает овладевать им. — Мы собираемся забрать его из участка.

— Я рад, что для Шерлока все закончилось так быстро и благополучно, — признается Майкрофт. — Доказательство того, что мое вмешательство не всегда является единственным решением.

— Доказательство того, что мои инстинкты относительно твоего брата не ошибочны, — не может не добавить Джон, не в силах сдержать язвительный тон.

— Действительно, — просто отвечает Майкрофт, но в его голосе слышится раскаяние, и Джон понимает, что его настоящее послание было получено. — Передайте ему мои наилучшие пожелания, — говорит Майкрофт, и разговор заканчивается.

На душ времени нет, поэтому Джон в спешке переодевается во вчерашнюю одежду. Твердо сосредоточившись на чем-то другом, он умывается, чистит зубы и обновляет дезодорант. Должно помочь.

Он зашнуровывает ботинки в гостиной, когда в комнату врывается Лестрейд, слегка запыхавшийся после бега по лестнице. Джон даже не слышал, как открылась дверь.

— Вот еще, — говорит Лестрейд, поднимая папку с документами. — Еще одно самоубийство, и оно может быть связано с самоубийством Даррена Мейтера.

На мгновение Джон ошеломлен дежавю. Вот так все и началось, правда? Много лет назад в гостиной этой квартиры Лестрейд в дверях рассказывал о серийных самоубийствах?

Не теряя времени, Джон углубляется в полицейский отчет.

 _Мора Кинкайд, женщина, 34 года. На прошлой неделе соседка нашла ее повесившейся в садовом сарае. Состав преступления не найден._ Токсикологический отчет практически идентичен отчету Шерлока и Мейтера: кетамин и... «Лизергохэкстомидат»? — бормочет себе под нос Джон.

— Да, Молли сказала, что искала в архивах Эрго... хекс... — то, что ты сказал, — по наитию, и это единственный случай, когда его обнаружили, кроме Мейтера.

Джон переворачивает страницы и натыкается на фотографии с места преступления. Изображения тела женщины ужасны, но в глаза Джону бросается кое-что другое. На месте преступления разбросаны десятки маленьких разноцветных прямоугольников.

— Это... фотографии?

— Они сказали, что она вырезала себя из них, — кивает Лестрейд.

— Вырезала себя?

— Ага, как будто она пыталась стереть свое существование или что-то в этом роде.

— У Даррена Мейтера по всей студии висели рисунки... Я думаю, портреты самого себя, отрывающего плоть от собственного лица.

— Господи, — вздрагивает Лестрейд. — Похоже, они оба хотели уйти.

Джон пролистывает остальную часть отчета, просматривает анализы крови и другие медицинские заключения. На следующей странице — список врачей Кинкайд, включая ее терапевта, дантиста, ортопеда и психотерапевта по имени — Марисса Деламер.

Он поворачивает папку к Лестрейду так быстро, что несколько страниц выскальзывают, падая на пол, и тычет пальцем в имя.

— Мы нашли визитку этой же женщины в машине Даррена Мейтера, и там она значилась как... комплексная альтернатива... психотерапевт памяти? Что-то такое, выдуманное. Если они оба видели ее, возможно, она — недостающее звено, где им давали «Лизергохэкстомидат», и причина, почему они оба покончили с собой, — Джон протягивает папку Лестрейду, чувствуя, как его желудок сжимается от беспокойства.

— Шерлок узнал имя Мариссы Деламер, когда увидел визитку?

— Нет, но вряд ли он что-то помнит, так что это не значит, что он ее не видел. У него в организме был такой же наркотик, и если это она его продает... — Джон подавляет панику, зарождающуюся в животе. Ему нужно увидеть Шерлока, чтобы убедиться, что он в безопасности. _Сейчас_. — Давай сначала вытащим Шерлока из камеры. Мы сможем разобраться во всем этом позже.

— Уверен, у него будет дюжина теорий в мгновение ока, — говорит Лестрейд, направляясь к двери, собрав разбросанные бумаги в папку.

Почему-то Джон в этом не уверен.

________________________________________

  
Прошло меньше суток, но облегчение, испытываемое Джоном, когда, наконец, снова видит Шерлока, ошеломляет. Когда мужчина появляется перед ним, одетый в свою собственную помятую одежду, выглядящий сбитым с толку, Джон подходит к нему, чтобы обнять, но резко останавливается и неловко хлопает его по плечу. Шерлок, кажется, тоже обрадовался, увидев его, но Джон рассудил, что, скорее всего, он просто рад, что оказался на свободе.

Джон замечает, как он бросает на него страдальческие взгляды, когда они идут к машине, но не может понять, что это за эмоции. Может быть, колоссальное облегчение, но есть в них что-то еще... беспокойство? Чувство вины?

Оказавшись в машине, Лестрейд и Джон начинают рассказывать ему о последних событиях.

— Они сказали, экспертиза доказала, что это было самоубийство? — спрашивает Шерлок, пристегиваясь на переднем сидении рядом с Лестрейдом, в то время как Джон делает то же самое сзади.

— Ага, — говорит Лестрейд, выезжая с парковки и направляясь к автостраде. — Он перерезал себе горло мастихином.

— Но я был там.

— Да

Шерлок на мгновение смотрит в окно.

— Они выяснили, почему? Потому что я все еще не могу... — он сокрушенно качает головой.

— Нет, — мрачно отвечает Джон, наклоняясь вперед между Шерлоком и Лестрейдом насколько позволяет ремень безопасности. — Но у тебя с Мейтером в организме был один и тот же странный набор наркотиков. Кетамин и что-то под названием «Лизергохэкстомидат».

— Производное лизергиновой кислоты? Как ЛСД?

— Черт меня побери, если я знаю, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Томидат звучит как этомидат1 — это старый препарат для анестезии.

— Хэкс может указывать на молекулярную структуру соединения, что может означать, что оно органическое; с другой стороны, лизергиновая кислота не является таковой. У нее есть стереоизомеры2; хэкс может указывать на специфическую циркалиевую форму этого соединения…

— Слышишь, Джон? — говорит Лестрейд. — Я же говорил тебе, что он расколет это в мгновение ока.

Вместо того чтобы просиять после такой похвалы, Шерлок кусает губы и выглядит нерешительным.

— Я никогда раньше не сталкивался с таким веществом.

В этом замечании содержится невысказанное утверждение: он никогда не слышал об этом или не _использовал_ его раньше. _Или, может быть, он так думает,_ напоминает себе Джон. _Он ничего не помнит, так почему же он должен помнить, что использовал какой-то экспериментальный галлюциноген или что бы это ни был за яд?_

— Нужно найти связь между нами двумя, — мрачно замечает Шерлок.

— Вообще-то, возможно тремя, — говорит Лестрейд. — В бардачке папка.

Шерлок берет свернутую папку и хмурится, читая содержимое. Внезапно его брови поднимаются, он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джона.

— Марисса Деламер? Ее визитная карточка была…

— В машине Мейтера, я сказал то же самое. Должна быть какая-то связь.

— Это имя ни о чем не говорит? — спрашивает Лестрейд, выезжая на шоссе, ведущее к Бейкер-стрит.

— Ни в малейшей степени, — отвечает Шерлок.

— И в ее организме был тот же наркотик, — добавляет Джон. Он знает, что нужно сделать. — Нам нужно поговорить с доктором Деламер, получить ответы на некоторые из этих вопросов. Грег?

— Да, ладно-ладно, — соглашается Лестрейд. — Но мы должны действовать осторожно. Это не мое расследование, мы не можем вмешиваться в дело МакВея.

— Справедливо, — отвечает Джон.

Шерлок хмыкает в знак согласия и кладет папку обратно в бардачок. Затем он, кажется, уходит в себя, смотря в окно.

— Почему я ничего не сделал? — спрашивает он в тишине, и Джону интересно, действительно ли он ждет ответа или говорит сам с собой.

В любом случае, Джон чувствует необходимость ему ответить.

— Судя по пятнам крови на твоей одежде и на его теле, ты _пытался_ ему помочь, Шерлок, — вздыхает он удрученно. — Рана была слишком серьезной. Это не твоя вина.

Это не очень-то утешает, и Шерлок не отвечает. Остаток пути они проводят в тишине.

________________________________________

  
Вернувшись на Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок отправляется в душ, пока Джон знакомит миссис Хадсон с новостями, а Лестрейд приносит для всех готовый обед из «Speedy’s».

Выйдя из душа, переодевшись в свежую, чистую одежду, Шерлок выглядит гораздо более готовым заняться делом, в котором все еще замешан. Туман исчез с его лица, и хотя воспоминания, кажется, не вернулись, Джон сразу же почувствовал ясность — острый ум Шерлока вернулся. Но только когда миссис Хадсон и Рози поднимаются к ним на обед, Шерлок, кажется, действительно освобождается от напряжения, давившего с тех пор, как Джон нашел его вчера утром.

— Шерлок! — визжит Рози, видя его, и на полной скорости вбегает в гостиную. Он расплывается в беспечной улыбке и наклоняется, чтобы поднять ее.

— Привет, лепесток, — тихо говорит он ей, когда она обнимает его за шею, и Джон видит, что Шерлок сжимает ее спину чуть крепче, чем обычно.

Они убирают со стола и садятся, Рози твердо намерена остаться на коленях Шерлока. Миссис Хадсон и Лестрейд болтают о пустяках за супом и бутербродами, а Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок подсовывает Рози хрустящий картофель и с нежностью вытирает ее грязные руки и рот, и у него сжимается сердце. Он поражен, как близко они подошли к тому, чтобы вот этого никогда больше не произошло, чтобы Рози и Шерлока разлучили. На Джона волной накатывает огромное облегчение от того, что Шерлок снова здесь, в квартире, а не в тюрьме за убийство. Их маленькая семья, возможно, и не является традиционной, но он не может представить, что потеряет ее.

Джон с комом в горле наблюдает, как Шерлок отрезает для Рози большой кусок от своего сырного пирога. Он мягко напоминает Шерлоку, что ему тоже нужно поесть.

— Я в порядке, — отмахивается Шерлок и с легким вызовом начинает сворачивать остатки своего бутерброда.

— Еда и питье помогут организму избавиться от остатков наркотиков, — небрежно замечает Джон, не ведясь на это. — Ты сможешь мыслить яснее.

Шерлок замирает, бросает на Джона косой, едва не прожигающий взгляд, разворачивает газету и неохотно откусывает кусочек.

________________________________________

— Не кажется знакомым? — спрашивает Джон, когда они осматривают офис Мариссы Деламер, маленький и скромный, с фасадом из кирпича, выходящим на боковую улочку в Бэддерли Гарденс.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на здание, пытаясь ухватиться за что-нибудь, что поможет вспомнить, но в голове пусто. Он качает головой.

Лестрейд показывает свой значок секретарю, и их быстро ведут к доктору.

Марисса Деламер — импозантная женщина с короткими, цвета соли и перца, волосами. Она профессионально одета в деловой костюм, но [батиковый](https://is.gd/og3apz) [узор](https://is.gd/riYPAC%20%20%20)3 ее блузки и мягкие радужные тона украшений добавляют всплеск цвета. Она встает из-за стола, приветствуя их.

Шерлок берет инициативу в свои руки, прежде чем кто-либо еще заговорит, протягивает руку, чтобы пожать ее, и держит ее на несколько секунд дольше, чем необходимо, как будто ищет подсказки по форме ее руки.

— Доктор Деламер? Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Мы встречались?

Деламер выдерживает пристальный взгляд Шерлока.

— Я так не думаю. Мой секретарь говорит, что вы трое из Скотланд-Ярда?

— Да, — подтверждает Лестрейд, в кои-то веки не уточняя, что только он на самом деле офицер полиции. — Мы расследуем смерть Даррена Мейтера. Мы знаем, что он был вашим пациентом.

— Я говорила об этом с детективом МакВеем меньше часа назад, — отвечает она пренебрежительно.

— У нас есть несколько дополнительных вопросов, — отрезает Лестрейд, не оставляя места для споров.

— Ладно. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — вздыхая, отвечает Деламер, слегка нахмурившись и указывая на два стула перед своим столом.

Шерлок бродит по комнате, внимательно изучая сертификаты и награды на стенах, поэтому на стулья присели Джон и Лестрейд.

— Я очень расстроилась, узнав о Даррене. Он был беспокойным человеком, борющимся с неудачным периодом тьмы в своей жизни.

— Что за тьма? — спрашивает Джон.

— Я не имею права вдаваться в подробности из-за закона о конфиденциальности пациентов, — качает головой Деламер. — Мне сказали, что полиция уже предпринимает шаги, чтобы получить медицинскую карту Даррена по соответствующим каналам. Но могу сказать вам, что мое лечение Даррена было просто агрессивным методом получения доступа к погребенным или подавленным воспоминаниям.

Джон и Лестрейд хмурятся.

— Что вы подразумеваете под словом «агрессивный»? — спрашивает Грег, доставая из нагрудного кармана блокнот и ручку.

— Я разработала уникальную систему перепрограммирования путей коры головного мозга, которая использует комбинацию транскраниальной магнитной стимуляции4 и ряд других компонентов этой техники, запускающих гипоталамус5, освобождая скрытые воспоминания.

Лестрейд делает несколько записей, потом снова смотрит на Деламер.

— Доктор, вы применяли такое же лечение к женщине по имени Мора Кинкайд?

— Да, Мора — одна из моих пациенток, — кивает Деламер.

— Мисс Кинкайд повесилась на прошлой неделе.

— О боже, — выдыхает Деламер, лицо теряет краски. — Я понятия не имела, — качает она головой.

Джон чувствует Шерлока спиной, чуть повернувшись, видит, что тот стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и стоически наблюдает за Деламер, слегка прищурившись.

— Лечение безопасно? — продолжает допрос Лестрейд. — Применялось ли оно или было ли одобрено в НСЗ?

— Методы лечения, которые я здесь применяю, нестандартны, но они не вредны. Только потому, что терапия является альтернативой традиционным методам, это не значит, что она небезопасна. Я закупаю компоненты совершенно легально, уверяю вас, и участвую в зарегистрированных клинических испытаниях.

— Вы набираете пациентов для испытаний лекарств?

— В последнее время нет. Но мой опыт работы в фармакологической отрасли означает, что у меня есть определенные связи, доступ к вещам за красной чертой6 НСЗ.

— Ваше лечение включает в себя фармацевтический компонент? — спрашивает Джон, ерзая на стуле. — Инъекции любого типа?

Деламер тихо вздыхает, как будто ее раздражает вопрос.

— Я даю пациентам легкое успокоительное, чтобы они могли расслабиться. Ничего больше.

— Вы когда-нибудь слышали о веществе под названием «Лизергохэкстомидат»?

— Нет, я не знакома с ним, — отвечает она, качая головой, но то, как она прерывает зрительный контакт, не остается незамеченным.

— И вы совершенно не подозревали, что Даррен Мейтер и Мора Кинкайд были склонны к самоубийству? — спрашивает Джон.

Деламер вздрагивает, мгновенно оскорбленная таким предположением.

— Нет! Конечно, нет! Я никогда не сделаю ничего, что подвергнет моих пациентов опасности! Я бы немедленно вмешалась, если бы увидела хоть какие-то признаки, что кто-то из них борется с подобными мыслями — предприняла бы надлежащие шаги, чтобы перевести их на стационарное лечение. Я практикую уже более двадцати пяти лет. У меня очень хорошая этическая и профессиональная репутация, если захотите проверить.

— В этом нет необходимости, — говорит Шерлок и быстро выходит из комнаты. Джон бросает на Лестрейда быстрый взгляд и ерзает на стуле, словно собираясь последовать за ним.

— Иди, я тебя догоню. У меня есть еще несколько вопросов, — заверяет его детектив-инспектор.

Джон находит Шерлока, расхаживающим по обочине. Он поворачивается к Джону, глаза полны знакомой яркой энергией, которую тот не видел уже несколько дней.

— Я уже _был_ здесь, Джон! Я помню! Я встречался с Деламер вместе с Дарреном Мейтером. Она лгала, говоря, что не знает меня, — он снова начинает расхаживать по тротуару, в отчаянии проводя рукой по волосам. — _Но зачем?_

— Она лжет не только об этом, — добавляет Джон. — Я думаю, что она ввела «Лизергохэкстомидат» Даррену, Море и тебе, лечила вас с помощью этой электромагнитной стимуляции, и что провалы в памяти — эти приступы — из-за этого.

— Кажется разумным, — признает Шерлок.

Раздражение вскипает в Джоне, и он качает головой.

— Но... я не понимаю, зачем бы тебе это делать, Шерлок. Ты пытался получить доступ к подавленным воспоминаниям, как и Мейтерс? Зачем тебе подвергать свой разум настолько безумному и опасному риску?

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но внезапно задыхается и, пошатываясь, идет вперед, схватившись руками за виски и крепко зажмурив глаза. Он издает несколько сдавленных всхлипов, и Джон ловит его за бицепсы, когда длинные ноги подкашиваются.

— Шерлок? _Шерлок!_ Дерьмо, — ругается Джон, направляя его вниз, опускаясь вместе с ним на колени. На этот раз глаза Шерлока открыты и мечутся хаотично, как будто он в фазе быстрого сна во время бодрствования. Все стихает меньше чем за минуту, и после нескольких раз намеренных морганий, глаза Шерлока проясняются — Джон понимает, что он снова с ним.

— Шерлок? Посмотри на меня, — говорит Джон, ища зрительный контакт.

— Я в порядке, — выдавливает Шерлок, слегка качая головой, словно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он отталкивается от Джона и встает на дрожащие ноги. Равновесие настолько нарушено, что только крепкая хватка Джона удерживает его от падения.

— Господи, Шерлок! Ты не в порядке! Последствия того, что она сделала с тобой, все еще действуют в полной мере. Тебе нужно под наблюдение, мы сможем выяснить, как это прекратить!

Не обращая на него внимания, слегка пошатываясь, но вскоре восстанавливая равновесие, Шерлок шагает к дороге, чтобы поймать такси.

Джон почти в ярости, когда остатки адреналина сливаются с ослепительным разочарованием.

— Куда это ты собрался? Мы должны дождаться Лестрейда, он отвезет нас обратно.

— Мне нужно увидеть брата.

— Майкрофт может приехать к нам! Если ты не хочешь возвращаться в больницу, мы должны, по крайней мере, пойти домой. Тебе необходим отдых, пока не исчезнут эти симптомы!

Шерлок оборачивается, на лице явно читается разочарование.

— Я не _хочу_ , чтобы эти симптомы исчезли, Джон! Что бы со мной ни случилось, какое бы лечение я ни получил, оно позволяет мне вспомнить то, что я похоронил впервые за многие десятилетия! Вся моя жизнь была зашифрована, и теперь у меня есть код доступа. Все то, что случилось с Виктором и с Эвр... мне, наконец-то, становится ясно, и мне нужно знать больше!

Джон останавливается, как вкопанный. Все вдруг обретает смысл — молчание, арест... не только из-за этого дела Шерлок оказался сбитым с толку! Это его прошлое врывается в ворота, пока он пытается собрать воедино то, как он оказался частью полицейского расследования.

Из-за угла выезжает такси, и Шерлок машет рукой. Оно направляется прямиком к ним, и Шерлок поворачивается к Джону, открывая дверь.

— Ты можешь поехать со мной или остаться. Но я не позволю тебе остановить меня, Джон, — затем его тон немного смягчается. — Чего бы это не стоило, я предпочел бы, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, а не проходить через это в одиночку. Но мне нужно поехать.

Джон бросает взгляд на здание. Лестрейда все еще не видно, поэтому Джон достает телефон, чтобы отправить ему сообщение, и садится в такси рядом с Шерлоком.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Этомидат — наркозное средство, ранее употреблявшееся для кратковременной внутривенной анестезии. Применялся главным образом для вводного наркоза при непродолжительных вмешательствах. Анальгетической активностью не обладает. Мало влияет на сердечно-сосудистую систему. 
> 
> 2 — Стереоизомеры — соединения с одинаковым строением, т. е. с одним и тем же порядком соединения атомов, но отличающиеся расположением тех же атомов в пространстве.
> 
> 3 — Слово батик происходит от малайского «тик», что в узком смысле означает «точка, капля», а в широком понимании — «писать, рисовать».  
> Изначально батик — это двусторонняя хлопчатобумажная ткань, гамма цветов и рисунок на которой зависят от места его изготовления. При ручной работе ткань неоднократно опускается в чан с натуральным красителем, например, из растений индиго или сога. Места, не подлежащие окраске данным красителем, предварительно покрываются расплавленным воском.  
> Подробнее здесь: https://zen.yandex.ru/media/vladimirkiri/batik-rospis-voskom-po-tkani-podrobnoe-opisanie-tehniki-5edf794ea0c4f157ef8a439d
> 
> 4 — Транскраниальная магнитная стимуляция (ТМС, англ. Transcranial magnetic stimulation, TMS) — метод, позволяющий неинвазивно стимулировать кору головного мозга при помощи коротких магнитных импульсов. ТМС иногда сопряжена с болевыми ощущениями и поэтому должна применяться с осторожностью.
> 
> 5 — Гипотала́мус (лат. hypothalamus, от греч. ὑπό — «под» и θάλαμος — «комната, камера, отсек, таламус») — небольшая область в промежуточном мозге, включающая в себя большое число групп клеток (свыше 30 ядер), которые регулируют нейроэндокринную деятельность мозга и гомеостаз организма. Гипоталамус связан нервными путями практически со всеми отделами центральной нервной системы, включая кору, гиппокамп, миндалину, мозжечок, ствол мозга и спинной мозг. 
> 
> 6 — Красная черта означает, что те или иные медикаменты или оборудование трудно получить — много требований и правил, бумажная волокита, трудности с согласованием и т.д.


	6. Chapter 6

Дом Майкрофта — роскошный и богато украшенный, со слишком большим количеством комнат, чтобы стать практичным местом жительства для одинокого человека. Когда они подъезжают к кирпично-каменному монолиту, у Джона в голове всплывает туманный вопрос: посетит ли он когда-нибудь это место по какой-то другой причине, кроме как требуя ответов о семейных секретах Холмсов?

Черный лимузин Майкрофта и, соответственно, его водитель — Уоллес, отсутствуют на подъездной дорожке, но его личный [Bentley Continental](https://ibb.co/qM5Dq6p) стоит под навесом.

— Его может не быть дома, — бормочет Джон, чувствуя, как рядом, словно под напряжением, дергается Шерлок, отчасти надеясь, что прав.

— О, он _определенно_ дома, — рычит Шерлок, практически выпрыгивая из машины, как только таксист тормозит. Он подходит к богато украшенным деревянным дверям и начинает колотить в них.

— **Майкрофт!** — продолжает рычать Шерлок, и Джон понимает, что бесполезно указывать на элегантный дверной видеозвонок, который может быть лучшим вариантом при вызове кого-либо из глубин этого поместья. Прямо сейчас, Шерлок на это не отреагирует, а дверь, вероятно, сделана из какого-то неразрушимого материала, гарантирующего, что Шерлок сломается раньше.

— **Я знаю, что ты там, Майкрофт!**

Действительно, старший Холмс открывает дверь после еще нескольких ударов, выглядя невероятно равнодушным к буйству брата.

— Откинулся, я погляжу? — смущенно смеется он, подчеркивая букву «к».

Шерлок игнорирует его и врывается в дом, не дожидаясь приглашения.

— Ты что-то скрываешь от меня, — объявляет он без предисловий. — Об Эвр и наших родителях.

Это сбивает Майкрофта с толку настолько, что Джон замечает, как он дергается.

— Что? Я не знаю, о чем ты гово…

— Черт возьми, Майкрофт! — разочаровано рычит Шерлок. — Перестань пытаться защитить меня от правды! Это была и моя жизнь тоже, и я заслуживаю знать. Я не уйду, пока не получу ответы. **Все** ответы.

Он уносится дальше в недра дома, оставив Майкрофта моргать с разинутым ртом, что для него нехарактерно, но потом он берет себя в руки и поворачивается к Джону.

— Он... опять употребляет?

— Нет. Однако он прошел какое-то экспериментальное лечение, и, похоже, оно включает в себя некий таинственный препарат, который мы не можем определить. Не те, что употребляют для расслабления. Он думает, что это лечение заставляет его вспоминать позабытое с большей ясностью, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Майкрофт, тебе лучше от него ничего не скрывать. Он все равно все узнает, и я бы предпочел, чтобы это случилось скорее раньше, чем позже, чтобы я смог отвезти его домой отдохнуть.

— Ах да, приступы. Я видел, что им не удалось воссоздать их в больнице?

Джон игнорирует вопрос. Конечно, Майкрофт уже все знает. Джон удивлен, что мистер Британское-правительство-и-всея-NHS1 не вмешался в происходящее. Вполне возможно, что он хотел избежать разговора, приведшего сейчас Шерлока к его порогу.

Он находит его на диване в гостиной, скрестившего ноги и сложившего руки под подбородком. Обычно это спокойная поза, но от него веет сдерживаемым разочарованием; Джон видит, как напрягаются мышцы челюсти, когда он стискивает зубы. Не говоря ни слова, Джон садится рядом. Хотя это и не битва Джона, он все равно будет сражаться бок о бок с Шерлоком, как всегда. Шерлок скашивает на него глаза и расслабляется ровно настолько, чтобы Джон понял, что его присутствие не является нежелательным.

Майкрофт невозмутимо входит в комнату, некоторое время наблюдая за происходящим, затем глубоко вздыхает и устраивается в кресле напротив, сцепляя ладони и расправляя плечи.

Богато украшенная мебель, ощущение таинственности в сочетании с раздражением... Все это напоминает Джону визит в Букингемский дворец, случившийся много лет назад. Впрочем, он сомневается, что его слова или поступки могли бы рассмешить Шерлока. По крайней мере, на этот раз он одет как следует.

Майкрофт вздыхает и вздергивает подбородок.

— Что ты хочешь знать?

— Кое-что связанное с пожаром и о том времени, когда пропал Виктор... Вы все боролись из-за меня, и я хочу знать, почему.

— Ах, — говорит Майкрофт, и лицо его мрачнеет от ужаса. Затем он резко включает профессионала, воздвигая стену из интеллекта и превосходства, к которой Джон так привык.

— Знаешь, Луи-Фердинанд Селин2 однажды сказал: «Бредя на ощупь среди призраков былого, недолго и заблудиться»3.

— Сейчас не время швыряться в меня цитатами, — огрызается Шерлок.

Майкрофт наклоняет голову, нахмурив брови.

— Я рассказал тебе о нашей сестре, о разрушении нашей семьи. Ты и сам достаточно насмотрелся. Нет ничего хорошего в каталогизации подробностей этой истории, и то, что ты уже знаешь, причинило тебе значительную боль. Я умоляю тебе подумать еще раз. В прошлом не было ничего хорошего. _Забудь об этом_ , Шерлок.

Но Шерлок неподвижен, глядя на Майкрофта с твердой решимостью. Джон понимает, что любые попытки отговорить будут пропущены мимо ушей.

Поджав губы, Майкрофт выжидает несколько секунд, выпрямляется, кивает и делает глубокий вдох.

— Эвр была гением и искусным манипулятором. Она не была похожа ни на одного ребенка, которого когда-либо видел мир. Она использовала свой талант для влияния и контроля так, что самые коварные и властолюбивые мужчины в этом мире ей бы позавидовали. Несмотря на все старания наших родителей найти людей, способных занять ее ум, ей было скучно. Ты был единственным, кто, казалось, избавлял ее от скуки.

— Да, да, я все это _знаю_ , — нетерпеливо ворчит Шерлок. — Я знаю, что она сделала со мной, но дело не в этом.

— Ты знаешь не все, — наклоняет голову Майкрофт, разжимает ладони и кладет их на колени, собираясь с духом. — Она знала, как манипулировать тобой, как запугать тебя тихо и незаметно, как продлить игру. Даже я часто не осознавал, что она делает, пока это не становилось достаточно ясно. И она всегда доводила до такой степени, что в конце концов теряешь самообладание и принимаешь ответные меры, часто физические.

— Конечно, мамуля и папуля видели только последствия того, что сделал ты: их любимый, самый младший ребенок плакал, потому что брат причинил ей боль, безо всякого повода, как она утверждала. Ты всегда сопротивлялся изо всех сил и часто не мог четко сформулировать, что она сделала с тобой, а то, в чем ты обвинял ее, казалось таким маленьким и незначительным или таким нелепым и чудовищным, что взрослые не могли в это поверить. Я попытался заставить их понять, но мои доводы остались без внимания.

— Она заставила их думать, что проблема в _Шерлоке_ , — перефразирует Джон. Если бы он не встречался с Эвр Холмс, то скептически отнесся бы к столь грандиозным заявлениям о ее способностях. Но нет, Джон знает, что ее стоит бояться, даже в нынешнем жалком состоянии. _Она даже из Мориарти легко сделала свою марионетку._

— После того, как вдоволь наигралась, она, наконец, подвела родителей к тому, что терапевты, посещающие дом, были уже не для нее, а для тебя. Они нашли не так много, как предполагали наши родители, но тебя тщательно обследовали и установили, что ты твердо держишься на аутистическом спектре, и в те дни, когда такие дети часто объявлялись многочисленными экспертами как безнадежные случаи — этого было достаточно. Тогда об этом мало что было известно, а врачи и наши родители заблуждались. Они думали, что ты опасен, являешься угрозой для ее безопасности, что более тревожные тенденции были результатом ее наблюдения за тобой, а действия — после того, как ты ее терроризировал. Эвр всегда была их любимицей, их самой младшей и единственной девочкой, самой _умной_. Они просто не понимали, что одним из ее великих талантов было играть роль жертвы.

— Но ты сказал, что она порезала себя, и это заставило их понять, что она неуравновешенна, — вставляет Джон.

— Так и есть, но они застали Шерлока, препарирующим мертвую птицу, которую он нашел в саду всего за неделю до этого. Они были подавлены и обеспокоены тем, что он без колебаний разрезал ее, больше очарованный тем, как работают внутренние мышцы и органы. Конечно, мамуля думала, что это ужасно отвратительно и жутко, и так случилось, что Эвр тогда была с Шерлоком. Они полагали, что насилие, которое она совершила над собой, было прямым результатом того, чему он подверг ее и способом уменьшить беспокойство. Они даже беспокоились, что это он подтолкнул ее.

— Господи, — выдыхает Джон. Чем больше он узнает о детстве Шерлока, тем больше деталей встает на свои места. Удивительно, что Шерлок вырос таким хорошим, учитывая все, через что ему пришлось пройти. Большую часть своей жизни он винил себя, используя ярлык социопата как отговорку, вместо объяснений. На самом деле, многое из того, что он из себя сейчас представляет, было воспитанием, а не природой.

— Пока она не подожгла поместье Месгрейв, мамуля и папуля верили, что Шерлок виновен в исчезновении Виктора. Они уже сомневались подвергать ли других детей его обществу; они были уверены, что он нестабилен и жесток. Но Шерлок и Виктор всегда играли счастливо, без конфликтов, до тех пор, пока в них не участвовала Эвр, поэтому они позволили этой дружбе продолжиться. Думали, что это даже хорошо для них обоих, — Майкрофт, наконец-то, отвел взгляд от Джона и встретился глазами с Шерлоком, смотрящим на него в упор. — И все же, когда он пропал, допрашивали тебя. Полиция давила на тебя, и тот факт, что ты искренне скорбел о Викторе и был запуган нашей сестрой, был замаскирован тем, что полиция и наши родители оказали на тебя огромное давление, чтобы раскрыть его местонахождение. Когда его не нашли, часть подозрений была отброшена.

— Когда стало очевидно, что виновата Эвр, _она сама мне призналась_ , хотя я и пытался объяснить это нашим родителям, они все же нашли извращенную логику, предполагая, что это ты довел ее до такого, что ты так сильно оскорбил ее, что она сорвалась. Они явно были расстроены из-за нее, но все еще были далеки от того, чтобы видеть в ней психопатку. После нескольких дней, когда Эвр дразнила тебя Виктором, ты снова отреагировал жестоко, швырнув ей в голову хрустальную сахарницу, пока мы завтракали. В тот день они были готовы отослать тебя, но я убедил их разделить вас. Они отказывались верить, что она опасна, но согласились, что для _ее_ безопасности так будет лучше, и они дадут тебе еще один шанс.

— В тот день я стал твоей тенью; тем, кто следил, чтобы ты не попал в беду. На самом деле, я старался оградить тебя от нее, но для спокойствия наших родителей, я оказывал на тебя успокаивающее влияние. Они никогда не признаются в этом, но наши родители эмоционально отдалились от тебя и предпочли присматривать за нашей сестрой. Было ясно, что ты счастливее и беззаботнее, когда изолирован от нее. Но сама Эвр становилась более разочарованной и обиженной из-за того, что у нее отняли игрушку.

Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок впитывает новости. Их много, и трудно сказать, что происходит внутри, за почти преувеличенно стойким и холодным внешним видом, который он демонстрирует брату.

— Когда Месгрейв сгорел, оказалось, что пожар начался в твоей спальне, — продолжает Майкрофт в атмосфере смирения. — Я слышал, как ты кричал, но не мог попасть в твою комнату. Дверь была заперта, и у меня не было времени на поиски старого ключа. К тому времени, когда пришел отец и выбил дверь, ты уже был без сознания. Ты чуть не умер от отравления угарным газом. Чудо, что ты не получил серьезных ожогов или долговременных повреждений, хотя тебе потребовалось респираторное лечение в течение нескольких дней из-за повреждения легких. Остальные выбрались без травм, но фамильное поместье, как ты знаешь, было полностью утрачено.

— Они были уверены, что это ты устроил пожар, что ты разрушителен и мстителен. Замок на двери твоей спальни, как и на всех дверях в доме, был старинным. Мы никогда не запирали двери, так как им требовались ключи, поэтому предположили, что дверь, по какой-то случайности захлопнулась сама по себе из-за старого и неисправного механизма.

Вздох Майкрофта звучит так, словно, наконец, настала возможность отпустить то, что сдерживалось годами.

— Они собирались отправить тебя в психиатрическую лечебницу-интернат прямо из детской больницы. И только после того, как пришли результаты экспертизы, наши родители признали твою невиновность. Пожарные доказали, что пожар начался _не_ в твоей комнате, а прямо под ней, с помощью спички, поднесенной к потолку рядом с вентиляционным отверстием, которое выходило наружу рядом с твоей кроватью. Детектор дыма и другие приборы в этом крыле дома были испорчены, из них были вынуты батарейки. Они также обнаружили остатки рисунков Эвр с изображением твоего надгробья; тебя, сгорающего заживо, и другие очевидные признаки ее мотивов.

— Ситуация была решена, когда я убедил их обыскать Эвр, и они нашли старый ключ от двери твоей спальни в ее кармане. Она призналась без всяких угрызений совести, что хотела посмотреть, что с тобой сделает огонь и сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы умереть. Казалось, она осмелела, видя их испуганную реакцию, и призналась... кое в чем еще.

Майкрофт открывает рот, словно собираясь продолжить, а потом закрывает его, моргая. Очевидно, он раздумывает, стоит ли говорить, и у Шерлока заканчивается терпение.

— Что? — холодно спрашивает он, и Джон удивляется ровности его голоса. Несомненно, все услышанное не пройдет просто так. Джон изо всех сил пытается держать свои эмоции под контролем, просто слушая о травме, полученной Шерлоком.

Майкрофт смотрит на свои руки, избегая взгляда брата.

— _Что_ , Майкрофт? — требует ответа младший Холмс, выплескивая наружу гнев.

Спокойный фасад Майкрофта, наконец, ломается.

— Я не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось все это выкапывать, — упрашивает он. — Пусть прошлое остается в прошлом, младший.

— Для _меня_ это не прошлое, Майкрофт, если я только сейчас узнаю о нем. Почему ты мне не говоришь? Мне _нужно_ знать.

— Я только пытался _защитить_ _тебя_ от этого. Всю нашу жизнь, даже когда все это происходило, я пытался оградить тебя. Я несу это бремя, так что тебе не придется, — это самый искренний и эмоциональный человек, которого Джон когда-либо видел.

Шерлок тяжело дышит рядом, слегка дрожа. Но признание Майкрофта немного смягчило его. Из голоса ушел яд, сменившись мольбой.

— Мне нужно знать, Майкрофт.

Майкрофт прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает; сглатывает и поджимает губы, прежде чем продолжить.

— Она планировала, что это будешь _ты_ , а не Виктор. Поскольку она отказалась сказать нам, где Виктор и что она с ним сделала, мы не смогли его спасти. Она сказала нам, что «утонувший Рыжебородый» должен был быть «утонувшим Желтобородым»4. Она спланировала скандал между тобой и Виктором. Предполагалось, что он вернется домой, и ты будешь играть с ней, как это обычно происходило, когда вы ссорились. А потом она отвела бы тебя к... колодцу, как мы теперь знаем. Но вместо этого ты умчался в дом, а Виктор согласился поиграть с ней. Поэтому она изменила планы.

Джон чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть, и рискует бросить взгляд на Шерлока, чтобы увидеть, что тот страшно побледнел. Его лицо застыло от шока. Он быстро моргает, без сомнения, обдумывая бомбу, которую только что сбросил на них Майкрофт. Со своей стороны, Майкрофт продолжает рассказ, не желая терять слабые обороты.

— Терроризируя всех исчезновением Виктора, она на какое-то время успокоилась, но ненадолго. Она подожгла дом, решив, что все еще хочет твоей смерти. Она подошла очень близко... дважды. Как только она призналась, наши родители больше не смогли этого отрицать. Очевидно, что Эвр должна быть отослана, а не ты. Они переосмыслили все, что мы с тобой им рассказывали о ее издевательствах в прошлом, и, наконец, поняли, что ты говорил им правду. Они также признали, что она одна, по собственной воле, принимала участие в исчезновении Виктора. Чувство вины раздавило их, осознание того, что они помогали твоему мучителю и выставляли тебя злодеем. Но вместо того, чтобы попытаться загладить свою вину с помощью более заботливого воспитания, — я боюсь, что они никогда по-настоящему не оправились — они держали с тобой эмоциональную дистанцию, погрузившись в свою вину и горе.

— Тем не менее, к тому времени, когда ты достаточно поправился, чтобы вернуться домой из больницы, она уже была в безопасном месте в сотнях миль отсюда. Ты не увидишь ее больше тридцати лет.

— Предполагалось, что это буду я, — туманно говорит Шерлок, глядя куда-то вдаль и быстро моргая. — Виктор был бы сейчас жив, если бы я не оставил его наедине с ней. Я винил себя за то, что не разгадал ее нелепые загадки, хотя должен был принять вину за _большее_.

— Шерлок, не думай так, — торопится сказать Джон. — Твоей вины в этом не было.

— Наша дружба буквально убила его, — шепчет Шерлок, в основном самому себе.

Майкрофт отвечает быстро и не оставляет места для споров.

— Его _убила_ наша сестра, Шерлок.

— Мне нужна сигарета, — бормочет Шерлок, резко встает на дрожащие ноги и выходит из комнаты, не оглядываясь.

Майкрофт выглядит уставшим и больным.

— В нашем прошлом так много боли, — тихо говорит он, проводя пальцем по резному дереву на подлокотнике кресла. — Лучше бы он не зацикливался на этом.

— Но он прав — для него это не прошлое, ведь так? — спрашивает Джон, вставая. — Хорошее или нет, но он не может оставить все как есть и готов рискнуть чертовски многим, чтобы понять это. Прямо сейчас он чувствует, что это только что произошло с ним. Ему нужно время, чтобы все обдумать и понять, что все закончилось.

— Все, что я сделал, — это попытался защитить его.

Джон кивает, мрачно соглашаясь. Он слишком хорошо понимает это чувство — он чувствует то же самое желание защищать по отношению ко взрослому Шерлоку, и ему пришлось научиться отпускать членов семьи, чьи решения слишком разрушительны.

— Я думаю, он больше никому не позволит себя защищать.

Майкрофт молчит, закрыв глаза, и Джон уходит искать Шерлока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — NHS (англ. National Health Service) — Национальная служба здравоохранения Великобритании (НСЗ).
> 
> 2 — Луи́-Фердина́нд Сели́н — французский писатель, врач по образованию. Один из самых значительных и влиятельных французских писателей ХХ века. Ветеран Первой Мировой Войны. 
> 
> 3 — Полная цитата из книги «Путешествие на край ночи»:
> 
> Бредя на ощупь среди призраков былого, недолго и заблудиться. Как страшно, что в минувшем недвижно пребывает столько людей и вещей! Живые, затерявшиеся в катакомбах времени, так крепко спят бок о бок с мёртвыми, что уже неразличимы в общей тени.  
> Под старость не знаешь, кого будить — живых или мертвых.
> 
> 4 — Как мы все хорошо помним, никакого ирландского сеттера не было и в природе, но был мальчик Виктор, с рыжими волосами, которого мозг Шерлока, из-за травмы превратил в любимую собаку. Для игры в пиратов были выдуманы прозвища: Виктору — «Рыжебородый» (Рэдберд или Рыжая борода, англ. Redbeard), а Шерлоку — «Желтобородый» (Йеллоуберд или Желтая борода, англ. Yellowbeard).


	7. Chapter 7

Долгая поездка домой на такси проходит в молчании и напряжении. В противоположность той тревожной энергии, которая исходила от Шерлока по дороге к дому Майкрофта, сейчас он опустошен и отстраненно смотрит в окно, нахмурив брови. Тишина оглушает, и Джону не терпится заполнить образовавшийся между ними вакуум. Желание броситься в борьбу с причиненными повреждениями — это пережиток его армейских дней; надежда, что если он сработает достаточно быстро, то сможет ограничить долгосрочные последствия этой новой травмы.

— Шерлок, ты не виноват в том, что сделала Эвр, — начинает Джон, и тяжелые слова звучат громче, чем они были произнесены.

Нет ответа.

Джон цыкает зубом, кивает и отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть вздох.

— Ты не можешь винить се...

Шерлок оборачивается, его взгляд пронзителен и полон вызова.

— Разве твои родители не винили тебя, когда ты делал что-то не так? Если бы ты _убил_ другого ребенка, ты бы считал себя невиновным? А твои родители? Если бы твои действия, если бы _само твое существование_ положило начало цепи событий, кульминацией которых стало... — Шерлок замолкает, избегая взгляда своего спутника, — ... смог бы ты оправдать себя?

Джон стискивает зубы, сглатывает и пробует снова.

— Эвр несет за это ответственность, Шерлок. И, может быть, твои родители. Но ты ведь был всего лишь _ребенком_ , ты…

Шерлок переводит взгляд на свое отражение в окне.

— Джон, — дрожащим, но твердым голосом произносит он. Смысл ясен. _Остановись._

Джон с силой выдыхает через нос.

Рука Шерлока лежит на сиденье между ними, и часть Джона хочет дотянуться до нее, показать Шерлоку, что он не один. Честно говоря, физический контакт заставил бы Джона тоже почувствовать себя лучше. Но со всей этой информацией, еще такой свежей, Джон знает, что лучше не пытаться навязывать утешение человеку, который хочет уединения. Прикоснуться к нему было бы чем-то новым, неловким и, возможно, нежеланным в _обычный_ день. Сейчас не самое подходящее время, как бы Джону этого ни хотелось.

Джону тоже нужно время, чтобы все обдумать, поэтому он оставляет Шерлока наедине с его собственными мыслями, поклявшись, что найдет способ обсудить это позже. То, как Шерлок мгновенно увидел в судьбе Виктора свою вину, немыслимо и сильно беспокоит Джона, даже если аргументы Шерлока по этому поводу имеют некоторый смысл. Шерлок, сразу же после Месгрейва, нес на плечах тяжкий груз вины: если бы мальчик не был его другом, он был бы еще жив. Теперь, узнав, что смерть Виктора вообще не входила в первоначальные планы Эвр, и предполагалось, что в колодце это будет Шерлок…

Если Джон не сможет заставить Шерлока поговорить с ним об этом, возможно, у Эллы будет больше шансов. Джон начал верить, что они перестали сдерживать свои эмоции настолько сильно, как раньше, но Шерлок словно вернулся к своему старому личному и непроницаемому «я — неприступная крепость». Они зашли слишком далеко, чтобы вернуться к этим привычкам.

В кармане Джона жужжит телефон.

_Есть ли у этого таинственного лекарства название?  
— M_

« _Лизергохэкстомидат»_ , — печатает Джон в ответ, борясь с автозаменой. Он ждет пару минут, не придет ли еще одно сообщение, но ответа не получает.

Шерлок выскальзывает из такси на Бейкер-стрит, оставляя Джона расплачиваться с таксистом. Тот доходит до площадки первого этажа, когда слышит, как закрывается дверь спальни Шерлока. Неудивительно, что сейчас ему хочется побыть одному, но Джону хотелось бы оказаться по другую сторону двери, чтобы Шерлок увидел в нем плечо, на которое можно опереться в такое время, как это.

Он вздыхает, потом решает, что сейчас самое подходящее время, чтобы, наконец, принять душ. Сегодня днем Гарри забрала Рози у миссис Хадсон и оставит ее у себя на ночь, так что сегодня вечером Джону придется заботиться только о себе и Шерлоке. Это большое облегчение, несмотря на то, что ему сейчас не помешало бы обнять Рози. Он не может представить себе ее, переживающую трагедии, которые пережил Шерлок; его сердце разрывается, когда он представляет себе маленького мальчика с кудрями цвета воронова крыла, с блестящим, но непонятым умом, страдающего так, как Шерлок. Он пускает воду горячее, чем обычно, позволяя пару наполнить легкие, а упругим струям смягчить напряжение в плечах.

Чистый, но далеко не освежившийся, он возвращается в гостиную, чтобы сделать несколько телефонных звонков, бросая по дороге еще один взгляд на закрытую дверь спальни Шерлока. Джон звонит Гарри и Лестрейду, отвечает на несколько сообщений от Молли. Команда МакВея в настоящее время координирует и распространяет информацию по делу вместе со следственной группой, которая была на месте самоубийства Моры Кинкайд.

Несмотря на то, что последние несколько дней Джон избегал местных новостей, он решает, что вполне может посмотреть, что пишут в прессе о смерти Мейтера и причастности к ней Шерлока. Он наклоняется к своему креслу, где обычно стоит на зарядке ноутбук, но пальцы хватают воздух. Он смотрит вниз, убеждаясь, что его действительно нет, и вспоминает, что ноутбук в комнате, полностью разряжен. Джон вздыхает, разворачивается и направляется в спальню, когда взгляд падает на ноутбук Шерлока на столе.

Шерлок бы не возражал, само собой. Джон не соблюдает конфиденциальность, когда дело касается его собственного компьютера, поэтому и Шерлок ставит Джона в известность всякий раз, когда меняет пароль на своем ноутбуке.

Джон хватает его, откидывается со вздохом на спинку кресла, открывает крышку, выводит его из спящего режима и логинится. Его план почитать новости на сайте BBC умирает на корню, когда он видит то, что оставил открытым на экране Шерлок.

Панель администратора своего блога.

У Джона почти идентичный формат, поэтому он узнает эту область: здесь Шерлок может одобрить или удалить комментарии от людей, написавших в блог, и читать личные сообщения, присланные читателями.

Последнее сообщение получено от пользователя по имени iDarreYa127:

_Мистер Холмс,_

_Я надеюсь, что вы сможете мне помочь. Недавно я прошел экспериментальное лечение, надеясь получить доступ к травмирующим воспоминаниям из моего детства. Когда мне было 8 лет, моя мама пропала при подозрительных обстоятельствах, но сейчас я узнал из этих новых воспоминаний, что я стал свидетелем ее убийства от руки лучшей подруги. Полиция не будет возобновлять дело, так как коронер признал это самоубийством, а у меня нет новых доказательств, кроме тех, что я помню. Я знаю, что прошли десятилетия, но на данный момент я верю, что если кто-то и может помочь привлечь убийцу моей матери к ответственности, то это вы. Кроме того, для меня стало огромным облегчением, наконец-то, найти ее останки и достойно похоронить._

_Я знаю, что некоторые принципиально новомодные методы терапии памяти, вероятно, звучат слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и что раньше было много проблем с методами, основанными на гипнозе, дающих людям ложные воспоминания, но я клянусь, что это все по-настоящему. Я тоже был настроен скептически, но клянусь, это работает. Я планирую пройти еще одно лечение, и мой терапевт говорит, что она позволит вам поприсутствовать, чтобы вы могли убедиться сами, и ответит на любые ваши вопросы, если вы подпишете некоторые бумаги и пообещаете не говорить о деталях метода. Я уверен, что то, что я сейчас помню, действительно произошло: образы настолько яркие, как будто я действительно там, и я чувствую всем сердцем — это именно те части, которых мне не хватало. Все встало на свои места, заполнились мои пробелы. За всю свою жизнь я испробовал многие способы терапии, пытаясь восстановить запертую от меня информацию, но это первый раз, когда что-то приблизилось к успеху._

_Мой психотерапевт знаменит и хорошо известен, она находится недалеко от Лондона в Баддерли Гарденс._

_Буду признателен за любой совет или помощь, которые вы можете предложить. Я с радостью сообщу вам дополнительные подробности; все, что смогу, чтобы помочь убийце моей матери предстать перед судом._

_С уважением,_

_Даррен Мейтер_

Джон судорожно вздыхает, когда все кусочки встают на свои места. Почему Шерлок не сказал ему об этом? Он знает об Эвр; знает о том, что случилось с Шерлоком в детстве, так почему Шерлок не доверяет ему, зная, что именно этого Джон и добивается?

Может быть, он сначала отверг лечение, а потом убедился сам, поприсутствовав, рассуждает Джон. Неужели он пошел на встречу Мейтера с Деламер, а потом решил опробовать на себе?

Еще указан номер телефона, по которому, как предполагает Джон, звонил Шерлок, поскольку это единственное сообщение, которое он смог найти. Время получения — утро того дня, когда Шерлок уехал после ужина; сообщение не было одобрено для размещения на сайте.

Должно быть, Шерлоку не потребовалось много времени, чтобы решиться взять это дело. В следующий раз Джон увидел его через два дня, окровавленного, в квартире Мейтера.

Джон перечитал сообщение еще два раза, прежде чем закрыть ноутбук и положить его обратно на стол, осознавая, что Шерлок сразу же поймет, что Джон брал его. Он делает глубокий вдох и идет на кухню за стаканом воды — смочить внезапно пересохшее горло.

Он горячо извинится за вмешательство в личную жизнь, надеясь, что полученные знания и связанные в связи с ними кусочки головоломки, успокоят Шерлока. Будет взывать к той его стороне, которая так же сильно хочет получить ответы.

Джон расхаживает по кухне, разрываясь между желаниями: немедленно разбудить Шерлока или дать ему еще немного поспать, когда в кармане жужжит мобильный. Текстовое сообщение.

_Проверьте свой почтовый ящик._

_— M_

Нахмурившись, Джон переключается на свою электронную почту и открывает сообщение от Майкрофта. В нем сканы медицинских заключений от местных фармацевтических компаний о предварительных клинических испытаниях «Лизергохэкстомидата». Обычно такие заметки никогда не публикуются, и в верхней части документа добавлено уведомление, написанное жирным шрифтом, напоминающее читателю о важности сохранения результатов в конфиденциальности. Джон благодарен Майкрофту, что тот смог получить доступ к этому документу, поскольку сам он, конечно же, никогда бы не смог этого сделать. Такого рода вещи никогда не были бы найдены на PubMed1 или любом другом веб-сайте для ученых-медиков и клиницистов. Это то, что компании хотят скрыть, как для того, чтобы конкуренты не узнали о новом перспективном препарате, так и для того, чтобы предотвратить пиар-катастрофы в отношении лекарств, оказавшимися чрезвычайно вредными или бесполезными.

Джон вытаскивает стул из-под кухонного стола и садится читать. После нескольких многообещающих предварительных отчетов об использовании ЛСД и кетамина, был разработан «Лизергохэкстомидат» и испытан в качестве возможного лекарства для пациентов с тяжелым посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством. Полученный на основе тех же компонентов, что и ЛСД, как предположил Шерлок, компания надеялась, что он предоставит все преимущества галлюциногенов, но с меньшим количеством побочных эффектов и с более коротким периодом полураспада. В последние годы польза психоделических препаратов для пациентов с ПТСР набрала популярность. Джон читал исследования, в которых МДМА, более известный как экстази, уже использовался для лечения ветеранов боевых действий. Это спорно, но было трудно отрицать получение положительных результатов. В отчетах подробно описывается, как разработчики погнались за перспективой усиления психотерапевтических методов, таких как ДПДГ2, с помощью препарата; используемый только в качестве внутримышечного или внутривенного раствора, он был непрактичен для домашнего или длительного использования.

Джон начинает просматривать заметки и записи участников исследования, включая подробные демографические данные, методы введения лекарства (инъекция в дельтовидную мышцу), ожидаемые и фактические результаты.

Желудок Джона сжимается, когда он понимает, почему препарат был снят с испытаний. Все сорок два пациента, участвовавшие в исследовании, страдали манией и паранойей, и тридцать один — головными болями с приступами или эпизодами обморока. Единственным положительным результатом было то, что двадцать семь испытуемых с успехом нашли доступ к подавленным воспоминаниям во время приема «Лизергохэкстомидата». Это сработало, но какой ценой?! Оказалось, что некоторые из наиболее коварных эффектов препарата оставались в организме дольше, чем предполагала фармацевтическая компания в доклинических испытаниях на животных, вероятно, потому, что тонкие психологические эффекты было довольно трудно оценить на группе грызунов.

Что действительно заставляет Джона задохнуться от ужаса, так это записка, поясняющая, почему клиническое исследование второй фазы в конце концов было остановлено — четырнадцать испытуемых пытались покончить с собой. Шестерым это удалось.

За этим следуют приложения в виде приказов о прекращении дальнейшей разработки препарата, ограничении в продаже исследовательским группам, а также о необходимости классификации данных испытаний. Он вдруг вспомнил, как психотерапевт почти хвасталась своими связями в отрасли.

Голос миссис Хадсон выводит Джона из транса.

— Шерлок! Джон! — она зовет с лестничной площадки, и в голосе слышна паника. Джон выскакивает из квартиры, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, чуть ли не заваливаясь лицом вниз, когда тело пытается не отстать от порыва.

Несмотря на то, что Джон ожидает увидеть какие-либо ранения, он с облегчением видит, что она стоит у подножия лестницы, прижав руку к груди.

— О, Джон, — говорит она, широко раскрыв глаза от горя. Она указывает на заднюю дверь, ведущую в небольшой переулок, где стоят мусорные баки.

— Моя машина исчезла! Я припарковала ее в гараже миссис Тернер, хотела поехать к друзьям на вечернюю игру, но не смогла найти ключи. Она из тех, что открывается с брелока, кстати, поэтому я подумала, что, может быть, я бросила их где-нибудь в машине. Когда я пошла посмотреть, то увидела, что она исчезла!

Внезапная ясность обрушивается на Джона. Не говоря ни слова, он отворачивается от миссис Хадсон и бросается вверх по лестнице, хлопая дверью квартиры, не заботясь о том, чтобы держать себя в руках. Через несколько мгновений он уже идет по коридору к комнате Шерлока и на этот раз без колебаний входит, распахивая дверь без стука.

Все та же спящая фигура, укрытая простыней. Но теперь Джон видит то, чего не видел раньше. На полу нет обуви, а также исчез пиджак Шерлока. Даже если бы Шерлок устал настолько, что лег спать в рубашке и брюках, он никогда бы не лег в ботинках или в пиджаке. С замиранием сердца Джон откидывает простыни и обнаруживает, что кровать завалена аккуратно уложенными подушками. Тюль на окне, рядом с пожарной лестницей, колышется от вечернего ветерка.

________________________________________

Его обманули, одурачили самой банальной уловкой. Но зачем? Куда собрался Шерлок? Давно ли он сбежал? Джон достает телефон, выбирает имя Шерлока из списка избранных и нажимает кнопку вызова. Гудки идут один за одним, и, наконец, он попадает на голосовую почту Шерлока. Джон собирается дать волю чувствам, высказать весь страх и разочарование в записи, но тут он замечает изящный черный мобильный телефон, все еще подключенный к зарядке на прикроватном столике. Шерлок оставил его здесь, без сомнения, нарочно.

В голове у Джона полная неразбериха, он ослеп от беспокойства и ярости и едва не выпрыгивает из собственной кожи, когда миссис Хадсон стучит в дверь спальни, бросая на него встревоженный вопросительный взгляд.

— Он исчез, — говорит Джон, чувствуя, как пошатнулось его самообладание. — Улизнул, украл вашу машину и, Бог знает куда, поехал.

— Он мог просто спросить, — растерянно говорит миссис Хадсон. — Если бы вам действительно понадобилось бы, я бы одолжила ее вам обоим.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джон, изображая жалкую попытку ободряюще улыбнуться ей. — Но он нездоров. Он сейчас не в себе и не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь из нас знал, что он ушел, — Джон проводит рукой по волосам и прерывисто выдыхает через нос.

— О, Джон, — говорит она с тревогой в голосе. — Чем я могу помочь?

— Я сообщу. А сейчас мне нужно позвонить Лестрейду. Буду держать вас в курсе.

Его руки дрожат, когда он набирает номер, и, едва дождавшись приветствия от Лестрейда, выпаливает:

— Шерлок ушел. Улизнул где-то в течении последнего часа и украл машину миссис Хадсон, — Джон слышит дрожь в собственном голосе, слегка повышенный тон, но ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Эй, погоди, притормози! Давай с того момента, как мы виделись в последний раз.

— Выйдя из кабинета Деламер, мы отправились к Майкрофту. Шерлок больше узнал о своем детстве... получил больше информации о том, что случилось с его сестрой и Виктором Тревором, — Джон глубоко вдыхает и прерывисто выдыхает. — Все плохо, — Джон признателен Лестрейду за то, что тот приехал в Месгрейв в конце их шерринфордского кошмара, и за то, что он знает достаточно подробностей, чтобы опустить их сейчас.

— Блядь, — ругается Лестрейд.

— Ага, — соглашается Джон. — Он был... _не в себе_ всю дорогу до дома, а когда мы добрались до квартиры, сразу направился в свою комнату. Я подумал, что он хочет вздремнуть. Но он одурачил меня — подушки под одеялами и все такое. Он оставил телефон, проскользнул по пожарной лестнице и угнал машину миссис Хадсон. И, Грег... — на душе у Джона скребут кошки. — Я думаю, он вооружен, — как и когда Шерлок добрался до его пистолета, Джон не знает, но он пропал из запертого ящика, в котором его хранит Джон, и не сомневается, что теперь тот у Шерлока.

Джон слышит, как Грег резко втягивает воздух, но не дожидается ответа, не в силах остановить начавшийся поток слов. Так много всего произошло за последние полчаса, что Джон чувствует себя совершенно разбитым, пытаясь ничего не забыть упомянуть.

— В блоге Шерлока я нашел сообщение от Мейтера. Он надеялся, что Шерлок поможет ему добиться справедливости за смерть матери, используя воспоминания, восстановленные после лечения у Деламер. Он пригласил Шерлока присутствовать на сеанс у Деламер, и, должно быть, тогда же Шерлок попал под воздействие.

— И в довершении всего, я получил информацию о «Лизергохэкстомидате» от Майкрофта. Все гораздо хуже, чем я думал. Это был тестовый препарат, предназначенный для лечения ПТСР, они использовали его, как и некоторые другие галлюциногены, для усиления некоторых форм терапии: гипноз и ДПДГ. Результаты были катастрофическими: мания, паранойя, приступы и попытки самоубийства, включая шесть успешных. Они немедленно закрыли испытания и никогда не выводили его на рынок. Большая часть запасов должна была быть уничтожена, а остальные ограничены, проданы только в исследовательских целях. Этот терапевт, Деламер, сказала, что у нее есть связи в отрасли.

— Господи, — выдыхает Лестрейд. — Тут определенно чувствуется прочная связь между Дарреном Мейтером и Морой Кинкайд. Испытывает ли Шерлок суи…

— _Нет,_ — обрывает его Джон.

Ему невыносимо это слышать; невыносимо думать, что Шерлок способен на самоубийство. Снова. Даже если первый раз это было просто шоу, для Джона все было по-настоящему. Прошли годы, а у него все еще бывают случайные флэшбеки или кошмары. Это не должно повториться. Джон никогда не позволит этому случиться снова. Но пустота, поселившаяся в животе, кажется, знает лучше. Шерлок переменчив и непредсказуем даже в лучшие времена, а у него только что выбили почву из-под его версии детства. Он бы не стал... в _обычной_ ситуации он бы не стал, но…

— На него все еще оказывают влияние побочные эффекты препарата, и одному Богу известно, что с ним сделал этот психотерапевт... — напоминает Джон и себе, и Лестрейду.

— У него все еще случаются приступы?

— Был один... эпизод, на этот раз больше похожий на абсанс, сразу после того, как мы вышли из офиса Деламер. Он закончился быстрее, чем другие, Шерлок не потерял сознание, так что я думаю, что действие наркотиков, наконец-то, проходит, но я все еще беспокоюсь.

— Я могу сообщить в полицейскую базу данных, — предлагает Лестрейд. — Не потребуется много времени, чтобы обнаружить его. Я думаю, такая машина любому вскружит голову.

Джон на мгновение задумывается, потом тяжело вздыхает, потирая глаза. Ему не нравится мысль о том, что Шерлока остановят, и тому придется иметь дело с полицией, в каком бы состоянии он бы не находился, но мысль о том, что у него случится за рулем приступ, ужасает.

— Хорошо. Но проследи, чтобы его не арестовали. Миссис Хадсон не расстроена из-за машины, мы оба просто беспокоимся о нем.

— Сделаю. Есть идеи, куда он пошел?

Джон в растерянности качает головой, хотя Лестрейд этого и не видит. Но прежде чем он признается в слух, что не имеет понятия, его осеняет. После всего случившегося поверит ли Шерлок в то, что Майкрофт сказал ему лишь правду и ничего, кроме правды, или попытается самостоятельно найти подтверждения?— Да-а, — говорит Джон. — Да поможет мне Бог, думаю, что знаю.

________________________________________

Он выскакивает из такси прежде, чем оно останавливается, бросает купюры на переднее сиденье и проносится по тротуару в офис Деламер. [Красного «Астон Мартина»](https://ibb.co/r4c4CCX) миссис Хадсон не видно, но это не значит, что Шерлока здесь нет. Джон заглядывает в маленькое окошко на деревянной двери. В приемной темно, но Джон замечает движение и свет в дальней комнате. Дверь заперта, и Джон начинает колотить, чувствуя себя совсем как Шерлок всего несколько часов назад в доме Майкрофта.

Мгновение спустя, отскакивая от зданий и отражаясь в окнах, вокруг вспыхивают синие огни - патрульные машины подъезжают к офису.

Лестрейд оказывается рядом с Джоном и кричит в дверь.

— Доктор Деламер! Полиция Лондона! Открывайте! — он приказывает офицерам проверить здание сзади, пока Джон продолжает колотить. Еще несколько раз окликнув обитательницу дома, она, наконец, появляется с широко раскрытыми от страха глазами и отпирает дверь.

— Что все это?.. — она вздрагивает, когда мимо нее протискиваются Лестрейд и Джон в сопровождении двух констеблей.

— Где Шерлок? — требует ответа Джон.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите! — качает головой Деламер. — Я здесь одна, я просто наводила порядок. Я…

— Проверьте здание, — приказывает Лестрейд, перекрикивая ее, но Джон уже опережает его.

— Шерлок? Шерлок! — он направляется в комнату, где все еще горит свет — смотровая, напротив кабинета Деламер, ранее была закрыта. Когда они были здесь в прошлый раз, то сюда не заходили.

В комнате установлено откидывающееся кресло, похожее на зубоврачебное, с удерживающими ремнями для рук и ног. Сбоку стоит большая машина, неработающая, но включенная. Странные электроды, покрытые одноразовыми гигиеническими пластиковыми чехлами, лежат на стуле, словно брошены в спешке. На серебряном подносе — пустые пузырьки из-под лекарств и использованный шприц без крышки. Джон берет пузырьки: кетамин и «Лизергохэкстомидат».

Очевидно, что все это было недавно использовано.

Он поднимает глаза — видит в дверях Лестрейда и молча протягивает ему флаконы. Лестрейд кивает.

— Упакуйте все это как вещественные доказательства, — говорит он молодому криминалисту и направляется обратно к выходу.

— Марисса Деламер, вы арестованы, — слышит Джон голос Лестрейда и выбегает из процедурного кабинета, торопясь добраться до нее, пока не увезли на оформление.

— Где он? — гремит Джон, останавливая констеблей, которые уже уводят Деламер. Она поджимает губы и отказывается смотреть в глаза, вместо этого наблюдая, как ее офис разрывают на части и каталогизируют улики. — Я _знаю_ , что он был здесь, — кричит Джон. — Мне нужно знать: вы лечили его? — ее молчание приводит его в ярость, но он загоняет его поглубже и, вместо того, чтобы продолжать орать, умудряется понизить голос до рычания. — Вы же знаете, что он опасен для самого себя. Мне нужно добраться до него прежде, чем он сделает что-нибудь необдуманное. А теперь ответьте мне. _Вы его лечили_?

Наконец, она поднимает на него глаза, полные недовольства и сожаления.

— Да, — признается она. — Он умолял меня об этом.

— Где он сейчас?

— Я не знаю, куда он пошел. Я не спрашивала.

Сердце Джона замирает, и на мгновение он отворачивается от нее, недоверчиво качая головой. Шерлок не мог просто раствориться. Должна же быть какая-то зацепка; что-то, что укажет ему верное направление.

— Что он сказал вам напоследок? — теперь уже в отчаянии спрашивает Джон.

На мгновение она опускает голову, а затем смотрит ему в глаза.

— Он сказал, что ему нужно просеять пепел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — PubMed — англоязычная текстовая база данных медицинских и биологических публикаций, созданная Национальным центром биотехнологической информации (NCBI) США.  
> PubMed документирует медицинские и биологические статьи из специальной литературы, а также дает ссылки на полнотекстовые статьи. PubMed включает в себя данные из следующих областей: медицина, стоматология, ветеринария, общее здравоохранение, психология, биология, генетика, биохимия, цитология, биотехнология, биомедицина и т. д. Задокументировано около 3800 биомедицинских изданий. Ежегодно база данных PubMed увеличивается на 500 000 документов. 
> 
> 2 — Десенсибилизация и переработка движением глаз (ДПДГ, англ. EMDR — Eye movement desensitization and reprocessing) — метод психотерапии, разработанный Френсин Шапиро для лечения посттравматических стрессовых расстройств (ПТСР), вызванных переживанием стрессовых событий, таких как насилие или участие в военных действиях.
> 
> Существует два мнения по поводу механизма ДПДГ. Шапиро говорит о том, что, несмотря на различные процессы, составляющие ДПДГ, движения глаз добавляют эффективности, запуская неврологические и физиологические изменения, которые способствуют переработке травматических воспоминаний в терапии. Другие исследователи считают, что движение глаз является не необходимым компонентом, а эпифеноменом, побочным явлением, а ДПДГ — это просто одна из форм десенситизации.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение от Автора:  
> Эта глава в значительной степени посвящена суицидальным мыслям и описывает попытку самоубийства. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь о себе и, в первую очередь, о своем психическом здоровье.
> 
> От Переводчика: хочу добавить только одно — держите под рукой капельки (на ваше усмотрение какие), возможно, они вам понадобятся.

Дорога в поместье Месгрейв кажется вечной, даже с той скоростью, какую набрал Лестрейд. У Шерлока всего десять-пятнадцать минут форы, но за это время может многое случиться. Джон изо всех сил старается не думать об этом, но ему не удается. Всю поездку его охватывают гнев, беспокойство и отчаяние. И так по кругу.

Почему Шерлок поступил настолько неразумно и вернулся к Деламер? Разве недостаточно было того, что Майкрофт рассказал ему об их детстве? Насколько сильно на его решение повлияли отголоски последнего лечения? Как он мог настолько эгоистично подвергнуть себя такой опасности, даже помня о побочных эффектах? Поступить так, зная, что Джон нуждается в нем?

Он _знает_ , что Джон нуждается в нем... ведь так?

Если... нет, _когда_ они выберутся отсюда, Джон позаботится о том, чтобы Шерлок знал об этом и никогда не забывал. Они много раз стояли на краю _пропасти_. После всего, через что они прошли; после всех полученных дополнительных шансов, почему все еще так трудно сказать Шерлоку то, что лежит у Джона на сердце? Почему было так трудно признаться в этом _самому себе_? Страх быть отвергнутым — ничто по сравнению со страхом, испытываемым Джоном сейчас: что на этот раз у них может не быть другого шанса. Боль, которую вызывает эта мысль, головокружительна.

Вид поместья Месгрейв в темноте так же ужасен, как запомнил Джон. Хотя он видел фасад этой громадины после того, как его спасли из колодца год назад, Джон никогда не был внутри.

Они медленно приближаются к особняку, сворачивая к роще, пока не подъезжают достаточно близко. Их уже поджидает подкрепление из местной полиции, вызванное Лестрейдом: две полицейские машины, одна машина без опознавательных знаков и скорая помощь стоят с выключенными фарами на холостом ходу. Лестрейд приказал им следить за Шерлоком, но не приближаться к нему.

— Он определенно там, мы заметили движение около десяти минут назад, но с тех пор тихо, — говорит им местный старший сержант. — Может, позвать переговорщика?

— Я иду внутрь, — без колебаний объявляет Джон. — Полагаю, он там один, и, кроме того, он просто будет бегать кругами от любого переговорщика, которого вы пошлете. Это должен быть я. Он послушает меня.

Сержант недоверчиво смотрит на Лестрейда, ожидая его реакции.

Лестрейд вздыхает и поворачивается к Джону.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу позволить тебе сделать это, приятель. Ты же сам сказал, что не знаешь, в каком он состоянии. И он вооружен. Это просто небезопасно.

— Если пошлешь кого-нибудь еще, ты же знаешь, что он отреагирует не очень хорошо, — качает головой Джон. — Он может совершить какой-нибудь опрометчивый поступок, если увидит кого-то в форме.

— Нет. Об этом не может быть и речи. Это слишком опасно. Ты же гражданский. Пойду я.

Джон качает головой, переминается с ноги на ногу и сжимает ладони в кулаки.

— Я был _солдатом_. Я прочесывал здания гораздо опаснее, чем это, полные людьми, активно пытавшимися убить меня и мою команду. Я знаю, как обезоружить врага в бою. Я прошел подготовку по деэскалации конфликта1 и, что самое важное, — _прожил_ с ним много лет. Я готов пойти на такой риск, — Джон прерывисто выдыхает, пытаясь передать ощущение спокойствия и уверенности, которых не чувствует на самом деле. — Он не причинит мне вреда, Грег. Он болен. Ему нужна помощь. Ты должен позволить мне войти.

Лестрейд хмурится и упирает руку в бок, пытаясь сформулировать другой аргумент. Через мгновение он вздыхает, затем отводит сержанта в сторону, и они тихо разговаривают. Джон может сказать, что собеседник недоволен решением Лестрейда, но инспектор возвращается, что-то неся с собой.

— Ладно, можешь идти, но на тебе будет бронежилет.

Джон не спорит, снимая джемпер, чтобы они могли быстро пристегнуть его поверх рубашки. Он тяжелее, чем кажется, и плотно прилегает посередине, но не должен мешать ему двигаться. Джон натягивает джемпер обратно, надеясь, что бронежилет не слишком заметен.

Лестрейд оглядывает его, подтягивает несколько ремней и вздыхает.

— Телефон ловит?

Джон вытаскивает мобильный, и они оба видят, что сигнал есть.

— Ты позвонишь, когда мы тебе понадобимся. Мы будем вести себя тихо и спокойно, чтобы не нервировать его. Но если я услышу выстрелы, мы прибежим. Ты понял меня?

Джон кивает в ответ.

— Удачи, — мрачно говорит Лестрейд. — Я хочу, чтобы вы оба вернулись целыми и невредимыми, хорошо?

Джон кивает повторно и грустно улыбается Грегу. Глубоко вздохнув, он разворачивается и направляется к особняку. Вокруг него высокая трава, он медленно пробирается между деревьями, крадясь в тени. Если Шерлок наблюдает, он не хочет пугать его, а здесь, в темноте, Джона будет трудно узнать. С другой стороны — это Шерлок, самый наблюдательный человек на планете, у которого Джон в шутку подозревал рентгеновский взгляд и ночное зрение.

Лучше найти Шерлока до того, как Шерлок найдет его.

Вскоре Джон обнаруживает в спешке припаркованный красный «Астон Мартин» миссис Хадсон, с открытой дверцей водителя и включенным светом в салоне. Останавливаясь на мгновение, он осматривает машину, но все выглядит целым. Он медленно, почти бесшумно закрывает дверцу машины, и снова поворачивается к Месгрейву.

Сердце колотится, как кулак о ребра. Незнакомое выгоревшее здание, окутанное лунным светом, тенями и копотью, заставляет его снова почувствовать себя солдатом, но это место больше похоже на развалины замка, чем на выжженные хижины в Афганистане. Ладони чешутся от отсутствия оружия; рефлексы, выкованные на войне, трудно игнорировать. Тошнотворный ужас от осознания, что Шерлок завладел его пистолетом, свернулся кольцами в животе Джона. Если он находится в таком же психическом состоянии, после посещения Деламер во второй раз, как Даррен Мейтер и Мора Кинкайд…

Что, если Джон уже опоздал? По крайней мере, офицеры, дежурившие у дома, не сообщили о выстрелах.

Судя по тому, что Джон видит в темноте, пожар был локализован в восточном крыле. _Восточный ветер_ , бесполезно всплывает в его разуме.

Он проходит через арочный вход в передней части поместья на западной стороне, тяжелая деревянная дверь все еще цела и незаперта. В вестибюле темно, каменный пол купается в бледном свете, льющем из окон высоко наверху. С помощью фонарика телефона, Джон видит, что эта часть, куда не добрался огонь, удивительно хорошо сохранилась для места, пустовавшего в течение десятилетий. Большая лестница перед ним манит, но солдат в Джоне знает, что он должен сначала зачистить первый этаж и составить план здания.

Непосредственное соседство поврежденного с сохранившимся шокирует. В некоторых комнатах единственное свидетельство заброшенности — пыль и паутина. Мебель застыла во времени. Кое-какие безделушки все еще стоят на каминной полке, несколько картин все еще украшают стены. Наверняка, за все это время здесь должно быть побывали мародеры или сквоттеры2, но поместье, похоже, почти не пострадало. Может быть, они также, как и Джон, почувствовали жуткую атмосферу этого места и решили не входить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы остаться.

Но когда Джон идет к восточному крылу; туда, где был пожар, ему кажется, что над ним возвышаются закопченные каменные стены, открытые ночному небу в тех местах, где сгорела крыша. Окна в столовой и на кухне давно потеряли свои стекла от времени или впоследствии трагедии, пустые петли в дверных проемах разговаривают с призраками деревянных дверей. У природы здесь своя крепость — зловредные колючие щупальца продираются сквозь обугленные обломки. Десятилетия тонкой паутины заморозили пепельные тени в углах. Легкий ветерок струится сквозь комнаты, как вода сквозь сито, шелестя старыми сухими листьями, собравшимися в углах, и новыми растениями, пробивающимися сквозь трещины в каменном полу.

Он идет, медленно и невесомо, стараясь уловить хоть какие-то признаки жизни.

— Шерлок? — зовет Джон, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал нейтрально и мягко. Он останавливается, прислушиваясь, а не получив ответа, осторожно крадется вперед.

Он методично обходит первый этаж, в расстройстве от необходимости продвигаться черепашьим шагом. Все, что он хочет сделать, — пробежать по этому огромному месту, пока не найдет Шерлока. Зная, в каком состоянии тот может оказаться, Джон не может позволить себе терять время.

Это крыло поместья опасно. Разрушительные повреждения от огня и трех десятилетий воздействия стихии оставили несколько комнат с обрушившимися стенами и дырами в полу. В помещении, похожем на кабинет, в камине и мебели поселились животные и чуть не довели Джона до сердечного приступа, когда, запаниковав, бросились прочь, выскочив из камина и побежав мимо него к выходу.

Маленькие смятые белые шарики усеивают комнату. Фотографии. На полу посреди комнаты лежит старинный альбом в кожаном переплете с фотографиями. Джон наклоняется над ним и видит, что половина фотографий отсутствует. Он осторожно переворачивает пластиковые страницы, находя фотографии молодого Майкрофта, мистера и миссис Холмс. Других людей, изображенных на фото, Джон не узнает. Он знает, чьи фотографии хранились в пустых кармашках.

Подтверждая свои подозрения, Джон поднимает с пола ближайший скомканный шарик, разглаживает его и видит фотографию улыбающегося Шерлока в детстве. Он выглядит ровесником Рози, ему едва исполнилось три года. Джон берет другую скомканную фотографию и видит то же самое изображение. Каждый снимок, который он берет в руки, — еще одно изображение маленького Шерлока. На Джона накатывает волна тошноты. Шерлок пытался стереть себя, как это сделали Мейтер и Кинкайд. Джону хочется крушить все вокруг от имени маленького славного мальчика, чью фотографию он держит в руках. Вся боль, через которую прошел Шерлок, привела теперь к этому... Если бы только Джон мог вернуться назад во времени и защитить Шерлока от всего, что ждет его впереди, он сделал бы это в мгновение ока.

Нет времени на размышления. Он не позволит Шерлоку закончить свою жизнь так, как это сделали другие. Ему нужно действовать быстро. Он кладет фотографию на альбом и идет дальше.

Собственное тяжелое дыхание отдается эхом в ушах, когда он подходит к другой лестнице, ведущей не первый ярус, под завязку заправленный адреналином.

— Шерлок? — пробует Джон снова, и на этот раз получает ответ, хотя и не может его разобрать. Он взбирается по неустойчивой лестнице как можно осторожнее, обходя обломки и переступая через недостающие ступеньки.

На верхней площадке лестницы он останавливается и прислушивается.

— Шерлок?

— Оставь меня одного, — раздается ровный бесстрастный ответ, но Джон испытывает огромное облегчение, услышав его.

Он идет на голос в пустую оболочку комнаты. Наружные каменные стены частично обвалились, а крыша давно сгорела. Почерневшее металлическое изголовье и каркас кровати; все, что осталось от мебели, — груды обугленного дерева, наводящие на мысль о книжном шкафу и письменном столе. Очевидно, что эта комната пострадала от пожара больше, чем любая другая, которую видел Джон, и ему не потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что это, должно быть, была спальня Шерлока.

Сейчас, когда она полностью открыта стихии, Джон может видеть широкие холмы и заросшие сады на многие мили вокруг. Ночь ясная и холодная; яркая луна, словно прожектор, освещает бледное лицо Шерлока. Он сидит посреди комнаты на груде щебня, волосы развеваются на холодном ночном ветру. Глаза закрыты, и он мягко покачивается, обхватив руками колени.

Желудок Джона сжимается.

— Шерлок, это я.

— Я сказал, _оставь меня в одного,_ Джон, — бормочет он, словно в трансе.

Джон сглатывает и медленно входит в развалины комнаты. Любое движение отдается эхом, усиливая каждый скрип, царапанье и вздох. Джон всматривается в тени вокруг Шерлока, в поисках намека на оружие, но нет нужды искать слишком пристально. Оно зажато в руке Шерлока и, к счастью, направлено в сторону от них обоих. Яркий лунный свет отражается от ствола.

Джон заставляет себя сохранять спокойствие.

— Я просто хочу поговорить. Я беспокоюсь о тебе.

Шерлок всхлипывает, обеими руками хватаясь за затылок и прижимает голову к коленям. Обломки под ним сдвигаются, посеревшие камни и куски обгорелого дерева ссыпаются с кучи, на которой он сидит.

— Теперь я понимаю, Джон. В этом единственное решение. Я всегда был проблемой. Это всегда был я.

— Нет, Шерлок, это неправда, — говорит Джон, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и четко, несмотря на то, что в ушах стучит пульс. — Ты не в ответе за то, что сделала Эвр. Сейчас ты под воздействием наркотика, мешающего тебе ясно мысли, и ты прошел процедуру…

— _Ты не понимаешь!_ — кричит Шерлок, и его покрасневшие глаза наполняются слезами, когда он впервые смотрит на Джона. — Это я, это моя вина, это должен был быть я! — он снова сворачивается калачиком, раскачиваясь. — Теперь я все ясно помню. Все кусочки... я помню. Он был просто ребенком, просто маленьким мальчиком, он не заслуживал этого! Если бы я просто играл с ней, он был бы жив. Теперь в этом есть _смысл_ , Джон, я всегда думал, что какой-то фрагмент отсутствует, хотя мне следовало бы понять, что он никогда не вписывался в общую картину, — к ужасу Джона, дрожащей рукой Шерлок подносит пистолет к виску. — Ответов не осталось, Джон; ни одного, который мог бы изменить ситуацию к лучшему. Все, через что мы прошли; все, через что _я_ заставил тебя пройти, — все это одно и то же.

Внезапно возникает ощущение, что Джон обезвреживает бомбу. Он придвинулся на дюйм ближе, протягивая руки в успокаивающем жесте, во рту внезапно пересохло, но, к счастью, голос остается ровным.

— Ты тоже был маленьким мальчиком, Шерлок. Это не твоя вина, клянусь. Они должны были защитить тебя от нее, вас обоих: тебя и Виктора. Ты не такой психопат, как она, ты — _полная противоположность_ , и именно поэтому больно. Давай поговорим об этом. Просто... опусти пистолет. Это ничего не исправит.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь? — хрипит Шерлок, в словах слышится отчаяние. — Ничего _нельзя_ исправить, и с тобой это тоже чуть не случилось! Ты столько раз был в опасности! Банда «Черного лотоса»! Жилет Мориарти со взрывчаткой и снайперы! Костер Магнуссена! И колодец с В... Виктором! — Шерлок давится именем своего старого друга. — И все из-за _меня_!

— Это не из-за тебя, Шерлок! Поступки других людей — это не твоя вина; ты спас столько людей; столько жизней ты сделал намного лучше!

— Сколько раз ты мог умереть, сколько раз... Из-за меня ты встретил Мэри и из-за меня потерял ее. Я притягиваю людей, и они теряют все.

— Но я _не_ умер, Шерлок. Ты спас меня от банды, Мориарти, костра, и колодца. _Ты это сделал!_ И без тебя не было бы Рози, и видит бог, я все еще мог бы быть женат на чертовой убийце, которую никогда не любил!

Он никогда не произносил этого вслух, никогда по-настоящему не признавался себе в этом, но прямо сейчас, говорит это почти с легкостью, потому что есть более важные вещи, чем поддержание своих стены, в то время как рушатся стены Шерлока.

— Я бы не пережил эти четыре месяца после Афганистана, если бы не ты, — признается Джон, с трудом произнося слова.

Шерлок издает сдавленный вздох и шевелится, как во сне, запрокидывая голову назад, дергаясь взад и вперед в видимой только ему борьбе.

— Спас тебя только для того, чтобы бросить в ад.

— Шерлок… — говорит Джон, не раздумывая делая шаг вперед. Под ногой хрустит битое стекло, и резкий звук в тишине разрушает чары над Шерлоком.

— Отойди! — ревет он, вскакивая на ноги и направляя пистолет на Джона.

Джон замирает на месте, кровь стынет в жилах. Он чувствует, что бронежилет прикрывает его, как щит, вот только дуло пистолета направлено ему в лоб.

Он медленно вдыхает, держа руки на виду, не угрожая.

— Шерлок, пожалуйста... Тебе дали сильный галлюциноген, ты плохо соображаешь. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Я хочу тебе помочь.

Шерлока трясет, глаза мутные и дикие.

— Я мыслю яснее, чем когда-либо!

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Джон, и, наконец-то, в его голос просачиваются эмоции. — Шерлок, которого я знаю, никогда бы не направил на меня пистолет, — он тяжело сглатывает, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать нахлынувшие на него чувства. — Шерлок, которого я знаю, только и делал, что _спасал_ меня.

— Я должен был умереть у Бартса, — глухо произносит Шерлок, глядя куда-то вдаль, его рука слегка дрожит. — Если бы я это сделал, ты был бы счастлив сейчас, ты был бы в безопасности с Мэри. У тебя была бы хорошая жизнь. Все эти события, в которых, как ты утверждаешь, я помог тебе... и ничего из этого не получилось.

— Шерлок... — решительно качает головой Джон. — Мэри была убийцей! Моя жизнь с ней была ложью! — горло сдавило, и слезы, с которыми он не понимал, что борется, внезапно выступили на глазах. — Единственная жизнь, которую я хочу; единственная _правильная_ и та, которая сделает меня _счастливым_ , — это моя жизнь _с тобой_. Я _хотел_ , чтобы ты вернулся, и это я был тем, кто все так чертовски усложнил, а не ты! _Ты мне нужен, Шерлок_. Рози нуждается в тебе. Мы любим тебя. Пожалуйста, опусти пистолет. Давай вернемся домой к Рози, хорошо?

Шерлок хмурится, услышав слова Джона. Он смотрит вниз на пистолет и следует по траектории к Джону, как будто его освободили от заклинания, и он внезапно осознал, что делает. Шерлок вздрагивает и бросает пистолет, как будто тот его укусил, отступает назад и в ужасе качает головой.

— Я... я... — он издает сдавленный всхлип. Его ноги подкашиваются, и он падает на колени. — Я не хотел... я не хотел... — хрипит Шерлок прерывающимся от слез голосом.

Джон отшвыривает пистолет подальше в развалины и падает на колени рядом с Шерлоком, осторожно кладя руку ему на спину, боясь спугнуть. Но Шерлок не отворачивается и через мгновение наклоняется к Джону, который, наконец, обнимает его дрожащее тело.

— Мне так жаль, Джон, — рыдает Шерлок. — Прости за все, — повторяет он, слова разносятся по пустым комнатам и срываются на ветру. Возможно, они предназначены не только для Джона, но и для кого-то, кто уже давно ушел, но в то же время все еще здесь. Кто-то, кого Шерлок хранил в своем сердце, даже не осознавая этого.

Джон тоже сожалеет о Викторе. О потерянном детстве Шерлока. О сделанных им и сказанных вещах. И _последний_ человек, который должен нести хоть какую-то вину за то, что случилось с кем-то из них, сейчас находится в его объятиях; там, где он должен был быть давным-давно.

— Все в порядке, — успокаивает Джон, крепко обнимая его, чувствуя, как сердце Шерлока колотится о тонкие ребра. Ветер задувает в пустую комнату, и Шерлок дрожит. Джон хочет забрать его из этого злого, призрачного места обратно, в безопасное место их квартиры. В его объятиях Шерлока ощущается маленьким и хрупким, что потрясает Джона до глубины души и побуждает поцеловать эти буйные кудри, вдыхая его запах — облегчение разливается по телу. Внезапно он чувствует невероятную усталость, и Шерлок расслабляется в его объятиях. Но Джон знает, что они выжили, пережили самое худшее.

— Все будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Деэскалация конфликта — это снижение напряженности, затухание конфликта, переход к мирному процессу. Деэскалация приводит к завершению конфликта. Но после завершения он может начаться заново, если не удовлетворен хотя бы один из трех уровней каких-то претензий.
> 
> 2 — Сквоттеры — люди, бродящие по улице и заселяющие территории без какого-либо законного приобретения. По английским законам людей, проникших в дом незаконно и поселившихся там, не сажают в тюрьму, а дают право на жительство (http://www.kvartirimoskva.ru/kak_pravilno_prodat_kvartiru_v_moskve_chtoby_ne_oshibitsya_s_tsenoy_i_ne_byt_obmanutym_nalogooblozhenie_sdelok_po_prodazhe_/kto_takie_skvottery.html).
> 
> Арт от khorazir к этой главе –  
> https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/623627079498481664/watercolour-inspired-by-the-magnificent-written-in


	9. Chapter 9

Джон не уверен, как долго они сидят на развалинах, держась друг за друга, словно за саму жизнь. В конце концов, он чувствует, как совместно успокаивается их сердцебиение, и, когда он уверен, что эмоции больше не разорвут их на части, то ослабляет хватку и немного отстраняется, глядя на Шерлока.

Его лучший друг являет собой картину страдания и изнеможения: лицо покрыто сажей и испещрено дорожками слез. Под пристальным взглядом Джона Шерлок тяжело сглатывает и опускает голову, избегая прямого взгляда.

— Привет, — мягко говорит Джон, кладя руку на щеку Шерлока и приподнимая его лицо вверх. Наконец, Шерлок неохотно встречается с Джоном взглядом. За ним скрывается так много всего... смятение, паника и печаль. Раскаяние. Отчаяние. Страх.

— Все в порядке. Все хорошо, — говорит Джон, кивая для дополнительной уверенности, слегка улыбаясь и проводя большим пальцем по щеке Шерлока, стирая линию слез. Они далеко не в порядке, но в данный момент оба живы, опасные чары над Шерлоком отчасти разрушены, и снаружи ожидает помощь. Этого достаточно, чтобы Джон почувствовал невероятное облегчение.

Шерлок неуверенно кивает, смаргивая слезы и шмыгая носом.

— Ладно, — говорит Джон. — Давай выбираться отсюда, хорошо?

Он встает, помогает Шерлоку подняться на ноги, подстраховывая, когда тот спотыкается. Они медленно выбираются из комнаты, обнимая друг друга, и Джон поддерживает Шерлока. Очевидно, он все еще в оцепенении — движения вялые и неуверенные, он молча следует указаниям.

Когда они подходят к двери, Джон осмеливается оглянуться через плечо еще раз на то место, которое едва не унесло жизнь Шерлока десятилетия назад; до того, как у Джона появился шанс узнать его. Место, которое всего несколько минут назад едва не лишило жизни его самого.

Джон клянется, что они никогда больше не увидят этих проклятых рушащихся стен.

Налетает сильный ветер, наметая кучу мертвых листьев и пыли, кружа их в воздухе там, где они только что были вдвоем. Стиснув зубы, Джон отворачивается, подталкивая Шерлока вперед, прочь из комнаты. Восточный Ветер достаточно навредил им обоим на всю жизнь.

Они пошли другим путем, избегая ветхой лестницы, по которой Джон поднялся наверх, выбрав безопасную и неповрежденную лестницу в западном крыле. Он прислоняет Шерлока к стене в фойе и набирает сообщение Лестрейду.

_Все в порядке, сейчас выходим. Без оружия. Нужны парамедики, никаких полицейских. Сохраняй спокойствие, он не в себе._

Получив утвердительный ответ от Лестрейда, Джон вновь обнимает Шерлока за талию.

________________________________________

Они направляются в больницу, без сирен и полицейского сопровождения. Шерлок не сопротивляется; он позволяет Джону завернуть его в одеяло, позволяет парамедику пристегнуть его к каталке ремнями для безопасной поездки — будто находится в трансе. Очевидно, что «Лизергохэкстомидат» все еще оказывает на него сильное влияние, учитывая то, как трепещут веки, и как редко он моргает. Фокус его восприятия находится где-то посередине, как будто там что-то есть, и Джон хочет иметь возможность просто щелкнуть выключателем, ввести противоядие, чтобы все исправить. Но для такого вещества ничего подобного не существует, и все, что может Джон, — сидеть рядом с Шерлоком, держать его за руку и подбадривать.

Что совсем неудивительно с еще свежим наркотиком, циркулирующим в организме, но все же тревожно, когда еще один приступ настигает Шерлока по пути в больницу. На этот раз Джон чувствует себя спокойнее — теперь он более подготовлен к этому и определенно понимает причину. Этот приступ длится дольше, чем любой из виденных Джону до сих пор, и вот это уже действительно пугает его. Доза внутривенного бензодиазепина1, наконец, прекращает его на шестиминутной отметке, и когда Шерлок начинает проявлять признаки присутствия, Джон больше не может сдерживать свои расшатанные нервы и вынужден отвернуться, сильно прикусив дрожащую губу.

Когда Шерлок открывает глаза, то тоже не выдерживает — эмоции выходят из-под контроля. Он закрывает лицо руками и беззвучно плачет, травмированный волной воспоминаний, раскрытыми разумом во всей красе. Джон поглаживает его по спине и бормочет успокаивающие слова, в то время как парамедик, едущий с ними, поглощен записыванием жизненно важных показателей Шерлока, таким образом давая им немного уединения.

Шерлок снова становится тихим и отстраненным, ответив на все вопросы Джона и парамедиков, проверяющих его когнитивные функции. Иногда он прорывается сквозь чары и в панике оглядывается вокруг, успокаиваясь только когда находит взглядом Джона.

В больнице у него берут кровь и прикрепляют датчик для контроля пульса. Сильные приступы больше не повторяются, однако, их сменяют краткосрочные и частичные, выражающиеся в пристальном взгляде и моргании, прерывающие то немногое, что он готов произнести, и Шерлок не помнит об этих кусочках потерянного времени или не замечает, что они происходят.

Джон понимает, что эта стадия восстановления после наркотика, должно быть, стала причиной потери Шерлоком времени после смерти Мейтера... В его состоянии сейчас было легко потерять весь день. После срочной консультации невролога начинается непрерывный мониторинг ЭЭГ, и ему вводят ударную дозу «Фосфенитоина» — мощного противоэпилептического препарата, который прекращает эпилептическую активность. Вместе с дополнительными дозами «Лоразепама»2 для подавления тревоги, Шерлок погружается в беспокойный сон, и Джон благодарен за это.

Ему больно видеть Шерлока таким измученным, когда сам он не способен что-то сделать, кроме как просто быть всему этому свидетелем. Не помогает и то, что он не лечащий врач. Все, что в его распоряжении — предложение беспомощных банальностей и заверений, и знакомое Шерлоку присутствие. Джон не может не задаться вопросом, вызвано ли все это наркотиком; в конце концов, оглядываясь назад и вспоминая, как Шерлок, казалось, почти оправился от первоначального повторного знакомства с сестрой-убийцей, у всех, кто его окружает, должно было бы вызвать больше тревожных звоночков. Теперь ясно, что Шерлок не смог обработать все, что узнал, должным образом. Слова миссис Хадсон о том, как он пришпилил игорную доску, постоянно приходят на ум Джону, и это говорит о способе Шерлока обрабатывать запутанные и сложные эмоциональные вещи: если не может решить их или отстраниться — игнорирует. Теперь все, что он пытался отбросить в сторону, хлынуло обратно и затянуло его.

________________________________________

Ночь в больнице проходит очень неспокойно: кошмары, новые приступы тревоги и подавленного возбуждения, изредка прерывающиеся мгновениями ясности или настоящего покоя. Все, что может сделать Шерлок, — пережить это, как бурю: вспышки ослепляющих воспоминаний сменяются темнотой и дезориентацией; ужас и боль грохочут, как гром, глубоко внутри него.

Джон всегда рядом в моменты просветления — выглядящий уставшим, озабоченным и печальным. Шерлок мечтает — зная, что это глупая надежда, — что Джон сможет вытащить его из этого кошмара, положить конец натиску, но осознает, что это невозможно. Он сам во всем виноват, и теперь ему остается только ждать. Последствия первого сеанса не могли быть таким же сильным — он уверен, что запомнил бы такой уровень страдания, даже если какая-то часть его потерялась в муках электрического шторма, происходящего в мозгу.

В своей жизни он прошел через бесчисленное количество наркотических трипов и ломок, но не может вспомнить ни одного, от которого хотелось убежать так же сильно, как сейчас. Если бы это было последствием приема уличного наркотика в юношеском возрасте, Шерлок уверен, что это подтолкнуло бы его к трезвости.

Он так много узнал о своем прошлом, когда впервые узнал об Эвр, но ему бы хотелось вспомнить все самому, увидеть всю картину _собственными_ глазами. До сеансов с Деламер у него были лишь мимолетные проблески, тонкие нити воспоминаний, в подлинности которых он даже не был уверен. Все, что он знал, — это могло быть игрой воображения на основании услышанного. Он думал, что хочет этих воспоминаний, был уверен, что справится с ними — несомненно, он имел право знать свою историю. Теперь он взрослый мужчина, и ему не нужна защита. Не зная всей правды, как он мог бы понять, кто он такой? Почему действует так, а не иначе? Почему борется с некоторыми вещами, которые не может объяснить тем мозгом, с которым родился?

К сожалению, человек, которым Шерлок теперь оказался — монстр, превосходящий даже взятую на себя ролью _социопата_. Случайно или нет, но Виктор умер из-за него, из-за их дружбы, потому что был слишком слаб, чтобы противостоять влиянию Эвр.

Боже, как он ненавидит, что Джон видит его таким. Он чувствует себя оцепеневшим и отстраненным, а в следующее мгновение ощущает каждую эмоцию сильнее, чем когда-либо ранее. Когда лишь по малейшему побуждению своих блуждающих, непослушных мыслей он снова переносится в свои шесть лет — его пронзает боль. Ежедневные угрозы, которым его подвергала сестра, беспомощность от того, что родители, которые должны были его защищать, считали его злодеем. Облегчение от ощущения безопасности, которую принес с собой Майкрофт, подтверждая свою поддержку. Детали и малозначительные подробности... запахи, видения и чувства. В половине случаев ему кажется, что он _все еще там_ , заново проживая жизнь, которую он не может поверить, что вообще прожил. Джон — это единственное, что привязывает его к настоящему, так как его существование является неопровержимым доказательством того, что и _когда_ реально.

Воспоминания о Викторе самые тяжелые. Они полны безмерной радости: совместный побег в воображаемые страны, игры дни напролет в полях и лесах. Но искренняя восхищенная привязанность к другу только усиливает ужас и горе от его потери. Эти новые воспоминания не отдалены в пространстве, в отличие от тех, что он помнит, уже будучи взрослым, вместе с багажом прожитых лет, мудростью и возможностью анализировать, которую приносят только годы, все это так реально и _ново_ , что его душа разрывается на части от каждого ужасного воспоминания.

Ощущение, что он снова ребенок, наиболее ярко, когда он выныривает из острых приступов и обнаруживает себя в полноценной панической атаке, и это несмотря на все лекарства, которые он продолжает принимать. К счастью, Джон всегда рядом, обнимает и успокаивает. Шерлок испытывает огромное облегчение, чувствуя его поддерживающие сильные руки. Это безопасность, отсрочка до тех пор, пока его снова не затянет в кошмар. Джону все время приходится объяснять ему, напоминать, где он и что случилось, потому что проклятые абсансы мешают ему формировать новые воспоминания. На рассвете они, наконец, начинают сходить на нет, между приступами появляются все более длинные промежутки. К середине дня Шерлок чувствует себя так, словно вынырнул из тумана — совершенно потрепанный, измученный и пристыженный.

В районе обеда Джон говорит, что его организм уже должен был почти полностью усвоить дозу, введенную Деламер. К этому времени он провел уже шесть часов без каких-либо отклонений в ЭЭГ, так что в постоянном наблюдении больше нет необходимости. Наличие на голове «шапочки» с отверстиями, надетой на наложенные на голову электроды, добавляет оскорбления к травме в виде смущения из-за затруднительного положения.

Несколько часов спустя он слышит, как Джон спорит за дверью с Майкрофтом. Он слишком измучен, чтобы интересоваться причиной, и это должно было бы встревожить, но после проведенного во власти эмоций времени, похоже, они покинули его полностью. Все, что он чувствует, — это пустота, как отсутствие, ощущение, что он оторван от самого себя.

Наконец, из коридора заходит Джон.

— Майкрофт потянул за кое-какие ниточки, принял некоторые меры, и я поговорил с неврологом и дежурным психотерапевтом. В прошлый раз, вероятно, было ошибкой выписывать тебя без надлежащей проверки состояния, но сейчас я просто не вижу смысла. Майкрофт согласен, что окружающая обстановка не принесет пользы, учитывая твою историю с… с…

Джон замолкает и вздыхает.

— Как бы то ни было. При условии, что ты встретишься с Эллой через два дня, Майкрофт проследит, чтобы она должным образом ознакомилась с некоторыми секретными сведениями; психотерапевт сегодня вечером не придет, и тебя отпустят на мое попечение. Я действительно имею это в виду, когда говорю, что не оставлю тебя; этот план может быть пересмотрен в любое время, если что-то вызовет у меня еще большее беспокойство, чем сейчас.

Шерлок может лишь кивнуть. Джон идет против установленного больничного протокола ради него, и Майкрофт делает то, что умеет лучше всего, — подчиняет правила своей воле. Нет, Шерлок вряд ли захочет разговаривать с Эллой, но сейчас он сомневается, что возвращение домой что-то сильно изменит. Он просто хочет свернуться калачиком, не думать, не говорить, не... быть кем-то вообще. Всю свою жизнь он гнался за истиной, хотел разгадать все тайны. Для чего? Что это принесло ему, кроме боли? Что это принесло другим, кроме страданий?

Дорога домой проходит, как в тумане. Находясь в безопасности в присутствии Джона, всю дорогу домой Шерлок проводит на автопилоте, пока не оказывается посреди гостиной. Все это так странно, так нереально. Пережить то, что казалось травмой всей жизни за последние двадцать четыре часа и оказаться снова в квартире, где все было нормально, и в то же время…

Как будто гостиная — это альтернативная вселенная, все почти идентично, но... как-то не так. Они сделали все возможное, когда ремонтировали ее после взрывного дрона Эвр, но некоторые вещи просто не могли быть заменены или воспроизведены. Им повезло, что они нашли такие же черно-белые обои, и Джон восстановил ярко-желтый смайлик, но это был уже не тот смайлик. Круглый столик рядом с креслом был заменен квадратным, примерно такого же размера. У нового персидского ковра те же общие цвета, что и у старого, но рисунок другой. Старое кресло Джона стало большой потерей, его заменили на другое. Они оба уже привыкли к этим вещам как к новой норме, но время от времени казалось, что они проживают похожу жизнь, дежавю. Сверхъестественные моменты, от которых у Шерлока бежали мурашки.

— Эй, — тихо говорит Джон, подходя к Шерлоку. — Ты в порядке?

Шерлок встряхивает головой, избавляясь от паутины, и прерывисто вздыхает.

— Да, я просто... небольшие изменения все еще иногда застают меня врасплох, даже сейчас. Все так почти правильно, но... Даже здесь, в нашей квартире, я не могу убежать от той боли, что она нам причинила. То, как все изменилось, хотя внешне осталось по-прежнему. Мы всегда будем знать, что это не так.

Джон сжимает губы и кивает. Он открывает и закрывает рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого глубоко вздыхает.

— Давай уложим тебя в кровать, — мягко говорит он и тянется, чтобы взять Шерлока за запястье, и, когда их руки соединяются, Шерлок не сопротивляется, а Джон даже не вздрагивает.

Джон ждет, пока Шерлок подготовится ко сну, настаивая на приоткрытой двери в ванную комнату, на случай, если у него случится очередной приступ, или он упадет в туалете в обморок от усталости. Шерлок знает, что все твердые фарфоровые поверхности заставляют Джона нервничать, и тот явно испытывает облегчение, когда видит Шерлока — умытого и почистившего зубы перед сном. Джон помогает ему надеть поношенную мягкую пижаму, а затем протягивает стакан воды и две разные таблетки, которые Шерлок не может идентифицировать.

— Это всего лишь «Мелатонин»3 и кое-что, что поможет тебе заснуть. У меня есть другие таблетки, более пролонгированного действия, если будет проблематично заснуть.

— Предлагаешь снотворное зависимому? — вяло спрашивает Шерлок.

— Есть зависимость, а есть уважительные причины для использования лекарств с потенциалом зависимости. Майкрофт не согласился со мной в этом вопросе, но не он твой врач.

В больнице Джон не был врачом Шерлока, но, похоже, здесь, в безопасности Бейкер-стрит, на дежурство выходит доктор Ватсон.

Шерлок одиноко сидит на кровати.

— Я не устал, — слабо протестует он, но вялые помехи в голове и дрожащие мышцы говорят об обратном.

— Просто полежи немного. Я не хочу, чтобы ты упал и ударился головой, — мягко говорит Джон, выглядя измотанным. — Элла может обсудить с тобой дальнейшую потребность в необходимости приема лекарств и убедиться, что все, что я дам тебе в ближайшие дни, не станет проблемой.

— Какие еще лекарства нужны? — Шерлок действительно не хочет обсуждать это, но чувствует, что должен подтвердить тот факт, что он не позволит другим людям решать за него. Ему не нужны лекарства, ему нужна та жизнь, до того, как вернулась Эвр, чтобы ее разрушить.

Или, может быть, ему нужно вернуть все, как было до того момента, как она убила Виктора. Но встретил бы он тогда Джона, если бы ничего из уже произошедшего не случилось?

Все это так сбивает с толку и расстраивает, что он в самом деле качает головой, потрясенный.

Джон сглатывает, пробегая языком по нижней губе, что Шерлок научился распознавать как нервный жест.

— Ты через многое прошел, и как только наркотик выведется из твоего организма, все не станет снова волшебным образом хорошо. После Шерринфорда ты пытался притвориться, что это просто очередное приключение и все, но ведь это не так, когда речь заходит о семье?

— И ты почему-то думаешь, что, засунутый мне в глотку антидепрессант все изменит?

— Нет, но если все... если то, что случилось, истощило все твои резервы, то он может помочь тебе, пока ты будешь разбираться в своих чувствах. Нет ничего плохого в антидепрессантах, Шерлок. Если бы у тебя была сломана нога, ты бы не смеялся над гипсом, — недоверчиво фыркает Джон. — Хорошо... ладно, может быть _ты_ и смеялся бы, но... серьезно, если бы ты был моим пациентом и был бы кем-то, кого я знаю, но с кем не настолько близок, если бы я не знал, на что ты способен, что ты можешь вынести, я бы настоял на пребывании в стационаре.

— Значит, теперь ты считаешь, что я настолько ненормален, что представляю опасность для самого себя? — Шерлок знает критерии разделения, и ему больно, что Джон даже упомянул о возможных вариантах.

— Мне нужно знать, что с тобой происходит; _мы_ должны быть уверены, что то, что ты хотел сделать в Месгрейве, не вернется после окончания действия наркотика. Психическое здоровье так же реально, как и физическое. Это не слабость — нуждаться в помощи, чтобы помочь себе разобраться в этом. Но это разговор на потом. А сейчас тебе нужен отдых.

Шерлок подчиняется, со вздохом устраиваясь поудобнее под простынями.

— А где Рози?

— Она останется у Гарри на несколько дней. Я навещу их завтра, когда приедет Майкрофт составить тебе компанию.

— Ты хочешь сказать, побудет мои тюремщиком.

— Нет. Это не реабилитация, Шерлок. Это не детоксикация, и это не пародия на вмешательство, через которую ты прошел. Я не мог помочь тебе как следует и не знаю, смогу ли — вот почему мы не можем сами разбираться с этим.

Глаза жжет, и Шерлоку хочется их закрыть, но осознание того, что ждет его во сне, сжимает сердце, как ледяной коготь.

— Тебе нужно еще что-нибудь? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок нерешительно качает головой.

— Ладно, тогда. Отдохни немного. Я буду в гостиной — крикни, если понадоблюсь, — вымученно улыбается Джон и поворачивается к выходу из спальни.

Шерлок сглатывает, пытаясь вытолкнуть слова, пока не потерял самообладание. _Нужда заставляет_.

— Постой! Я... Не... Не уходи.

Джон останавливается, оперевшись на дверной косяк, и поворачивается к нему. Внезапно Шерлок не находит в себе сил выдержать зрительный контакт.

— Я не хочу оставаться наедине с... с _этим_ прямо сейчас, — расстроенно говорит Шерлок, указывая на свою голову.

Джон кивает и шагает назад.

— Конечно, — говорит он, оглядывая комнату, ища где бы присесть, и натыкается взглядом на неудобный деревянный стул в углу.

— Ты тоже можешь прилечь, ты устал, я знаю, — неловко предлагает Шерлок. — То есть... мы ведь спали в одной кровати бесчисленное количество раз, во время поездок, в этом нет ничего странного.

Джон хихикает — булькающий, недоверчивый и глухой звук, и каким-то образом он такой знакомый, такой _джоновый_ , что от него у Шерлока теплеет в груди.

— Меня это не волнует. Давно уже. Не стоило с самого начала поднимать из-за этого такой шум. Привычка, наверное, — признается Джон, зевая. Кажется, он чувствует облегчение, что не надо сидеть на жестком стуле у постели Шерлока. Шерлок видит темные круги под его глазами и понимает, что ни один из них не спал почти двое суток. Прошлой ночью в больнице Джон, похоже, сумел подремать несколько раз, но кресло, в котором он сидел, явно причиняло неудобства его больному плечу, так что он не смог нормально выспаться. Каким бы прерывистым сном не был его собственный, Джону, присматривавшему за ним, могло быть и хуже.

Джон уходит, чтобы переодеться в свою пижаму, и возвращается через несколько минут, проскользнув под простыню с другой стороны. Совсем скоро они уже храпят бок о бок.

________________________________________

_Не требуется много времени, чтобы огонь снова окружил его. На этот раз Виктор пойман в ловушку в спальне Шерлока, он колотит в дверь, умоляя кого-нибудь помочь ему, а Шерлок оказывается снаружи, отчаянно пытаясь его освободить._

_— Шерлок! Помоги мне! — кричит Виктор. — Пожалуйста, Шерлок! Я не могу дышать!_

_Шерлок крутит и дергает дверную ручку, но она не поддается. Он снова и снова бросается своим маленьким телом на дверь, но с тем же успехом она могла бы быть сделана из кирпича. Он зовет Майкрофта или отца... кого-нибудь, кто может помочь, но они одни с Виктором. Дым и огонь вырываются из верхней части двери, охватывая потолок, оплетая стены коридора._

_— Шерлок! Пожалуйста! — кричит Виктор, а Шерлок беспомощно рыдает по ту сторону запертой двери._

_— Прости, — кричит Шерлок, снова бросаясь на дверь. — Я пытаюсь! Пытаюсь!_

_— Шерлок! Шерлок! — умоляюще зовет голос, когда огонь окружает и Шерлока, но на этот раз это голос не Виктора, а Джона._

_Этого не может быть. Джона не было… Почему же он…_

— Шерлок! — говорит Джон, легонько тряся его. — Проснись, Шерлок. Тебе снится кошмар, открой глаза.

Облегчение захлестывает Шерлока, когда он, моргая, просыпается, и сердце колотится в груди. Он оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь сориентироваться в своей спальне на Бейкер-стрит — далеко, очень далеко от Месгрейва. Он в безопасности, но печаль от осознания того, что Виктора больше нет, заставляет его снова замкнуться в себе. Он не может сдержать эмоции. Боль, ярость и сожаление... бесконечное сожаление. Он дергает себя за волосы и издает мучительный вой, прежде чем разрыдаться.

Не говоря ни слова, Джон придвигается ближе, обнимает его и крепко прижимает к себе. Шерлок пытается выровнять дыхание, медленно выдыхая в тонкую серую футболку Джона, уткнувшись головой ему под подбородок. Он теплый, твердый и безопасный, и его утешающий запах окутывает Шерлока чувством всепоглощающего спокойствия. Одна рука Джона лежит у него на затылке, другая — успокаивающе поглаживает спину.

— Ш-ш-ш, — шепчет Джон Шерлоку в волосы. — Все в порядке. Я с тобой.

________________________________________

Когда Шерлок снова просыпается, комната наполнена солнечным светом, но угол наклона теней говорит, что время обеда давно прошло. Он поворачивает голову и видит Джона, наблюдающего за ним, свернувшись калачиком на простынях.

— Привет, — мягко говорит Джон, одаривая Шерлока легкой улыбкой, которая, однако, не отражается в его обеспокоенных глазах. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и потягивается, потирая лицо рукой, проводя инвентаризацию. Он чувствует себя намного лучше, — это самое близкое подобие самого себя с тех пор... с каких пор? Когда же все это начало скатываться, безвозвратно меняться?

— Значительно лучше, на самом деле. Я снова… могу думать.

— Это замечательно, — улыбка Джона становится более искренней. — Я знаю, что сон определенно пошел мне на пользу, — он указывает подбородком на тумбочку Шерлока. — Тебе давно пора принимать противоэпилептические таблетки.

На прикроватном столике стоит полный стакан воды и рюмка-наперсток с таблетками. Шерлок садится и послушно глотает таблетки, запивая их глотком воды.

— Как долго я должен их принимать? — ворчит он. Ему не нравится мысль, что нужно принимать лекарства, влияющие на работу мозга, даже если они были назначены, чтобы предотвратить новые приступы.

— Выпей весь стакан, — приказывает Джон. — Нам нужно вымыть все из твоего организма. Никто не может сказать, как долго может сохраняться остаточная предрасположенность к приступам, поскольку мы имеем дело с экспериментальным препаратом и самым сложным мозгом в Британии.

— Я уверен, что и Майкрофт, и Эвр с тобой бы не согласились.

Именно упоминание о его сестре меняет атмосферу в комнате, заставляя Шерлока задуматься, будет ли упоминание о ней всегда ощущаться, как вскрытие раны. Какое-то время они сидят молча, и внезапно тяжесть прошедших дней наваливается на них.

Джон делает глубокий вдох и выдыхает через нос.

— Это была... тяжелая неделя. Думаю, было бы неплохо позвонить Элле... У меня тоже есть кое-что для нее.

Шерлок прикусывает изнутри щеку и кивает. Он знает, что это правильно, но не ждет этого с нетерпением. Они с Эллой уже почти два года вели борьбу, связанную с Эвр. Он чувствует, что весь достигнутый прогресс — стерт, и ему неловко возвращаться к ней с разбитыми осколками и просить начать склеивать их снова.

Джон сидит, сознательно взъерошивая волосы после сна. Он смотрит в окно несколько долгих мгновений, задерживаясь взглядом на пожарной лестнице, и снова поворачивается к Шерлоку.

— Я знаю, что на этот вопрос нелегко ответить, но... что ты помнишь из прошедшей недели?

Шерлок хмурится, пытаясь разобраться в беспорядке разума. Как и в прошлый раз, он пропустил огромные промежутки времени, хотя теперь у него есть несколько фрагментов воспоминаний, которых не было до, во время и после его встречи с Дарреном Мейтером.

— Я помню дом Майкрофта... и как вел машину миссис Хадсон.

Джон неодобрительно хмыкает, услышав последнее.

— В машине скорой помощи, вместе с тобой и... больницу, — он хмурится, копаясь в своих раздробленных воспоминаниях. Многое из того, что возвращалось к нему сейчас, было воспоминаниями из детства и сбивало с толку своей новизной. Хронология событий перемешалась, фрагменты того, что _действительно_ произошло на этой неделе, смешались с прожитыми заново.

В чертогах полная разруха, как будто пронесся ураган. Повсюду разбросаны вещи, свалены в кучу по углам и усеяли пол. В некоторых участках, кажется, что само это место находится в руинах, как будто взорвалась бомба, стены рушатся и обугливаются.

От внезапного видения у Шерлока перехватило дыхание: обгоревшие разваливающиеся останки Месгрейва. Детские фотографии... так много лжи. Так много боли. Ему нужно было уничтожить их. Руины его спальни. Он помнил это место, когда оно было охвачено огнем. Пистолет в его руке, направленный... _на Джона_.

 _— Шерлок, которого я знаю, никогда бы не направил на меня пистолет,_ — сказал Джон. _— Шерлок, которого я знаю, только и делал, что **спасал** меня._

Он поворачивается к Джону, мрачно наблюдающего за ним.

— Месгрейв... Джон, я... — Шерлок чувствует, как падает вниз челюсть, он не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Но ему не нужно ничего объяснять. Джон знает, где находится разум Шерлока, видит то, что он вспоминает.

— Эй... — начинает Джон, пытаясь успокоить Шерлока. — Ты был под воздействием невероятно сильного наркотика, Шерлок. Ты плохо соображал, но у меня никогда не возникало ощущения, что ты мне угрожаешь. Ты просто не хотел помощи, думая, что помощи не существует. Или ты думал, что не заслуживаешь ее, — его голос полон доброты, на которую Шерлок не имеет права. — Ты помнишь, как Деламер лечила тебя повторно? Ты ускользнул из квартиры, украл машину миссис Хадсон и отправился к ней в офис, требуя, по ее словам, лечения.

Шерлок ошеломленно качает головой. Он ничего не помнит о втором лечении. Но сейчас это не важно. _Он чуть не застрелил Джона._ Прямо сейчас Джон мог бы быть уже _мертв_ от руки Шерлока. Это ошеломляет. Ужасает. Ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Шерлок, ты не знал... — Джон кладет руку ему на плечо, пытаясь успокоить.

И получает обратный эффект. Шерлок отшатывается, откидывает простыни и вскакивает на ноги.

— Я мог убить тебя! — он задыхается, истинный вес осознания обрушивается на него, как тонна кирпичей. Ему нужно уйти, он хочет уйти от _себя самого_ , но также чувствует, что ему нужно быть как можно дальше от Джона. Это была бы просто еще одна запись в списке людей, погибших из-за него. Виктор, Мэри, все безымянные и безликие сопутствующие потери в его стремлении избавить мир от Мориарти.

— Притормози! — крикнул Джон в спину Шерлока, когда тот в панике вынесся в гостиную. — Подожди! Шерлок!

В коридоре за спиной Шерлока раздаются торопливые шаги. Он расхаживает, дергая себя за волосы, не зная, каков план, но желание бежать подавляет. И вспоминает кое-что еще.

 _Я всегда был проблемой. Это всегда был я._ Это все еще правда, и никакие добрые пустые слова Джона не смогут изменить этого.

Джон хватает его за руку, но Шерлок поворачивается и отстраняется.

— Разве ты не понимаешь, Джон? Что тебе нужно, чтобы понять?

— Шерлок…

— Я _опасен_ для тебя, Джон. Я опасен для всех, кто мне дорог, но особенно для тебя! Наша дружба однажды станет твоей кончиной! Тебе нужно уйти от меня далеко, как можно дальше, пока у тебя еще есть время!

— Ты не причинил мне вреда, Шерлок, — мягко, но твердо говорит Джон. — Все хорошо. Мы выбрались оттуда целыми и невредимыми. Ты был не в себе, не мог мыслить ясно. И я и ты — мы в порядке. Не стоит зацикливаться на ситуации, которая не случилась, — Джон тяжело сглатывает. — Ты представлял для себя бóльшую опасность, и твой мозг спасал нас обоих больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать.

Отчаяние переполняет Шерлока. Желудок сжимается от беспокойства, сердце колотится в груди. Он прижимает руки ко рту, на мгновение уверенный, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Почему ты остановил меня? — шепчет он.

Выражение лица Джона мгновенно меняется, как будто Шерлок только что дал ему пощечину, и от возмущения отвисает челюсть.

— Как ты _смеешь_ говорить мне такое? — хрипит Джон, стискивая челюсть и качая головой. Боль и гнев наполняют его глаза. — Знаешь, каково мне было потерять тебя в первый раз? М-м? — он сжимает ладони в кулаки вдоль туловища. — Ты понимаешь, в какой сущий _ад_ превратилась моя жизнь? Каждый миг бодрствования я думал, что мог бы сделать больше, _должен_ был сделать больше, а ты умер, потому что я не сделал. Прокручивал в голове каждый сценарий. То, что я должен был сказать, и слова, которые я не мог взять назад, — он тяжело сглатывает, его глаза блестят, когда он снова смотрит на Шерлока. — То, что я оставил тебя тогда; оставил тебя делать то, что ты хотел, а не то, что я _знал_ , было правильным. Я бы никому не пожелал таких ощущений. Я провел два года, думая, что мог бы найти способ спасти тебя и потерпел неудачу. Если бы ты не вернулся, я бы верил в это всю жизнь. На этот раз я не собирался смотреть, как ты умрешь, не собирался терпеть поражение и не отплатить тебе за все. Ты сохранил мне жизнь и _рассудок_ , Шерлок.

Джон отворачивается, проводит рукой по лицу, вновь поворачивается и прерывисто вздыхает, явно заставляя себя успокоиться.

— Я понимаю, Шерлок. Действительно понимаю. Я знаю твои чувства о Викторе. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что это была твоя вина. Потому что я тоже так думал. Я думал, что твоя смерть была моей виной. Но ты не мог остановить Эвр так же, как я не мог остановить тебя. Потому что тогда мы не знали того, что знаем сейчас. Ты не знал, что она приведет его к этому колодцу. И я не знал, что ты окажешься на краю этой крыши. Не прекращай следовать по цепочке последствий, пока в конце концов не поймешь, что их всех связывает, и увидишь, что это будет Эвр, _не ты_.

— Но то, что случилось с Мориарти, полностью отличалось, — возражает Шерлок. — Я должен был сделать это, чтобы защитить тебя. И я не умирал на самом деле.

— Я этого не _знал_ , — возражает Джон, и Шерлок слышит укор в его голосе. — Так что чувство вины... боль… Все это было _по-настоящему_ для меня, Шерлок. В течение двух лет это было очень, _очень_ реально. И даже теперь… даже теперь, когда я знаю, что это было уловкой…

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Джон обрывает его прежде, чем тот успевает заговорить.

— Необходимая уловка, да, но тем не менее. Я _знаю_ , что это было не по-настоящему. Ты _не_ совершал самоубийства. Но в глубине души есть частичка меня, которая всегда будет помнить о том, что ты _сделал_. И когда я нашел тебя, Шерлок... в том доме, приставившим мой пистолет к своей голове, на этот раз это было _по-настоящему_... — Джон замолкает, его голос срывается. Он пытается сглотнуть, затем цыкает, пытаясь восстановить ускользающее хладнокровие.

— В прошлый раз я не смог тебя остановить. Но я не мог позволить этому случиться снова. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь, что тебе необходимо откопать эти скелеты из своего прошлого, но если раскопки всех этих потрясений приведут тебя в то место… в то темное место, где ты почувствуешь, что не можешь... — он изо всех сил пытается произнести эти слова, — что не можешь _идти дальше_... как будто хочешь закончить свою жизнь... я не позволю тебе... — Джон резко замолкает, поджимая губы и прерывисто выдыхая через нос. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы позаботиться... потому что я не смогу... я не смогу пройти через это снова. Я не смогу. И Рози, черт возьми, не заслуживает того, чтобы потерять _двух_ родителей до того, как ей исполнится три года.

— Ты не сделаешь этого! — в ужасе восклицает Шерлок.

— Не _я_ , Шерлок. Я буду продолжать жить для нее, как бы ни было тяжело, невыносимо и невозможно, я буду продолжать жить, потому что я должен. Я говорю о _тебе_.

— Но ты сказал — _двое_ ее родителей…

Джон грустно улыбается и качает головой, глядя на Шерлока с нежностью.

У Шерлока все переворачивается в животе.

— Ты хочешь сказать... что я... ее... родитель?

— Конечно, — тепло отвечает Джон. — Конечно, ты, — он слегка качает головой, как будто Шерлок говорит глупости. — То есть, если ты этого хочешь. Это то, как она видит тебя, и ты снова и снова доказываешь, что принимаемые тобой решения, все с учетом ее интересов. Это не то, что я могу сказать о Мэри. Я тебя тоже так вижу, как родителя Рози. Я не смогу воспитать ее без тебя.

— Да, — кивает Шерлок, его сердце переполняется такой любовью, что он не может ее сдержать. Он улыбается, глаза наполняются слезами. — Конечно, я этого хочу. Это большая честь... Я всегда думал о ней именно так, но я не хотел переходить границы…

— У меня нет никаких сомнений. Но быть родителем — это значит еще и то, что ты не можешь так безрассудно играть со своей жизнью, Шерлок. Ты не можешь делать такие вещи, как... тайное экспериментальное психиатрическое лечение, особенно не говоря мне и слова. Потому что твоя жизнь больше не принадлежит только тебе. Ты знаешь, как мне было больно, когда ты... в первый раз… Я едва пережил собственное горе. Но что будет с Рози, если она потеряет тебя? Эта маленькая девочка думает, что _ее Шерлок_ — подарок небес. Я знаю, что ты не можешь просто жить для других людей, что это не так работает, но то, что я пытаюсь сказать... я был там, я чувствовал это, и я знаю, что единственное, что помогает, — это другие люди. Люди, которых мы выбираем. Люди, которые делают нас лучше. Люди, которые заставляют нас чувствовать, что мы не те неудачники, какими себя считаем. Виктор и Эвр, они... они оба ушли, в том смысле, что они не могут быть частью нашей жизни. Они не должны, и я думаю, что, когда ты идешь к Эвр, это неизменно делает тебя несчастным и беспокойным, и говорит тебе именно об этом. И я не хочу, чтобы она была в жизни Рози. Я не хочу, чтобы она знала Эвр.

Шерлок сглатывает комок в горле. Любовь, которую он испытывает к Рози, не похожа ни на что, испытанное ранее в его жизни, и он не может представить, чтобы причинить ей такую боль. Знание того, как он ранил Джона раньше, не является новой информацией, но знакомая огромная пропасть сожаления все равно образуется в его животе. Игра, в которую он играл с Мориарти, почти выжгла сердце Джона.

— Просто... ответь мне, — говорит Джон, но теперь в его голосе нет злости, только печаль и смирение. — Ты нашел то, что тебе было нужно? Стоило ли оно того?

— Я хотел собрать все кусочки своего пазла, Джон, — пристыженно опускает глаза Шерлок. — Чтобы придать смысл жизни. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что это была огромная ошибка по многим причинам. Сомневаюсь, что смогу забыть то, что узнал, и боюсь, что это знание будет преследовать меня так, как я никогда не ожидал. Но получить доступ ко всему этому было слишком заманчиво. Мне нужно было понять, кто я такой. Теперь я чувствую, что все еще не знаю.

— _Кто ты такой?_ Я скажу тебе, кто ты такой, чертов мерзавец, — говорит Джон с раздраженным смехом, глядя на Шерлока с чем-то средним между болью и нежностью. — Ты — детектив, посвятивший всю свою жизнь раскрытию преступлений и приносящий жертвам спокойствие. Ты привлек к ответственности неисчислимое множество преступников. Невозможно сказать, скольких людей ты спас, остановив злодеев и террористов.

— Ты чертовски _выдающийся_ человек, обладающий самым уникальным, пытливым и быстрым умом, который я когда-либо встречал. Ты смотришь на проблемы в новом свете, ты видишь вещи, которые никто другой не может увидеть. Ты — абсолютный гений.

— Ты самый верный и единственный друг, который пошел на невообразимые жертвы, чтобы защитить своих близких. Ты — определение самоотверженности, ты добр, даже если не хочешь этого признавать. Для Рози, ты — потрясающий отец, и я так рад, что она вырастет, зная тебя в этой роли.

— И ты самый лучший друг, который у меня когда-либо был. Ты так много значишь для меня, что я даже не могу выразить это словами, но я должен попытаться, потому что больше не могу сдерживаться, чтобы не сказать тебе, — Джон опускает глаза, на мгновение сжимает ладони в кулаки и делает шаг ближе к Шерлоку, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть и встретиться с ним взглядом. — Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Всегда любил и всегда буду.

Шерлок чувствует, как у него отвисает челюсть. Как будто каким-то сюрреалистическим и чудесным образом, земля ушла из-под ног. Такого поворота он никак не ожидал; фантазия, которую он лелеял только в самых смелых мечтах. Он все еще под действием лекарства? Неужели это происходит на самом деле?

_Есть кое-что, что я хотел сказать, но так и не сказал…_

— Джон... Я... — начинает он, но Джон обрывает его. Шерлок видит, что он дрожит — очевидно, капитан Ватсон не так уж невосприимчив к нервозности, когда речь заходит о сердечных делах.

— Я ничего не жду, между нами ничего не должно измениться, — поспешно обещает Джон. — Я знаю, что ты не... что ты не… _чувствуешь_ ничего подобного ко мне, возможно, ни к кому другому, но я должен был это сказать. Мне нужно было, чтобы ты знал. Потому что я так много раз был не в состоянии сказать тебе, и я не могу рисковать, чтобы это случилось снова. Так что... да, — он кивает сам себе, делает глубокий вдох через нос и идет ва-банк. — Я ... Я люблю тебя.

Прежде чем успевает остановиться, Шерлок сокращает расстояние между ними, поднимает руку к лицу Джона и целует. Мягко, целомудренно, нежно и сладко. Шерлок отстраняется, мгновение они смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем облегчение и любовь проявляются улыбкой на лице Джона, притягивая их обратно друг к другу, как магниты.

Горячие, но нежные, мягкие губы и грубая щетина. Они подходят друг другу, как два кусочка пазла, руки Джона обнимают Шерлока, руки Шерлока обхватывают голову Джона. Это так правильно, как будто они делали это всю жизнь, и Шерлок не хочет когда-либо останавливаться.

Через мгновение они отстраняются друг от друга, вдыхая воздух друг друга, сердца бьются в унисон. Шерлок прижимается лбом ко лбу Джона, и они стоят в теплых объятиях друг друга.

— Не позволяй больше своему прошлому причинять тебе боль, — шепчет Джон. — Оставь старые воспоминания там, где они должны быть.

— Я бы предпочел приобрести несколько новых, — хмыкает Шерлок в знак согласия.

_У меня никогда не возникало ощущения, что ты мне угрожаешь. Ты просто не хотел помощи, думая, что помощи не существует. Или ты думал, что не заслуживаешь ее._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Бензодиазепи́ны — класс психоактивных веществ со снотворным, седативным, анксиолитическим, миорелаксирующим и противосудорожным эффектами. Действие бензодиазепинов связано с воздействием на рецепторы ГАМК (гамма-аминомасляная кислота — основной тормозный нейромедиатор в мозге). Многие из них являются транквилизаторами, некоторые используются как снотворные средства.
> 
> 2 — Лоразепа́м — лекарственное средство группы бензодиазепинов. Снижает возбудимость подкорковых образований ответственных за осуществление эмоциональных реакций, и тормозит взаимодействие этих структур с корой головного мозга. Стабилизирует вегетативные функции.
> 
> 3 — Мелатонин — Регулирует цикл сон-бодрствование, положительно влияет на интеллектуально-мнестические функции мозга и на эмоционально-личностную сферу. Способствует организации биологического ритма и нормализации ночного сна. Улучшает качество сна, снижает частоту приступов головных болей, головокружения, повышает настроение. Ускоряет засыпание, снижает частоту ночных пробуждений, улучшает самочувствие после утреннего пробуждения, не вызывает ощущения вялости, разбитости и усталости при пробуждении. Делает сновидения более яркими и эмоционально насыщенными. Адаптирует организм к быстрой смене часовых поясов, снижает стрессовые реакции, регулирует нейроэндокринные функции. Обладает иммуностимулирующими и антиоксидантными свойствами.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> От Автора: я редко так делаю, но песней, крутившейся в голове, пока я писала эту главу, была "A Rush Of Blood to The Head" от Coldplay (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4GoORAifwU), если вы захотите создать музыкальное настроение и для себя.

Холодный и безжалостный ветер пригибает высокую траву, задевающую ноги Джона. Он плотнее закутывается в куртку и скрещивает руки на груди, пытаясь сохранить как можно больше тепла. Небо плоское и серое над головой, ни облачка, ни какого-либо другого цвета в поле зрения. День кажется почти траурным, и это представляется уместным.

Перед ним здание, которое он поклялся когда-то, что они его больше не увидят, но сегодня все по-другому. Сегодня поместье Месгрейв будет стерто с лица земли, и Джон хочет стать свидетелем этого. Не полное уничтожение, но самое близкое к этому.

Стоя на холме он смотрит через поле на это грозное, нехорошее место, на стены — свидетели стольких страданий и трагедий. Джон предполагает, что когда-то этот дом был полон счастья, и задается вопросом: когда все пошло не так? Тогда ли, когда родилась Эвр или даже раньше? Неужели этому месту всегда суждено быть таким мрачным и пугающим? Голые деревья добавляют настроения - изгибаясь и раскачиваясь, когда еще один удар шторма обрушивается на землю.

________________________________________

**За неделю до этого**

Последние осенние листья вьются вокруг лодыжек Джона, когда он проходит несколько шагов от фасада дома 221 по Бейкер-стрит до «Speedy’s». Кивает мистеру Чаттерджи, заходя в крошечное кафе и направляется в глубь; туда, где поверх шикарного чемодана, стоящего на полу, лежит идеально сбалансированный зонтик. На столе рядом с чашкой чая лежит наполовину съеденный скон из черники.

— Смотрю, предварительные слушания по делу Мариссы Деламер идут полным ходом, — вместо приветствия произносит Майкрофт из-за развернутой газеты. Увеличенную фотографию Деламер на первой странице сопровождают написанные жирными буквами слова: «Терапевт, доводивший клиентов до самоубийства, предстала перед судом». Сегодня утром, находясь в квартире, они также получили копию разоблачительного материала. Миссис Хадсон предложила спрятать его, но Джон знал, что Шерлок не оценит такого маневра.

Джон хмыкает в знак согласия и отодвигает для себя стул.

— Шерлок будет давать показания, как только начнется суд. Ее место за решеткой за то, что она сделала. За всю причиненную боль.

Из газетной статьи Джон узнал не так уж много нового. Он подождал с чтением, пока Шерлок закончит принимать душ, не столько из-за того, чтобы Шерлок не догадался об этом, сколько для того, чтобы не заставлять его смотреть на ее лицо на первой странице во время чтения. Он и так достаточно страдал — и все это продолжает напоминать о том, что произошло, благодаря судебному разбирательству, даже без участия средств массовой информации.

 _«Власти заявляют, что врач-психиатр Марисса Деламер проводила несанкционированные, непроверенные процедуры на уязвимых пациентах, лгала о безопасности своих методов и не наблюдала за жертвами после этого на предмет серьезных побочных эффектов»,_ — зачитывает Майкрофт вслух из газеты, сложив ее так, чтобы она поместилась на маленьком кофейном столике.

Похоже, что защита Деламер в значительной степени основана на ее утверждении, что первоначальные результаты были многообещающими и что первые пациенты не испытывали никаких отрицательных побочных эффектов. Однако обвинители утверждают, что не обнаружили таких пациентов и что ретроспективные оценки безопасности и эффективности невозможны из-за некачественного ведения записей о пациентах. Было установлено, что она, вне всякого сомнения, превысила дозы предыдущих испытаний фармацевтической компании на людях и оставляла пациентов без наблюдения до того, как исчезал галлюциногенный компонент действия препарата.

Полиция установила личности более сорока пациентов. В дополнение к четырем самоубийствам было обнаружено, что несколько человек были госпитализированы после попыток самоубийства или обнаруженной формы острого психоза. Судебный процесс запланирован на конец ноября, и ожидается, что несколько бывших пациентов дадут показания.

Джон выхватывает газету у старшего Холмса.

« _Адвокаты Деламер представят свидетелей для дачи показаний и для защиты ее имени и предыдущего опыта в этой области. За свою двадцатипятилетнюю карьеру Деламер участвовала во многих испытаниях препаратов, именно так она получила доступ к неутвержденным лекарствам, которые вводила своим пациентам»._

— Кое-кто в регулирующих органах фармацевтической промышленности мог бы делать лучше чертову работу, предотвратив это, — выдыхает Джон.

— Будет проведено расследование. Тем не менее, мы должны возлагать вину на действительно виновных. Шерлок охотно обращался к ней за помощью, и, возможно, она действительно верила, что оказывает реальную помощь пациентам.

— Некоторые люди думают, что имеют право играть роль Бога. Включая твою сестру и Деламер, — говорит Джон, сознавая, как обвиняюще звучит его тон.

Майкрофт приподнимает бровь и надменно поджимает губы.

— Да, что ж. У некоторых из нас это получается лучше, чем у других.

Странно, но выражение его лица меняется: осознал ли он всю тяжесть сказанного? Джон наблюдает за тем, как его черты чуть-чуть смягчаются в смирении. Действительно, редкость.

— Надеюсь, у вас двоих все хорошо? Э-э... простите меня, у вас _троих_ , — исправляется Майкрофт. Вопрос звучит не так язвительно, как Джон привык, как будто Майкрофт искренне интересуется.

— У нас все хорошо, — кивает Джон. — Возвращаемся к нормальной жизни, — Джон глубоко вдыхает через нос. — Он больше не сердится на тебя, Майкрофт, если это то, что ты хотел выудить из меня, вызвав сюда, — произносит Джон, удерживая зрительный контакт. Просто поразительно, как одно упоминание о младшем брате может разрушить стены Майкрофта.

Майкрофт фыркает.

— Конечно, это не сулит ничего хорошего, раз я получаю эту информацию через посредника, — говорит Майкрофт с улыбкой, больше похожей на сардоническую, чем на дружескую.

Джон кивает, соглашаясь.

Майкрофт садится чуть прямее, возвращая разговор в прежнее русло.

— В любом случае, я позвал вас сюда не для этого.

________________________________________

Джон спорит с Шерлоком, обеспокоенный от того, что с трудом завоеванный прогресс последних двух месяцев терапии может быть поставлен под угрозу. Они усердно работали, чтобы найти хоть какое-то подобие стабильности и равновесия, пока Шерлок оправляется от пережитого. Такое чувство, что они, наконец-то, возвращаются к тому, как все было раньше.

Во всяком случае, к новой нормальности, и только после того, как закончится суд. Джон ждет с нетерпением. Это будет лучшее будущее, в которое он по-настоящему не верил с тех пор, как Шерлок вернулся из мертвых. Это будет будущее, в котором они с Шерлоком будут спать в одной постели, а у Рози будет своя комната, новая нормальная жизнь, в которой Шерлок покорно принимает по нескольку таблеток каждое утро, чтобы немного облегчить день, и не считает это слабостью. Новая нормальность, где номер телефона Эллы теперь третий по счету в списке избранных на iPhone Шерлока, сразу за номерами Джона и Майкрофта. С каждым днем Шерлок все больше становится похож на себя прежнего: самоуверенного, сообразительного и с нетерпением разгадывающего загадки. Клочья тумана все еще вьются вокруг него, но терапия, антидепрессанты и течение времени помогут сдержать его в узде. Выбор правильного времени никогда не был их сильной стороной, но каким бы странным ни было начало их отношений, это удерживало их обоих в реальности, когда они спасали, ломали и восстанавливали сердце и разум Шерлока. Они развивались и исцелялись вместе во многом: от недавно полученной травмы и ото всех предыдущих. Теперь Джон сполна ощущает, что они могут положиться друг на друга так, как никогда ранее.

Ни для кого не удивительно, что Джон не решается нарушить это новое, хрупкое, но более спокойное течение жизни. Вновь вернуться в место, причинившее столько боли? Разве это принесет что-то, кроме вреда для психического здоровья Шерлока? По мере обсуждения деталей с Майкрофтом, вырисовывалось решение. Шерлок заслуживает того, чтобы знать; имеет право решить, хочет ли он участвовать в заключительной главе поместья Месгрейв. Они поклялись больше ничего не скрывать друг от друга, и это решение, безусловно, считается достаточно значительным событием, чтобы не превращаться в еще один секрет.

— Я не нуждаюсь в защите, — сказал Шерлок Джону во время одного из совместных сеансов терапии несколько недель назад. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты выдерживал бури _вместе_ со мной, а не чрезмерно меня защищал.

Это был переломный момент для них обоих — Шерлок изложил свои потребности в таких простых и прямых терминах, а Джон внезапно увидел свою роль такой, какой она была все эти годы: более деструктивной, а не конструктивной. Шерлоку необходимо было чувствовать и обрабатывать свои эмоции, чтобы его при этом поддерживали, а не щадили от их узнаваний. В тот день Джон пообещал: больше никаких секретов, никаких лишений Шерлока выбора, который он заслужил, под видом защиты.

Тем не менее невозможно утаить встречу с Майкрофтом с глазу на глаз. Не от самого наблюдательного человека в мире. Он едва успевает сделать несколько шагов в гостиную, как его окликают.

— Как поживает _Британское правительство_ сегодня? — насмешливо спрашивает Шерлок со своего места на полу, где он помогает Рози складывать объемные пластиковые строительные кирпичи. Они уже построили целое сооружение — [замок](https://ibb.co/mzhxNFd%20), судя по всему. — У них были его любимые черничные сконы или сегодня пришлось довольствоваться яблочными?

— Он нанял бригаду по демонтажу, — просто, без колебаний говорит Джон, бросая ключи на столик и присоединяясь к ним на полу. Ему вряд ли нужно уточнять объект сноса.

У Шерлока от удивления отвисает челюсть, и он хмурится. Он кладет кубики на ковер. Какое-то мгновение Джон ждет ответа, но Шерлок лишь глубокий вдыхает и облизывает губы, кивая. Он рассеянно проводит рукой по белокурым кудряшкам Рози, и она протягивает ему башню из набора «Duplos»1, прося разделить на части.

— Когда? — спрашивает Шерлок, справляясь, наконец, с эмоциями, параллельно складывая небольшую кучку отдельных кубиков рядом с Рози.

— В следующий четверг, — Джон делает паузу и переводит дыхание. Он почти ожидал, что Шерлок посмеется над этой идеей, отмахнется от нее, как от небольшой мелодрамы, придуманной братом. За неимением лучшего слова, Шерлок выглядит... потрясенным ей.

Часть Джона чувствует, что он не имеет права говорить то, что скажет дальше, но он должен увидеть сам процесс.

— Я бы хотел это увидеть. Я пойму, если ты не захочешь…

— Я хочу быть там, — быстро обрывает его Шерлок. — Хочу видеть своими глазами.

Джон кивает, протягивая руку и ободряюще сжимая колено Шерлока.

Их измененная, теперь уже чистейшая любовь определенно осязаема — удивительно, но иногда так бывает. В спальне — да, конечно, но физический контакт в менее интимные моменты кажется не менее важным. Шерлок не воздерживается от прикосновений, а ищет их. Нежная рука на плече здесь, объятие на диване там. Вначале они действовали очень осторожно, пытались наметить границы, прежде чем поняли, что их, на самом деле, не было. Большинство ночей они проводят в объятиях друг друга. Для Шерлока нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы обнять Джона за талию, когда тот моет посуду, а для Джона — положить ноги Шерлока себе на колени, когда они сидят на диване.

Но существуют и дополнительные прикосновения в трудные дни. Тихие напоминания о безопасности, когда они погружаются в свои собственные мысли _. Я здесь. Ты не один. Я люблю тебя._

Значительность плана Майкрофта зависает в воздухе весь остаток дня; невысказанное напряжение в квартире. Это отчасти облегчение, отчасти тревога, смешанная с тяжестью вопроса _«Зачем?»_.

Трудно не зацикливаться на зле этого места, на ужасах, которые можно увидеть в каменных стенах и вокруг них. Тайны, которые оно хранит до сих пор, и те, что были сожжены. Это происходит каждый раз, когда что-то напоминает им о Викторе, Эвр и Месгрейве. Об импульсивном решении Шерлока подвергнуться такой рискованной терапии, принесшей лишь ужасы в качестве награды. Они пытаются отделить эти вещи, оставить их в стенах кабинета Эллы, но Шерлок все еще просыпается в слезах чаще, чем нет. Травма детства и противостояние на руинах преследуют его, и Джон предполагает, что в какой-то мере они всегда будут присутствовать. В конце концов, Джон тоже часто просыпается в холодном поту после собственных кошмаров, пробираясь сквозь гниющие руины Месгрейва, не в силах найти Шерлока до того, как раздастся выстрел, и он поймет, что опоздал. Он просто надеется, что последствия рано или поздно сойдут на нет, и вернется нормальная жизнь. Кажется, труднее всего избавиться от мысли, что жизнь Джона была бы лучше, если бы он никогда не встретил Шерлока. Джону часто приходится напоминать своему партнеру, что жизнь находит способы подкидывать дерьмовые ситуации людям, независимо от того, вращаются ли они в орбите гениального консультирующего детектива или нет.

В хорошие дни такие объяснения умудряются позабавить и даже развеселить Шерлока. В плохие дни ничто из того, что придумывает Джон, похожее, не имеет эффекта. К счастью, хорошие дни постепенно начинают превосходить плохие.

________________________________________

В их новых отношениях еще не было достаточно времени для свободного и игривого секса, как и не было настроения для чего-то столь беззаботного. Сегодняшний вечер ничем не отличается. Их союз медленный, грустный и страстный; стремление быть ближе друг к другу, стать единым целым, в экстазе цепляясь друг за друга изо всех сил. Секреты передавались через обнаженную кожу, послания — в каждом прикосновения, значение — в каждом мягком касании губ. Теплые и сильные, их сердца стучали вместе, как боевые барабаны; поцелуи, укусы и посасывания; поглаживания, подготовка и ласки. Это их собственный язык жестов — предельно честный, уязвимый и полный доверия, какими они никогда не были. Это самый эмоциональный секс, который когда-либо был у Джона, кульминации обоих практически священны.

А после, потный, сытый и дрейфующий на окситоцине Джон не может не перепроверить принятое ранее решение. Шерлок, казалось, проснулся в муках хандры, и Джон подозревает, что, возможно, это оказало влияние. Сейчас, когда Шерлок лежит на груди Джона, прижавшись ухом к его сердцу, удовлетворенный и расслабленный, он хочет прощупать почву. Какое-то время он наслаждается, просто наблюдая, как опускаются и поднимаются кудри Шерлока от его дыхания.

— Ты абсолютно уверен о Месгрейве? — спрашивает он, стиснув зубы2. — У тебя есть время все обдумать. Ты ничего не должен этому месту.

— Нет, но, возможно, оно должно мне. Я должен увидеть, как это будет сделано, — просто-напросто бормочет Шерлок. — Я уверен.

________________________________________

**Текущий день**

Строительные бригады заканчивают двигать ярко окрашенную тяжелую технику и другое оборудование на место работ, их крики и машинный шум перемежают монохромное утро. Бригадир заходит в здание, чтобы сделать последний проход и убедиться, что внутри никого нет, и вокруг снова все затихает, поскольку остальные рабочие праздно ждут инструкций, чтобы продолжить.

Сидя на скелетообразном дереве на восточной стороне дома, каркает ворона - резкий и скрежещущий звук, даже на расстоянии. И кажется уместным, что в воздухе отсутствует пение других птиц. Может быть, все они прячутся от злого ветра.

Шерлок появляется из-за угла поместья, прогуливаясь с Майкрофтом и родителями. Издали Джон не видит выражения их лиц, но язык их тел кажется мрачным и решительным. Они разговаривают между собой, слова теряются на ветру. Шерлок молчит, завернувшись в свой новый Белстафф, когда сильный порыв ветра обвивает его. Джон пытался подобрать цвет получше, но новое пальто было абсолютно черным там, где старое было испещрено серыми и белыми крапинками. Тем не менее, это стиль, который всегда будет идти Шерлоку; необходимая броня, которая помогает ему чувствовать себя в безопасности. Его плечи расслабляются под ее тяжестью, голова приподнимается чуть выше. Когда они подходят ближе, Джон видит, что Шерлок смотрит на родителей, кивая на слова матери. Она протягивает руку, чтобы сжать руку Шерлока, и он не отстраняется. Он не хотел видеть их после выписки из больницы, полный смятения и негодования, но Джон убедил его найти какой-нибудь путь навстречу. Если не наладить контакт, то хотя бы поставить точку.

После недолгих препирательств, Шерлок отправился навестить их в прошлые выходные вместе с братом и вернулся с неким подобием спокойствия. Он сказал Джону, что не хотел, чтобы сегодняшний день стал бы его первой встречей с родителями после того, как он узнал всю правду. Предстоит еще многое залатывать, практически всю оставшуюся жизнь, но, похоже, что все вовлеченные стороны готовы приложить усилия. Шерлок сказал Джону, что родители открыто признают свою вину, им стыдно за то, как они обращались с ним в детстве, и умоляют дать им еще один шанс.

Это только начало, и Джон испытывает огромное облегчение.

Ветер дует почти мстительно, когда группа взбирается на холм, практически сбивая с ног миссис Холмс, которая на мгновение цепляется за своего мужа и Майкрофта, восстанавливая равновесие.

Шерлок встречается взглядом с Джоном — мрачный, но решительный. Он подходит и встает рядом с ним, в то время как Майкрофт и мистер с миссис Холмс занимают место рядом с Шерлоком. Наконец, они дают сигнал команде, что готовы.

Хотя братья Холмс открыто посмеялись бы над этим чувством, символизм превращения этой реликвии в пыль является необходимым шагом. Они не стали бы его разрушать, если бы не верили в то же самое, даже если не признают этого. Разрушение Месгрейва не изменит прошлого, но, может быть, каким-то образом они все смогут возродить чувство уверенности в себе из его руин. Их прежний дом, устрашающе стоящий в поле, как призрачная угроза, больше не будет напоминать им обо всем, с чем они боролись, что потеряли или были так близки к потере.

 _Вместо того, чтобы хоронить прошлое, речь идет о том, чтобы освободить место для будущего,_ думает Джон. Он берет руку Шерлока в свою и сжимает, и тот сжимает так же крепко в ответ.

Пришло время для Шерлока написать свою новую историю. Даже если она может включать в себя разрушительное начало и слабую середину, Джон хочет помочь добиться, что она не была классифицирована как трагедия. Он надеется, что Шерлок сможет спасти свои отношения с родителями и Майкрофтом, оставив Эвр позади. Джон не видит другого способа для Шерлока избавиться от любой ответственности, которую он чувствует по отношению к ней. Перевернуть с ней страницу — вот, что будет лучшим выходом для всех них. С каждым днем Шерлок обретает все больше сил, чтобы примириться со своим прошлым; с тем, как сложилась жизнь. И сейчас, наконец-то, освободившись от искусственных уз, сковывавших его всю жизнь, он может стать тем человеком, кем хочет быть. Теперь, с Джоном и Рози, — семьей, которую выбрал Шерлок, — он, наконец, сможет прожить жизнь счастливо.

В отдалении строительная бригада приступает к работе. Заводятся машины, раздаются приказы.

Джон понимает, что все замерло, трава и деревья выпрямились. Восточный Ветер проиграл эту битву.

Он поворачивается посмотреть на Шерлока.

— Ты готов? — шепчет он.

— Разотрите его в прах, — с горящими глазами тихо отвечает Шерлок.

Глубоко вздохнув, они вместе наблюдают, как освобождается разрушительный шар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 — «Duplos» — Lego Duplo (торговая марка DUPLO и стилизованная под логотип duplo) — это ассортимент строительных игрушек Lego от LEGO Group, предназначенные для детей от полутора до пяти лет. Кубики Duplo в два раза длиннее, выше и шире традиционных кубиков Lego, что делает их более легкими в обращении и менее вероятными для проглатывания детьми младшего возраста. Несмотря на свои размеры, они совместимы с традиционными кубиками Lego.
> 
> 2 — в оригинале используется выражение «bite the bullet» — «укусить пулю», что означает терпеть болезненную или иным образом неприятную ситуацию, которая считается неизбежной. Речь идет о стискивании зубов, как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. 
> 
> Фраза была впервые записана Редьярдом Киплингом в его романе 1891 года «Свет погас» (большая часть действий романа происходит в сентябре, в Лондоне, но многие важные события происходят также в Судане и Индии. Роман повествует о жизни ослепшего художника Дика Хелдера).
> 
> 'Steady, Dickie, steady!' said the deep voice in his ear, and the grip tightened. 'Bite on the bullet, old man, and don't let them think you're afraid.'
> 
> Учитывая дату написания романа, 1891 г., языковедам было естественно предположить, что выражение появилось в период гражданской войны в США (1861-1865 гг.).
> 
> Также было высказано предположение, что фраза произошла от британского выражения «скуси патрон», которое восходит к Индийскому восстанию 1857 года, но фраза «жевать пулю», имеющая аналогичное значение, датируется по меньшей мере 1796 годом.  
> Эта фраза была использована в буквальном смысле в фильме 1975 года «Укуси пулю». У одного из персонажей сломан и болит зуб, но нет возможности обратиться за помощью. Тогда он использует гильзу, чтобы прикрыть обнаженный нерв: удаляет пулю, пробивает капсюль, и срезает гильзу по высоте соседних зубов.
> 
> В 1796 г. вышла книжка A Classical Dictionary of the Vulgar Tongue за авторством Френсиса Гроуза, в которой были такие строки:
> 
> Nightingale. A soldier who, as the term is, sings out at the halberts. It is a point of honour in some regiments, among the grenadiers, never to cry out, or become nightingales, whilst under the discipline of the cat of nine tails; to avoid which, they chew a bullet.
> 
> Речь идет вот о чем. В армии в качестве меры дисциплинарного воздействия практиковалась порка плетьми, и способность солдата вынести наказание без крика определенно пользовалась уважением среди однополчан. Как известно, стискивание зубов помогает переносить боль, а закушенная при этом свинцовая пулька предохраняла зубы от раскрашивания.


End file.
